Hailey Potter, The Youkai of grudge
by xyzdreadnought
Summary: After a near death experience, and meeting a certain Youkai sage, Hailey Potter, the girl who lived, finds a new family in the mysterious residents of the Yakumo household. Hogwarts is not ready for this new breed of Snake, who cant even be called human anymore (Genderswaped Harry, because a male protag in a touhou story is ridiculous, they don't even look good in floppy hats!)
1. Chapter 1 - The girl who nearly died

Hailey staggered through the snow, her footfalls becoming heavy, struggling through the sheets of wind and sleet. A part of her knew she couldn't go on like this. Already she was struggling to stay upright, yet she kept moving forward. It was all she could do. After all, going back was out of the question. Not after what she had done.

She could feel the blood running down from the corners of her mouth freezing in the bitter cold. For some reason, that bothered her less than the cold, and the fact that she wasn't bothered in turn bothered her more than both combined… all the more considering that wasn't even her own blood. It had been tasty, almost sweet.

It should have made her sick, but all in all, the act alone had made her feel more alive than she ever had been during her admittedly short life, and no matter how many times she replayed the memory in her head, all she could drum up was a mild contentment.

"What… What is happening to me?" She weazed through burning lungs and frostbitten lips.

Not that it really mattered, as her legs gave out from underneath her and she collapsed into the snowy street.

She did the only thing she could do, rolling onto her side and curling up to conserve what little heat she had left. The primal part of her mind knew she was going to die, and she began to cry. She was going to die in the Snow and no one would even care, her six year old mind couldn't take it.

But a small unknown part of her head reminded her that even if she died here, at least she died free, and someone who wronged her at least suffered. She didn't know where that came from, but she chose to take comfort in those words, and they offered her a surprising amount of warmth.

"My my, what ever have we here?" came a voice, surprisingly audible in the blizzard that surrounded her.

The sound around her quickly faded, and the wind immediately stilled, and a new warmth seeped into her body. She uncurled and looked around, the frozen tears on her cheeks quickly thawing.

The Blizzard was still all around her, but it seemed she now inhabited a small bubble of calm and warmth. And it was quiet, as if the storm was suddenly very far away. But more important was the woman standing in front of her. Similarly unaffected by the wild weather. She towered over Hailey, her violet eyes twinkling with mischief. Her long hair was a golden blonde, and she was dressed in a strange, expensive looking purple dress, with a pinkish mob cap tied with a red ribbon, and had an open parasol resting on her shoulder.

"Such a tiny little thing, all on its own, like a little puppy lost in the snow. Might you share with me your name little pup?" the woman said, crouching down in front of her.

Hailey struggled into a kneeling position to face the woman. She felt compelled to answer, "Umm… Hailey… Hailey Potter… Who are you Miss?"

The woman, giggled before reaching forward with her free hand and ruffling Hailey's hair. "My, I do love the bluntness of children, I have a feeling that we are going to get along well."

Hailey was taken aback by the suddenness of the affectionate gesture. "Huh?"

The woman sighs, "Oh yes I suppose an introduction is in order, very well young youkai, I am Yukari Yakumo, and I am going to be your new best friend."

Hailey blinked, her head suddenly becoming heavy. "New… friend?"

"Yes, new friend, and I see the change is starting to take its toll. Don't worry, sleep. When you wake up we will be somewhere warm, I promise." Yukari said, even as Haileys eyelids started drooping.

"Okay…" Hailey, quickly becoming too tied not to take it at face value. "Good night… Miss... Yuki." she fell forward into Yukari's arms.

Yukari giggled, "Now that was just adorable," She gently picked up the young girl, and started stroking her head gently. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you little Hailey, I do hope we get along."

* * *

In the first blurry confused moments of consciousness, Hailey wondered if this was heaven. She was lying on what had to be the softest bed she had ever slept in, she couldn't remember how she got here, but she wasn't keen on leaving, even as consciousness tugged harder and harder on her mind, she just pulled the blanket tighter, snuggling into its depths.

Her resolve was weakened however when she heard a door open, and the smell of something tasty wafted into her cocoon of warmth. She unwrapped herself and sat up to see the woman from before, this time holding a tray with a bowl and jug of juice. "Looks like that got your attention." Yukari said teasingly.

But haileys focus was on the bowl, the origin of the smell. She suddenly felt extremely hungry, not that that was really any different from usual, Hailey spent a great deal of time hungry, but it felt more acute than normal, like she would go mad if she didn't have that soup.

"Don't get up little youkai," Yukari said cheerfully, as she folded some legs out from underneath the tray, and placed it in front of Hailey "You deserve some breakfast in bed after the ordeal you just went through."

Hailey was too hungry to argue, picking up a spoon and digging in to the heavenly soup with gusto. It was unlike anything she had ever eaten. She had no idea what kinda soup it was, nor could she identify the meat, but she loved it. And then there was that strange sweetness, which felt strangely familiar, and strangely addictive. She was sure she had tasted it somewhere before…

As her supernatural hunger was quenched, she suddenly remembered where she had tasted it before. Her eating slowed and she looked down at the soup, a worried sort of confusion written on her face.

"Oh so you recognised it did you?" said Yukari who was kneeling next to the bed and watching Hailey with an amused expression, "don't worry, it isn't anyone you know."

"So it is… someone then? People meat." said Hailey, still confused.

"Why yes, does that bother you?" Yukari said with a predatory grin.

Hailey had to think about this for a moment before saying. "I think it bothers me that I'm not bothered."

Yukari gave a laugh. "That's just the last shreds of your human conscience. Don't worry, it will pass."

Hailey was still looking hesitant so Yukari said. "Come on, eat up, otherwise it will get cold. You shouldn't let good food go to waste. It's disrespectful to both the cook and the cooked."

Haileys six year old mind couldn't argue with that logic, and ate the rest of the soup with steadily growing enthusiasm.

"Now there's a good girl Hailey. We will make a proper Youkai out of you yet." Yukari said.

Hailey paused in the middle of drinking the last dregs of soup. "Whats a youkai?"

"Why, I am of course, and now, so are you." Yukari said, softly pressing the tip of Haileys nose, making her go cross eyed.

"But I'm not a Youkai, I'm a girl." Hailey said, in an impressive display of child logic.

"So am I little Hailey, yet Youkai I am, and Youkai you be." Yukari said waving her finger in front of her face. "In fact most Youkai are girls, funnily enough."

"But… What _is_ a Youkai, and why am I a Youkai?" She asked desperately, extremely confused.

Yukari tutted and booped Haileys nose again, "I'm afraid such a complicated question might well be outside your comprehension." She laughed at the pout she was now receiving "But I suppose I can give you a simplified version. You see Youkai are very… 'special' people, although that specialness can vary greatly." Hailey was hanging on her every word. "Some are strong, so strong that they can crush mountains between their hands. Some are fast, and can ride the winds around the world faster than it takes for you to blink. Some are wise, so wise that the very secrets of existence are laid bare. And some like me…" she stood up, and behind her a strange opening full of unblinking red eyes appear, "Can bend the very world to their whim."

She stepped backwards and vanished into the void, the gap closing behind her, only for another to open up above in front of her on the bed, and Yukari to rise out of it, to once more lean on her hands and examine Hailey for a reaction.

Hailey blinked, looking down at the eye filled void. She leaned down to try and see under it. There was nothing there, just her own feet. Straightening up she said. "Is that… Magic?"

Yukari couldn't help but laugh from the sheer innocence, "Why yes, yes it is, my magic to be precise. I am the Border of the Phantasm, or the Youkai of boundaries to put it simply."

"Wow!" said Hailey, "What else can you do?"

"Many, many things." said Yukari, "But what is more important is what you can do."

Haileys eyes open wide. "You mean…"

"Why yes, you can perform magic too, in fact you always could. Even before you became… special." Yukari said. "After all, have you ever noticed strange things happening around you?"

Hailey thought hard for a moment, and then nodded.

"Well that was all that magic building up inside of you, trying to get out, and helping you when you were in distress. And considering how much distress both you and your body was in due to your treatment of you by that… family of yours, you had a lot of magic to spare."

Hailey frowned at the word family. But it didn't seem to affect her as much as it should, as if her mind had already registered them as insignificant. So she pushed on with her questioning. "Then why am I a Youkai, what makes me special?"

Yukari booped her again, "Lets not get too hasty. A Youkai you might be but you are a young one, practically a newborn. An ability may emerge, but for now, You are simply a Youkai."

Hailey pouted, "I'm not newborn, I'm six years old."

"Ah-ah-ah!" said Yukari, "You were six year old as a human. But you have been a Youkai for only a day. But don't worry, as a Youkai you will soon be more powerful than most humans could dream of."

"But… but." said Hailey, trying to word her frustrations. "How am I a Youkai? what makes me any different then how I was before!?"

"I see you have already developed a little common sense. We will have to deal with that later. But for now some proof might be necessary. Although if you search your mind you will find all the proof you need."

"I will?"

Yukari smiled. "When you woke up in your little cupboard under the stairs this morning you felt different did you not? You had gone without dinner the night before, for some small crime most probably committed by that fat little cousin of yours. You were hungry, ravenous even." she leaned in, her smile growing predatory. "That vulture you call an aunt decided arbitrarily that you should go without breakfast too. Your hunger grew, and then the little lardball decided to rub it in your face. You were angry, hungry, but most importantly you were alone, with a little piggy who was suddenly looking very tasty indeed. Maybe if he paid any attention to you, he might have noticed your new teeth."

Haileys hand went to her mouth. Her teeth felt sharper, more jagged. There was definitely more points than she ever remembered having. Yukari helpfully supplied a mirror. Hailey looked at herself and tried smiling. Her grin had a slightly sharky quality now. Her canines had also extended into full fangs.

"It suits you, makes you cute in a dangerous way. Either way they did quite a number on that wretched cousins arm. Went right through the bone. It gave quite a satisfactory crunch did it not?" Hailey couldn't help but nod. "If you are lucky, he might never be able to use that arm again. He could spend the rest of his life cursing your name. Doesn't that excite you?"

Hailey couldn't deny it. The very thought of permanently maiming Dudley after all the abuse he had put her though sent a shiver of excitement down her spine.

"That is your proof right there, You have been hungry before, but you have never thought of that useless pig as food before. You have been angry before, but never enough to maim. And never before until this day have you had the power to physically overpower him. And yet on this day you did all three. You have shed your humanity and have become something greater." Yukari leaned in again, "You are a Youkai, and your body knows it, even if you don't."

Hailey's head is spinning, this is too much information for her six year old mind to process. Thankfully Yukari decided to show mercy. "Relax, this might be a lot to take in, but there is no rush. You have _all the time_ in the world, and I am willing to give a helping hand."

"Wh-what do I do?" Hailey said, for the first time in her life completely lost.

Yukari boops Haileys nose again. "I already told you, relax. You are a Youkai now, there is no right way to be one, just do what comes naturally, I am willing to catch you when you stumble."

"Relax…" Hailey repeated, as if not quite familiar with the concept.

Yukari retreated into her gap, closing it behind her before reappearing by the curtained door-sized windows. "Of course if you want me to make a suggestion…" she said opening the curtains, revealing the mediterranean ocean in all its splendor. "While it might be off season, Santorini is quite pleasant even in the winter."

When Yukari says she will take you somewhere warm, she doesn't mess about.

And So began the first day of Hailey's new life. And under the warm rays of the mediterranean sun, for the first time she was looking forward to what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

 **First story on this site, and its trash, go fig.**

 **Still intend to have fun with this, writing this for fun, but will still welcome critique.**

 **Fair warning though, I love touhou far, far more than I love Harry Potter, so expect some minor poing fun of the HP universe.**

 **Trying Incorporate the two universes together, so expect some minor divergences of cannon, especially for HP**

 **Expect some rapid fire chapters from this point, as I have about nine other unedited chapters in reserve. As soon as I give em a little bit of polish, I'll publish them immediately.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Teatime with the Scarlets

Hong Meiling Exhaled in her hands, and rubbed them together in an attempt to generate walmth. While her inhuman body was perfectly capable of staving off the romanian winter, it doesn't mean that she liked it. Meiling was not overly fond of winter, her gardens were covered in snow, and her only other job, gate guard meant long hours of doing nothing but standing around shivering all day. There wasn't even much point to her job. The mansion doesn't get a lot of visitors at the best of times, even that wizarding lot usually new better than to come looking. Hell, it's not even as if you could even find the mansion unless the mistress wished you too, or knew what you were looking for. Add to all that the bitter cold of romania, and the chances of guests invited or otherwise was practically nil.

Yet this was Meilings job, regardless of its almost-utter pointlessness, and despite her grumbling, she liked her job. Not a lot was expected of her, just guard the gate and tend the gardens. It was a simple and rewarding existence for Meilings old and weary soul, and she is thankful for Remilia for providing it. The mansion was a nice place for people like her who simply didn't belong in the world anymore. And if that sense of belonging meant she had to beat up a vampire hunter or two, Meiling was all the happier.

She suppressed a shiver as a gust of wind blew by. Still, she could do without the cold.

Just as she was considering nipping inside for a blanket, a stool, and maybe a hot coco, she spotted some movement out in the snow. Coming up the the path, two figures. One she recognised as Yukari Yakumo, a very powerful and rather well known, albeit enigmatic, Youkai from Japan, who had been visiting the mansion several times over the past decade or two, to plan something with Remilia. Although Meiling didn't know the specifics, she had heard from Patchouli that apparently Remilia is planning to move the mansion soon, and this apparently involves the strange youkai sage. Not that it mattered much to Meiling. No matter where the Manor happened to be, the front gate was still the front gate, and the garden was still the garden. Although in the present, she is hoping for somewhere warmer.

Regardless, Yukari's presence was no shock. Although what was surprising was that she was actually using the front gate. Usually, when she wanted to come in, she would already be in.

The other figure being lead by the hand by Yukari was clearly a child of about six. But was so thoroughly wrapped in winter clothing that it was the only meaningful observation Meiling could make, other than her Aura suggesting a freshly transformed human Youkai.

"Good afternoon Miss Meiling. Is the Mistress of the house in?" Yukari said, addressing Meiling cheerily.

"Lady Scarlet is always in." said Meiling politely, giving a bow. Meiling found it difficult to relax around Yukari. Every one of her finely honed instincts could tell Meiling that she is trouble. And there was always that glint of mischief in her eyes that enhanced that. Nevertheless, Yukari is welcome in the manor, both as a friendly acquaintance of the Mistress, and that it would be totally pointless to try and stop her. So Meiling generally dealt with Yukari by being polite enough to cover her discomfort, and boring enough not to catch the border Youkai's attention.

Unfortunately this didn't currently seem to be working. "Ahh of course, she doesn't get out much these days does she? Rather sad to see such a charming and powerful individual wasting away out in this dark old manor isn't it?"

"...You could look at it like that." Meiling said diplomatically.

Unfortunately Yukari seemed to be committed to this conversation. "Of course if we are talking about wasting away, there is always that Magician of yours. When was the last time she even left the library?"

"... Lady Patchouli suffers from poor health, and when she is not busy she joins us for meals." said Meiling, putting up a minor defence for Patchouli's lifestyle.

Yukari wasn't finished yet though. "And then there is the young Scarlet. Poor, poor thing. When was the last time she even saw the open sky…"

"What do you want, Miss Yukari?" Meiling said, deciding to risk retribution before this conversation got any more uncomfortable.

Yukari grinned "Well a reaction for a start, but for the most part I have some business with Remilia. However I need someone to watch little Hailey for me while we chat." she patted the head of the child "Would you be a dear and keep an eye on the girl for me?"

"Well… I'm pretty sure Sakuya would be more-"

"Wonderful, thank you so much for your help!" Yukari said, clapping her hands with a big cheshire grin.

Meiling sighed. "No problem."

Yukari turned and kneeled down to the child's level. "Now I'm going to have a chat with the owner of this house about grown up things, You be a good girl and stay with the nice gatekeeper until I get back."

Big green eyes peered out from in between her beanie and scarf and behind thick glasses. It seems she didn't want to be left alone, but she nodded anyway. Yukari patted her on the head again, before standing and walking into a gap. The girl looked almost ready to follow but it closed again.

What follows was a little awkward silence, as the girl stood alone in the snow. It went on just long enough for Meiling's pity to kick in. "Hey kid, come over here. The wall will protect you from the worst of the wind."

The girl gave a start and looked at Meiling seachingly. Meiling responded by patting the wall next to her. "Come on, it won't bite, and neither will I. I'm not that kind of Youkai."

This seemed to assuage the girl's doubts, and she stood next to Meiling, snuggling into her scarf.

There was a more companionable silence as they huddled by the wall. But Meiling decided to break it. She was curious, and it wasn't every day she had company. "So how long have you been a Youkai kid?"

The girl looked up at Meiling, who smiled encouragingly. She mumbled something, but Meiling couldn't make it out though the thick scarf. "Couldn't catch that."

The girl pulled down her scarf. "About two weeks." She mumbled, softly.

"Wow, that's pretty young, how did it happen? Was it an intentional transformation, or did it just sorta happen?"

"Just sort of happened I guess." The girl said, "Just woke up with sharp teeth and really hungry, and then I bit my cousin."

"A people eater huh? Don't see them too often these days." Meiling mused to herself. "I guess that makes you like me, although I can't quite pinpoint the moment it happened, I just kinda realized one day that I wasn't human anymore."

"I didn't know until Yukari told me." Hailey said.

"Now that's another thing. How does a freshly transformed end up with Yukari Yakumo of all people as a chaperone?" Meiling said.

"I don't know," said the girl. "But I like her. She's nice to me."

"Is that so?" Meiling said. For some reason the ideas of 'Yukari' and 'nice' didn't really fit together in her head.

As if sensing her doubt the child quickly said. "Its true! She says nice things to me, and she hasn't hit me once, and, and she gives me nice things to wear…"

"Okay, okay! I get the picture." Meiling said, while filing that middle bit under 'worrying'.

The child huffed slightly. "You seem to think highly of her." Meiling said.

The child looked at the ground. "She said she was my friend, that was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me."

Meiling winced internally. That was simultaneously the most heartwarmingly pure, yet depressingly sad thing she had ever heard from a child's mouth. What the hell happened to this kid to lower her standards to such a degree to make that her life's highlight?

Meiling decided to check a little deeper. "And how did you end up with her?"

The girl seemed to think about it, before answering. "She found me in a snowstorm, then she took me to a really comfy bed, and fed me some really yummy soup, that apparently had people in it." Her voice steadily picked up enthusiasm as she talked. "But that was apparently ok, because I was a Youkai, and Youkai are supposed to do that kind of thing, and then it turned out she had brought me to an island called, um 'San-tor-ree-knee', and it was really nice which lots of pools and beaches and really cool towns on hills, and then she bought me a whole bunch of new clothes, clothes that actually fit me, and that I was allowed to keep! And then after two weeks she brought me here." The girl started breathing again.

Meiling laughed, "Is that so huh? Well I guess If I had been given a two week mediterranean vacation I'd be pretty happy too. Either way I'm happy for you. Sounds like life has been treating you rough."

There was a little silence as Meiling pondered what she had been told. Before coming to a little decision. "It just occurred to me that we haven't been introduced properly yet. My Name is Hong Meiling, I'm the gardener and guard of this house." she said, kneeling down and extending her hand for a handshake. "Call me Meiling though."

Hailey stared at the hand, before taking it. "I'm Hailey Potter, umm, call me Hailey."

Meiling smiled before gently taking Haileys hand and emptying the contents of her other hand into it, several brightly coloured candies. Meiling had intend to give them to Flandre after dinner. But she had a whole bag back in her room and it wouldn't take much extra time to get more.

Hailey looked down at the candies then back at Meiling, who said. "Go on, they're yours. I've decided to be your friend too. Nothing wrong with giving a friend sweets right?"

The girl looked at Meiling, before beaming and throwing her little arms around Meiling for a hug. "Thank you!"

"Hey don't worry about it." Meiling said. All in all, the girl reminded her a little of Flan. Only a little less potentially murderous. "That's what friends do after all."

A loose gust of wind blew by, and it gave Meiling an idea. "I'll tell you what, no point just shivering next to a wall. How about we have a little fun..."

* * *

"Oh Remilia~" Yukari said in a singsong voice, stepping out into the Vampire's favourite sitting room. "I have a favour to ask you~"

Remilia was of course waiting for her. She would be a pretty lousy manipulator of fate if she couldn't anticipate surprise visitors. "Oh really? And what might someone such as I offer one such as you?"

"Oh it's nothing too urgent. Why don't we do a little pow wow first. A little bit of catching up?" Yukari tittered

"Very well. Sit down. I had meant to ask you some questions anyway." Remilia said, as Sakuya materialised with a tea tray. "Care for tea?"

Yukari sat down gracefully opposite Remilia as Sakuya set down the tray. "I've never said no."

"Mind if I start Yukari?" Remilia asked, as the tea was poured. "I am quite keen to know when we might relocate."

"Eager to get out of Europe are we?" Yukari said, before sniffing her tea. "Oh how I do love miss Izayoi's Tea."

"The leaves are from Meiling's garden too. We are never for want of quality." She also gave a sniff. "I believe the blood is from… 1957… a spanish nobleman if I am any judge. But to answer your question yes, the old country is starting to wear very thin indeed. What with the advances in technology and the increased vigilance of those so called wizards, it's getting harder and harder to have any fun at all."

"I can't really imagine those poor excuses for magicians are giving you much trouble are they?" Yukari said.

"Not particularly, but they are a frightful pain to deal with. All the secrecy has gone to their heads I'm afraid. Even their magic is subdued and pitiful. They fear power to an almost insane degree, and it's only gotten worse since that dark lord of thiers went and got himself killed. Magicians with actual power and drive like Patchouli are a dying breed, and even then they tend to get swallowed up in the enforced mediocrity that surrounds them."

"A sad situation to be sure. The art of magic is well and truly dead in europe." Yukari said, shaking her head.

"Quite, but might you answer my original question? After all you have told me of Gensokyo, I am quite keen for the change in scenery."

Yukari sighed. "I'm sorry to say the move might have to be delayed. The Hakurei shrine maiden has just passed away rather prematurely."

"How unfortunate. I take it that is going to set me back somewhat?" Remilia said.

"Unfortunately so. It's probably going to be at least a decade before her daughter will be able to get things back in order." Yukari scowled. "This happens almost every time. The minute a Hakurei bares a viable heir, all the Youkai who want her dead treat it like open season. As it happens the heir in question is just over six years old and had barely started her training. She's a first born too, so no siblings to teach her anything about her job. She's powerful at least. But power didn't do much favours to her mother. It might fall to me to teach her."

"A youkai teaching a priestess?" Remilia said, smirking.

"I am well aware of the irony." Yukari said. "But nevertheless, until I get Gensokyo stabilized and young Reimu situated into her role, we may have to hold off for a decade, maybe more."

Remilia sighed. "Very well. It is disheartening, but then what's another ten years to a five hundred year old vampire?"

"Thank you for your understanding. Your patience is appreciated." Yukari said.

"I think this wraps up my questioning." Remilia said. "Now if I might ask what is this favour you were asking about? I think you have let me stew in my suspense long enough."

Yukari put her finger to her lip in mock thought. "Yes, I suppose I have."

"Does this favour have anything to do with the situation in Gensokyo?" Remilia said.

Yukari waved her off. "No no, nothing that serious. This is a pet project if anything. I suppose you have noticed the individual I brought with me?"

"It was rather hard not to." Remilia said, "She has a very powerful fate attached to her, but that fate has been twisted and bent to an almost ludicrous degree, it's still holding, but just barely. I take it you had something to do with that?"

"Oh no, that's the most fascinating part, it did that entirely on its own, with almost no intervention on my part. In fact I had to prevent it from breaking itself when she nearly killed herself in the snow."

"Now that is curious. But what has this got to do with me? Do you wish for me to break it for you without ending her life?" Remilia asked.

Yukari laughed. "Oh goodness no, I want to see where this goes. For you see that is what my pet project is. I want to follow her thread of fate to its end, while keeping as close to breaking point as possible."

Remilia leaned in. "Now that does sound fun. What exactly do you need from me?"

"Oh not much right now. Maybe more down the line. But I want mostly is the use of your Townhouse in London." Yukari said.

Remilia's eyebrow raised. "Not that I object, but why do you want that dingy old place? I haven't been paying it much mind to be honest. I even had all of the fairy maids relocated here. It's been all but abandoned for the past seventeen years."

"Yes, and it's the perfect haunt for a young Youkai to learn the ropes." said Yukari, clapping her hands. "Allow me to explain. You see, little Hailey needs to remain in London, or at least Europe. As if I bring her back to Gensokyo she might be out of reach of her strong fate, and it might very well snap then and there. But due to some… circumstances, she is unable to return to her previous residence."

"Circumstances?" Remilia said.

"It turns out little Hailey is a flesh eater, and took quite an impressive chunk out of her cousin before running away." Yukari said. "Although if you ask anyone, they deserved it."

"I see, so my townhouse is a convenient location to house her." said Remilia.

"Oh it isn't just that." Yukari said. "It's also dark, imposing, and heavily warded as to avoid detection. All in all its the perfect place for a young Youkai to consolidate her power. Not to mention comfy and opulent."

"I see what you mean. Very well, I will allow it." said Remilia, "But on the condition that you keep me posted on this pet project of yours. This is probably the most interesting thing to happen around here in half a century."

"I am quite happy with those terms." said Yukari. And they shook on it.

Yukari got up. "Well, if that will be all, I must be on my way. I must get young Hailey settled into her new home by nightfall."

"Very well, I shall accompany you to the door. I think I might like to meet miss Hailey before she departs."

Despite the size of the manner, the trip was short (considering that the inner dimensions of the manner are entirely at Sakuya's beck and call, this is no surprise). But when the huge oak doors opened before them, they were greeted with Meiling running around the courtyard making airplane noises, while she held Hailey over her head with one arm, while Hailey held her arms out beside her giggling and squealing with joy.

This went on for a few more seconds until Meiling noticed the group at the door. Where she petered out awkwardly. After a moment of silence, she rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "Eh-heh, I was just keeping the kid company."

"We can see that." Sakuya said, half way between amusement and exasperation. "You can put her down now."

"Er, right." Meiling carefully put Hailey down, who couldn't help groaning in disappointment.

"Keep up the good work Meiling." Remilia said, with a sardonic edge. "By the way, make yourself presentable, we are going to have some more uninvited, and most definitely unwanted guests coming up to the manor, make sure you give them the cold shoulder."

Meiling bowed and made to her post by the gate. But Hailey grabbed her hand, and asked "Are you in trouble?"

Meiling crouched down and ruffled her beanied head. "Not really, but I will be if I don't get back to my post. Don't worry I'll be fine. If you ever feel like it, come and visit. I'll make a little bit of time for you."

"Thank you Meiling." Hailey said, hugging her leg before letting go and letting the martial arts youkai return to her post by the front gate.

"So that is the fabled dragon of the east?" Yukari said, watching Meiling's retreating back. "When you see how good she is with kids, it certainly makes room for doubt."

"Meiling gave up on all that long before I met her. She much prefers being a gardener. She's also rather fond of Flandre." Remilia said.

"I suppose if you can manage her, you could manage nearly anybody." Yukari mused, before beckoning Hailey over. "Hailey I'd like you to meet Remilia Scarlet. She is a Vampire Youkai."

Hailey looked up at Remilia in awe (for Hailey was short enough to do so), Remilia soaked up the attention. "You mean, Vampires are real... and they are Youkai?"

"Why yes Hailey, and Miss Remilia is doing you a very big favour. So be a good girl and thank her." Yukari said.

"Thank you Miss Remilia." said Hailey dutifully, bowing like Yukari had taught her.

"Think nothing of it." Remilia said gracefully. "Allow me to also affirm the invitation given by Meiling. Feel free to visit anytime should Yukari allow it. The doors of the Scarlet Devil Mansion are always open to interesting and well mannered Youkai such as yourself."

Privately Remilia was thinking about how a youkai with such a potent fate was worth keeping an eye on, and ingratiating herself early on might yield a powerful ally somewhere down the line. But even to Remilia the happy smile that Hailey flashed could very well be reward enough.

As Yukari said her goodbyes and lead Hailey through a new gap, Hailey said, "I like youkai, they are nice."

"Is that so." Yukari said, smiling. Haileys youkai education was coming along well.

* * *

 **And Next chapter, this time focusing more on introducing some of the supporting cast. The Residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion will have an on and off presence in the story.**

 **To those who are wondering about timeline, this is taking place well before the events of Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil, at this point in time, Reimu is an undertrained Shrine maiden who just had her mother murdered. This being before the spell card system was invented, and the only thing stopping youkai from wantonly murdering humans is common sense, self preservation and threat of reprisal. We will get to the dual protagonists of Touhou later though.**

 **For now, let's keep going through Haley's childhood.**


	3. Chapter 3 - How to be a youkai

"And this is where you will be staying Hailey." As they stepped out onto the pavement.

It was a large victorian era townhouse. However it was difficult to make out any more detail than that, as the garden out front seems to have grown and obscured most of the bottom story. However what can be seen is the same blood red bricks as the Manor they just left. Combine that with the thick window shutters and the nameplate by the gate attested to this to being the property of the Scarlet family.

"Woah, this is big!" Hailey said. Not as big as the SDM, but its base was as big as the Dursleys whole yard, and it was at least twice as tall.

"And for the time being, it's all yours." said Yukari. "Shall we have a look inside?"

* * *

Hailey was running down the various hallways, opening doors at random and goggling at the contents, before sprinting off to another random door.

This was all hers! For someone who had spent her whole life in a cupboard under the stairs, this fact was positively mind boggling. She didn't even know it was possible to own this much stuff, and yet Yukari said this was all hers.

It was at this point Hailey realised that Yukari was no longer behind her. She looked around and couldn't find her nearby either. She started retracing her steps, until she found her sitting in one of the lounge rooms, stifling a yawn. "Nice to have you back Hailey. I was worried I might have to come find you."

"What's wrong Yukari?" Hailey said, worried that she might have done something wrong.

"Oh nothing, it's just that the past few weeks have taken its toll." At Hailey's confused expression, Yukari clarified, "I usually sleep through winter you see. The cold season doesn't really agree with me. So I hibernate."

"Hibernate?"

"It means I go to bed at the end of Autumn and don't get up until spring." She explained, "Barring some important events like new years of course. But I have not been able to sleep for the past two weeks due to looking after you. Now that you are nice and situated, I was considering going home to resume my slumber."

Hailey felt like she was just punched in the gut. "You are leaving?"

"At least until spring. I'll send my Shikigami in to check on you periodically." Yukari explained.

"I'm going to be all alone?" Hailey whimpered.

Yukari caught Hailey's pitiful expression and sighed. "I see, I meant for this to test your independence. But I see this might be a bit too much for you at this time."

Hailey perked up slightly.

"I'm still leaving-"

Hailey sagged.

"-but I will be leaving you with a friend to keep you company."

Hailey perked up again. "A new friend?"

"Yes." said Yukari, opening up a gap in the air in front of her and fishing around in it. "Lets see… Got her!"

There was an indignant yowl and Yukari lifted out a black cat. It had brown eyes, a thick gold earring in one ear, and had two tails, ending in white tips. She also had white socks.

Yukari presented Hailey the cat, holding it under its front paws. "Hailey, this is Chen, Chen this is Hailey."

"A cat?" Hailey said, not sure whether to be disappointed or not.

"Not just any cat, a Youkai cat." Yukari said, dropping the cat and stifling another yawn. "She will keep you company for the time being, and while you are at it Chen, Hailey is new to the whole being a Youkai, so be a dear and show her the ropes."

The cat Meows loudly. Hailey wonders if that was conformation or refusal.

"Good good." said Yukari, yawning again and without further notice starts climbing into the still open gap. "Be good to each other and *yawn* I'll see you in spring."

Yukari sort of tumbles in, and the gap closes behind her."

* * *

Ran stares blankly at the sofa. When she had left the room, her shikigami had been dosing there. When she had returned she now found her master in the exact same place, exact same posture, sleeping soundly. Chen was nowhere to be seen.

"I have many questions and noone to ask." Ran said flatly.

It was tough sometimes, being Yukari's shikigami.

* * *

Hailey just stared at where Yukari had been. Yukari had been the best thing to ever happen to Hailey, and now that she was gone, she felt kind of… empty. Hailey prayed for winter to be over soon.

"Well looks like we are on our own." came a voice from behind her, distracting her from her lament.

She turned around to see the cat standing there, it's brown eyes sizing her up.

Before she could question her hearing, the cat seemed to shift. It suddenly grew and changed shape. Where there had been a cat there now stood a 12 year old girl in a red dress and green mob cap, and brown hair. She still had her cat ears though, and both tales.

"Well like she said, names Chen, I'm a Nekomata. Yukari's my boss… In a way. More of my bosses boss to be honest. But still, at your service. Hailey right?" Chen extended a paw… hand.

Hailey took it slowly as if expecting claws. "Yeah… How did you do that?"

"Chen cocked her head. "You really are pretty new to this aren't you? I am a Nekomata, I'm technically more cat than anything else. There's no real 'how', I just can."

"Oh…" said Hailey, feeling awkward.

"Yukari said I gotta teach you how to be a Youkai, there's the first lesson: Don't question so much, just go with the flow." Chen said. "Youkai mostly run off belief, fear and magic, so not everything tends to make sense."

"Umm…" Hailey said. "Could I learn to do something like that?"

Chen Grinned. "Now there's a question worth asking… and one I don't know the answer to. But still! Stick with me and I'll show you what being a Youkai is all about."

"Okay." said Hailey. She still missed Yukari, but Chen seems alright.

"Right, First off, Harassing humans!" Chen said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Eh?" exclaimed Hailey, before she was dragged off by the hand.

* * *

"Dammit where is everybody?" Chen said from her branch. "Typical humans, never around when you want them."

"Well it is winter. Most people are indoors." said Hailey, crouching next to the small witchfire that Chen had summoned up to keep them warm in their position up the tree. "Are you sure it's ok to do stuff like this? It feels kinda mean."

"Well it is, that's the point." Chen said, as if that explained everything.

"But…"

"This is lesson two, humans exist to sustain and amuse us. I already knew this when I was a cat, but I guess since you used to be human this might take some getting used to." Chen said. "Oh someone's coming! Shush!"

A middle aged man was wandering down the path, bundled up in a coat and clutching his briefcase to his chest. Just as he passed under the tree, chen shouted, "Now!"

They both jumped on the branches they had been squatting on, bringing down a whole heap of snow on the poor man's head.

Chen cackled as she hopped down from her branch, landing on the new pile of snow on the footpath, before sprinting off on all fours. Hailey slid down the tree and struggled to catch up just as the man's head surfaced.

"You Damn kids, wait until I get my hands on you!" the man shouted as he attempted to extract himself from the snow. By the time he had succeeded, Hailey and Chen were long gone.

"What did I tell ya? Priceless." said Chen, still giggling as she reclined on the park bench that the two now inhabited.

"He… sounded… Really… mad." said Hailey between breaths, nowhere near Chen's level of fitness.

"Once more, that's the point." Chen said, "If there was no reaction, what would be the point?"

Hailey took a moment to catch her breath. "I kinda feel sorry for him, I mean, snow isn't that fun to be covered in."

"auughhh... You are still too nice!" Chen groaned loudly. "Part of being a Youkai is making humans suffer, if you are gonna feel bad about a little frostbite, how are you gonna get anything done?"

"Sorry…" Hailey said sadly. She had just made Chen mad.

"No no, don't worry, clearly I'm taking the wrong approach here." said Chen, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I thought accosting random people would be a safe place to start. But seems you need more incentive to be nasty." Chen stopped to think for a moment, before making a face of realisation. "Hey, is there anyone you hate, I mean really hate. Someone you wouldn't mind suffering?"

* * *

It was dark out by the time they arrived, Chen jumped from lamppost to Lamppost, carrying Hailey under her arm, before jumping to a third story window.

"Well, this is the place." Chen said, dropping Hailey on the windowsill, "A hospital huh? Jeez you must have done a number on his arm."

Hailey stood looking into the window. Chen had somehow been able to locate Dudley by summoning some sort of wisp. But Hailey had a strange feeling. Wiping the frost with her hand, she could see the bed in the room beyond. She couldn't see who was in it, but she somehow knew it was Dudley.

Chen turned Hailey to face her. "Okay, now in there is the face of one of your childhood tormentors. Forget that stupid human empathy crap, and do it like we practiced. You are gonna scare the ever loving shit…"

"I think I can do it." Hailey said, feeling strangely calm about the whole situation.

Chen seemed to falter at the interruption, but rallied. "Well I'll be just out here if you need me. If things get hairy, I'll provide backup." She coated her hand in witchfyre and touched the lock on the window, before simply opening it. "Go get him." she whispered as Hailey stepped forward.

I cold gust accompanied Haileys entrance, and it seemed to stir Dudley from his sleep. "Wuh… Who's there?" he said sleepily.

"Hello cousin, how's your arm?" Hailey said, stepping forward.

"Huh… What! You!" he said, suddenly very awake.

At one point she and Chen had practiced a loose script on what to say at this point. But as she continued to walk forward, it was forgotten as a tiny switch in Hailey's head went * _click*_. "Tell me Dudley, did it hurt? Did it?"

"You are in so much trouble you know, Daddy said he is going to make you very sorry for what you did, and then…" Dudley said.

"But I wonder, did it hurt enough?" Hailey ponders, cutting Dudley off.

"...huh?" said Dudley, not used to her talking back.

"You have hurt me a lot over the years, you know." Hailey said, still slowly walking toward the bed. "One has to wonder, was one bite even enough?"

"What… what do you mean?" Dudley asked, his voice shaking.

"I think you know exactly what I mean." Hailey said, stopping at the edge of the bed. "How many bites will it take before I can forgive you? Will there even be any Dudley left by the time I'm done?"

"Mum and dad are in just the other room, I can call them and then you will be in big trouble." said Dudley, fear made audible by the trembling in his voice. Hailey loved it.

"Good." Hailey said. "I want them to hurt too, I want you to all hurt."

And Hailey started to slowly circle the bed, and singing a little rhyme that popped up into her head.

" _I am a little monster,_

 _I don't know right from wrong,_

 _If you had treated me better,_

 _We might have got along,"_

As she reached the foot of the bed, Her voice started becoming layered, becoming more sinister with every verse.

" _But now whenever I see you,_

 _I will spit and screech,_

 _And now we will see if you have a heart,_

 _When I rip it out with my_ _ **Teeth!"**_

Petunia and Vernon Dursley awoke with a start when they hear a scream from in the room. They burst in to a figure standing on the foot of Dudleys bed, as he cowered on the headboard.

"Mommy, Daddy, its… its…" stuttered Dudley, pointing with his one good arm.

The figure turned to them, and Bright green eyes glowed like lanterns in the darkness. "Helo Uncle, Auntie."

"You!" Vernon snarled, launching himself at her.

But in a surprising show of dexterity, Hailey avoided the clumsy grab with a backflip and landed in front of the window, silhouetted by the moonlight. "Missed me," she said, giggling.

"Stay away from him you little monster!" Pentunia said, draping herself over Dudley's shivering form.

"Thats right Auntie, I'm a monster now," said Hailey, her multifaceted voice making her giggle even more creepy. "And I'm sooo hungry, and Dudley tasted soo good. Won't you let me have another bite?" Even her teeth seemed to shine as she smiled, showing her new jagged fangs.

"You step one foot closer, and I'll… and I'll…" said Vernon, standing between the bed and Hailey. But even he was frightened. This was not the scared little girl from before. This was something dangerous, and Vernons animal instincts were telling him to run, that in front of him is a predator.

"Oh no, my big scary uncle is here? Whatever will I do?" Hailey said, in mock worry. "But… maybe I will leave now, it seems a shame to end things now… not when there is so much more _**fun**_ to be had." she turned her back on them to face the window. "Goodbye Dursleys, I'll be _baaack~_ "

And she cackled, and cackled. Even as she vaulted over the window the cackling continued, slowly fading into the night, only to continue in their nightmares for years to come.

* * *

Chen managed to catch the cackling Hailey as she fell past, and quickly carried her away. Jumping away on the lamp posts until they were a block away, and Hailey was out of breath. Chen didn't trust herself to speak until then.

She landed on a rooftop, and enthusiastically hugged Hailey to her chest, twirling on the spot. "Hahaha, that was **Incredible!** I didn't know what to think when you started going off script, but you are a natural!"

"That... felt… so... good!" Hailey said breathing heavily, and grinning like a girl possesed.

"I bet it did!" said Chen, falling backwards with Hailey on her lap and ruffling her hair. "I almost forgot you were a beginner. You got a knack for being creepy. Just start channelling that and You'll be a grade-A youkai before Yukari even wakes up."

All of Hailey's doubt or hesitation was gone by that point, buried under the fearborne high that she had milked from her former family. This was probably the point where human Hailey fully died, and Youkai Hailey was truly born. "Yeah, I'm gonna be the bestest Youkai ever!"

Chen laughed and rubbed Hailey's head again. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." she said getting up. "Come on, all that fear made me hungry, let's rob a convenience store and get home before the high runs out."

Hailey didn't even question it. "Yeah! I wanna slurpee!"

"In winter?"

"I wanna Slurpee!"

"Okay, okay! Let's go find a 7-Eleven."

* * *

"Ahh this is the life." said Chen, chugging a massive bottle of cola.

"Mhm! Mhm!" Hailey mumbled. Her mouth full of Icecream.

They were in what was previously a sitting room, but currently housed about half the bedding in the house, which was used to create what could only be described as a 'pillow palace'. There, both Hailey and Chen lounged around near a fireplace full of witchfyre, and occasionally sampled snacks from their stolen hoard.

Hailey could only imagine how jealous Dudley would be of her now if he could see.

"Man, the outside world is great sometimes." Chen said.

Hailey stopped shoveling ice cream in her mouth long enough to look at Chen questioningly. "Outside world?"

"You mean Yukari didn't tell you about Gensokyo?" Chen said, tilting her head. "Gensokyo is where we come from, it's a place in Japan, it's sort of a sanctuary for Youkai. Basically when all the humans started getting superrational and stuff, and stopped believing in magic and crap. It meant all the Youkai started getting weaker and fading away. So then Yukari and a few other powerful youkai, as well as a shrine maiden all got together in an out of the way valley in japan and put up a huge barrier, to keep all the magic in, and then a second barrier to draw in all the magic people don't believe in any more to sustain it. And that's where most Youkai live these days. It's a pretty cool place, and I'm much more powerful in there then out here. But the outside world can be pretty fun too, to those who can survive being outside the barrier at least, like you and me."

"That sounds pretty neat!" Hailey said, liking the idea of meeting lots of Youkai. "Can I go there?

"To be honest, I'm not sure why you aren't there already." Chen said. "Usually when Yukari finds youkai she likes, she brings them to Gensokyo as soon as she can."

"Oh." said Hailey, thinking, "Does that mean Yukari doesn't like me?"

"Nah!" said Chen dismissively, opening a bag of crisps, "If she didn't like you she wouldn't have wasted this much time on you, she probably has her reasons. Ask her when you see her next spring."

"Okay." said Hailey, doubts assuaged, "hey, give me some of that."

"Get your own, we got plenty," Chen said, moving the crisps out of Haileys reach.

"Fine." grumbled Hailey, doing as she was told.

"To be honest I'm not in a hurry to get back right now." Chen said. Throwing a handful of crisps into her mouth.

"Why not?"

"Think about it, we are alone in a massive house that no one can find uninvited without powerful magic. No one knows we are here except Yukari, and she probably fell asleep the moment she got back. So probably not even Ran knows where I am yet. I rarely get to go to the outside world without oversight, so this is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose for a bit. As long as I don't go overboard..."

"I can get away with nearly anything, is what you were going to say, am I correct? You severely underestimate my ability to find my own shikigami, Chen." said a voice by the door.

Chen sprung to her feet with a yowl, and turned to face the new figure. "Oh, umm... Hey Ran."

"Good evening Chen, I take it you are enjoying yourself?" said the tall woman, Hailey couldn't help but stare at the mass of fox tales behind her.

"Oh well you see I was… Um Yukari..." Chen started, but Ran cut her off.

"No need to explain, Yukari-sama was kind enough to leave a note under her hat explaining the situation."

"Oh… Well, yeah I'm just showing little Hailey how to be a proper Youkai." Chen said proudly.

"And what part of being proper youkai involves lying around, stuffing your face with snackfood?" Ran said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, well." Chen said, shuffling her foot awkwardly, "We were hungry?"

Ran sighed. "One day Chen, I will instil you with good work ethic. But for now there is another matter."

Ran approached Hailey, and she struggles to her feet, wondering if she was also in trouble. But Ran smiled and bowed respectfully. "I am Ran Yakumo. I am Yukari-sama's Shikigami, and Chen's master. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Err… You too." Hailey said, bowing awkwardly in return.

"I must Say, Yukari has high hopes for you young Hailey." Ran said, making Hailey blush. "But your potential needs to be nurtured, and while I am sure that Chen has done a… respectable job of educating you in general Youkai matters." Chen recovered from her awkward moment and puffed out her chest at the almost praise. "There is more to being youkai than mere mischief making. If you wish to truly make something of yourself, your mind will have to be nurtured, as well as your body. Chen can help you with the latter, but for the former, Yukari has instructed me to act as your academic tutor."

"You mean a teacher?" Hailey said.

"Quite. But apart from that, I will also be monitoring your well being. So if you ever have any problems, feel free to ask. I am here to help." she reached down and ruffled her hair. People were doing that a lot to her lately. She was really starting to like it.

Ran straitened up, "For now though it is time for good girls to go to bed. We will discuss your curriculum tomorrow." she then looks around at the surroundings, "Although it looks like you have brought bed in here first."

"Eheh." Chen said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"But I'm not tired." Hailey said, pouting.

"Considering you seem to have inhaled enough sugar to be lethal, I'm not surprised." Ran said, sighing. "Lets see how to remedy this…"

There was a flurry of tales and Hailey found herself laying down with her back against a large golden nine tailed fox with a mob cap. She was slightly alarmed at the shift. But then the tales draped over her like a blanket, and she suddenly felt sleepy.

"Shush." said Ran, in her fox form. "Just a little bit of fox magic. Sleep soundly, and have good dreams."

"Okay." said Hailey, her eyelids drooping.

Chen gave a knowing grin. "Save some room for me." she shifted into her cat form and climbed on top of Ran, curling up into a little cat ball, falling asleep nearly instantly.

Ran smiled as much as a fox could. She was often accused by others of her kind of being a big softy, and at times like this found it hard to refute.

There was the sound of a camera going off, and Ran lifted her head, to see Yukari leaning on the doorframe. "You're supposed to be asleep." Ran said, matter of factly.

"And miss something this adorable?" said Yukari, smiling weakly. Without further ado, she slowly staggered across the room, before dropping down and curling up against Ran, draping her arms around her Neck. "Goodnight Ran."

Ran brought her head around onto Yukari's lap, "Goodnight Yukari."

It was good thing Ran had Magic, or otherwise there would have been no-one to take the picture of this scene. While it was difficult being the most consistently sensible person in the Yakumo household, moments like this are why Ran loves her job.

* * *

 **No notes this time, can't think of anything to say**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Red, Black and White

3 years later

* * *

"Hailey!"

Hailey woke with a start as something slapped the table.

Ran shook her head. "Hailey please pay attention, history is important, as is having a well rounded education."

Hailey shook her head to get rid of the mental cobwebs. "But… But why is she allowed to sleep!" Hailey wined pointing at Chen, who was comfortably dozing in a puddle of her own drool.

"Because I know how to pick my battles." said Ran simply. "She's just going to have it rough when I test you on this next week."

Hailey squeaked. "A test?"

"Don't worry, I'm making it easy." Ran said going back to the blackboard. "At least for those who _pay attention_."

Hailey looks down at Chen, and wonders if she should help her prepare.

"And don't even think of helping her, it will invalidate the whole point of the test." Ran said.

' _Welp, sorry Chen, I tried._ ' Thought Hailey sympathetically.

Despite her usually calm and caring demeanor, Ran was a totally merciless teacher, especially with Chen. Yukari always said it was because of her caring nature, as she wants those she teaches to succeed, but it was hard to take comfort in that when staring down all those names, places and dates. It was enough to make Haileys little head spin.

As if sensing Haileys distress, Ran's face softened. She walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know history is a poor subject for you, but you are a clever girl. I wouldn't do this if I didn't think you could."

"I guess…" Hailey said, but Ran could see her coming around. Ran knew from experience that Hailey responded well to positive reinforcement and poorly to negative. So Ran made sure to set her consistent, achievable milestones in her learning, compliment her when she did well, and build her up when she was having difficulty. As opposed to Chen. With her, too much positive reinforcement made her complacent and lazy, so she occasionally needed to mix a stick in with the carrot every now and then, like a surprise test for example. Chen needed to be kept on her toes. Teaching both of them was quite a challenge, especially when they are on different levels for different subjects, but Ran believed it to be a rewarding experience.

Ran decided to give her a little extra push. "Also, I believe Yukari-sama might be dropping in later today. Why don't you try to impress her with how hard you are working."

Hailey sat upright, and looked to the blackboard, the model of the perfect student. Another easily exploitable character trait she had developed was an almost worrying devotion to Yukari. It's understandable considering how terrible her life was before Yukari, but sometimes Ran worries that if Yukari told her to jump off a cliff, she would with a smile.

Not that Ran wouldn't, but it's the principle of the thing.

"Good girl, lets get this over with, and I promise, the next history lesson will be some youkai Biographies."

"Oh oh! Can we do Meiling next?" hailey said, suddenly genuinely engaged.

"I'll have to ask her, but we will see." Ran said. chuckling, before resuming her lesson.

* * *

"Yukari-sama!" said Hailey, immediately launching herself at the Youkai sage the minute she gapped in.

"Well hello to you too." Yukari said, chuckling and returning the embrace. She turned to Ran. "Not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, we were just finishing." Ran said, wiping the Chalkboard. "Hailey has been working hard today."

"Is that a fact," Yukari said, ruffling Haileys hair. "Good girl."

"Hehe~" Hailey cooed happily.

"I was just on my way out, Chen and I have some business to take care of, how long will you be Visiting?" Ran said, gently shaking Chen awake.

"Maybe an hour or two," Yukari said, putting Hailey down, "I need to see to reimu's training today, I think the girls been slacking again."

"Reimu again?" Hailey pouted. "You're always seeing to her training!"

"Thats because Reimu is hopelessly slack." Yukari said. "You are reliable enough that you don't need as much oversight."

"But… But I want oversight!" Hailey whined, It really wasn't fair in Hailey's mind, just because she worked hard, she got less attention. But if she didn't work hard she wouldn't get praised. A tricky dilemma for the attention loving nine year old.

"My my, such a needy child." Yukari titered. "What ever will I do with you?"

Hailey pondered the rhetorical question, before coming up with her own solution. "Why don't you take me with you?"

"Now Hailey we've been over this…" Yukari lightly scolded, bopping Haily on the head with a fan.

"I know, I can't go live in Gensokyo until I'm ready." Hailey said, downcast. But she rallied. "But Can't I at least visit? Please? I'll be good, and I'll do exactly as I'm told. Just for a bit? Pretty please?"

"Well I don't know…" said Yukari, feigning reluctance. But she was smiling behind her fan.

"Please!~" Hailey said, giving the biggest puppy dog eyes she could imagine.

"Oh very well then. Let's go introduce you to Reimu." Yukari said.

"Yay!" Hailey cheered.

To be honest, Yukari had been planning to introduce Hailey to Reimu for a long time… But Hailey was just so cute when she thought she had accomplished something.

* * *

Hailey followed Yukari out of the gap and onto a stone path leading up to a shinto shrine. The shrine stood in the middle of a large clearing, on what appeared to be the top of a large hill, if the long steps behind her were anything to go by. It had a serene sense of peace and natural beauty that made Hailey, a born Londoner, feel out of place.

But the most overwhelming part was the magic that lay thick in the air. It was like a sound she had been hearing all her life, to the point where she no longer noticed it, had suddenly gotten louder and gained a string accompaniment. It almost overloaded poor Hailey's magic deprived senses.

She clutched onto the back of Yukari's dress, taking comfort in her familiar magic, as she was lead down the path towards the shrine.

"Reimu, I hope you are presentable. I have company~" Yukari said, having switched to Japanese. Lucky Yukari had made Hailey fluent before arriving.

The paper door of the shrine opened a smidgeon, and a small girl poked her head around it, before opening it all the way.

Reimu… wasn't really what Hailey had been expecting. Yukari had always built her up as something larger than life, someone who held the future of Gensokyo in her hands. As it happens, what confronted her was a girl probably not that much older than her, in an ill fitting Miko dress and a giant red ribbon in her hair that was probably bigger than her head. She looked kinda scruffy, like she didn't pay too much attention to her appearance. Her expression was that of grumpy indifference.

"I didn't know you were coming today Yukari." the girl said accusingly.

"If I told you when I was coming you'd never be here." Yukari said cheerily.

"I have plans today." she said, looking at the door longingly, as if wishing she could just close it on Yukari's face.

"And what plans might that be?" Yukari said.

"Yo Reimu who's there?" Came a voice from behind her, and another girl of roughly the same age came into view.

If Reimu was what Hailey considered scruffy, this girl went way beyond that. With multicoulored stains running down the frilly apron she wore, a black dress that seemed to be decorated by patches of soot, several bandaids adorning her face and hands, and her mess of blond hair was crowned by an oversized witches hat. But what overshadowed all of that was her massive grin. It was clear that nothing got this girl down no matter how hard you might try.

She stopped behind Reimu and looked Yukari up and down, before recognition dawned. "Oh you're the gap Youkai that Reimu is always complaining about. Hi, I'm Marisa, nice-ta-meetcha."

"Ahh, Marisa, I have heard of you." Yukari said.

And indeed she had, for Marisa was an oddity even in the world of Gensokyo. She had run away from the human village a few years ago, with the aspiration of becoming a magician, and had taken up in an abandoned shack in the forest of magic. With nothing but a few stolen books and no background or natural talent in magic, or even an ability for that matter, most people considered that would be where the story ended. But little Marisa had not only survived, but thrived. What she lacked in natural talent she made up for in tenacity and hard work. Her magic, while crude, had managed to protect her from even the most rowdy of the forests Youkai. She practically lived off the various strange mushrooms that the forest offered, carefully cataloging their effects, and using them to her advantage. Indeed, her survival had been so impressive that she had attracted the attention of a local vengeful spirit and powerful magician, who had offered her an apprenticeship, and since then her magical skill had exploded. Indeed, she had through sheer hard work and determination brought her to a level nearing Reimu, one of the most powerful of her bloodline, and Marisa was still only a human. To say Yukari was impressed would have been an understatement. She hadn't known her and Reimu were friends though, a rather interesting development to be sure.

"But Gap Youkai? I have a name, I'll have you know." Yukari said teasingly. "Or doesn't Reimu use it when I'm not around?"

Marisa was unmoved, "Hey it's better than what Mema-sensei calls you, she calls you a gap ha-"

"Finish that sentence and I will end you." Yukari said, all traces of humour gone.

"Alright alright, calm down, it's only a joke." Marisa said, waving dismissively, seemingly not the least bit threatened.

"Who's the squirt?" Reimu cut in. having noticed Hailey peering from around Yukari.

"I'm not a squirt, I'm nine years old!" Hailey said defensively.

"Nine or not, you are still short." Reimu said flatly.

This unfortunately was true, Hailey's growth had been severely stunted by her treatment as a child, and her transformation into a youkai from such a young age may be slowing it down further… Not that Hailey will admit it.

"I'm not short! You're just tall!" she shot back angrily.

"Now now settle down." Yukari said soothingly.

Hailey pouted and looked at the ground angrily.

Yukari patted her on the head. "This is Hailey potter, a Youkai from England I have been looking after for a few years. She wanted to accompany me on this excursion. Be nice Reimu, this is her first time in Gensokyo, and she might live here one day."

"No way! From the outside, from Europe?" Marisa exclaimed, getting right in Hailey's face. "That's so neat! I didn't think there were that many Youkai out there."

"Umm…" said Hailey, leaning back. Her almost total lack of socialisation up until now biting her in the arse.

Luckily Yukari was there to pick up the slack. "They are a rare breed for sure, but it can happen, although they tend not to last long on their own."

"What kind is she?" Marisa asked.

"I'm… a Youkai of grudge, I think." Hailey offered. There had been much debate among the Yakumo's about what exactly Hailey was, she shared some passing resemblance to a magician Youkai, with her enhanced magic and her lack of reliance of food and sleep, until you got to her flesh cravings and sharp teeth, which Magicians don't have. She also seems to react strongly to negative emotions, especially when directed at others. It has been generally agreed that she is an uncategorized Youkai with some power over negative interpersonal relationships, or simplified, a Youkai of grudge.

"Youkai of Grudge huh? Not to disagree but you look a bit too friendly for that." Marisa said.

Hailey lifted her fringe to show off her scar, and smiled to show her teeth.

"Definitely more convincing." Marisa said.

"What's the scar all about?" Reimu said. "Were you born with that?"

"Yukari said I got it when my parents were murdered." Hailey said. She didn't notice but she had been steadily moving out from behind Yukari, being slowly affected by the pairs bizarre charisma.

"You were told?" Reimu said, "I'm pretty sure you'd remember something like that, I sure did."

"I was only one at the time." Hailey said, shrugging.

"Well if your parents were murdered, I can certainly understand why you might be a Youkai of grudge." Reimu said.

Hailey shook her head. "No, that guys dead apparently. Somehow I killed him as an infant."

"That's pretty metal." Marisa said

"...I think it had a bit more to do with who I ended up with afterwards. My Uncle and aunt hated my guts, and treated me like garbage, keeping me in a cupboard under the stairs, half starving me. Stuff like that."

"Yikes." Marisa said.

"I know right?" Hailey said, "That's why I've been basically haunting them since I became a youkai. I'm trying to see if I can drive any of them to an early grave or the madhouse through stress and fear."

There was a small silence.

"I take back what I said, you are definitely a youkai of grudge." Marisa said.

"Thankyou." Hailey said, giggling.

"Now that introductions are done, I believe you and I have some business to attend to." Yukari said, giving a meaningful look at Reimu, before leading her away from Hailey and Marisa, who had begun their own conversation. "I have been told you have been shirking practice."

"I've been busy." Reimu said, sulking.

"And what could be more important than learning your proper duties as a Hakurei shrine maiden?" Yukari said.

"Because what has all this stuff got to do with anything. What have all the dances and ceremonies got to do with protecting people!" said Reimu, defiantly.

"Everything. Those ceremonies are about honouring the gods of this land and your shrine. You may have a lot of spiritual power and a powerful ability, but you need the gods tools and blessings in order to channel them, thats how its always been for the Hakurei's, and you are no different."

"But I can already do my job, I've already done my first extermination!" Reimu said, still defiant.

Yukari paused. "You have? Well you shouldn't, I haven't even taught you propper sealing or exercising techniques, how do you know they are properly-"

"I didn't need any of that," Reimu said making a face, "I just beat her up until she said she was sorry."

"...She said she was sorry?" Yukari said, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah," Reimu said, obviously proud of herself "I just beat her up a bunch and then she said she wouldn't harass the guys rice field anymore, I got a whole bag of rice for my trouble."

So it wasn't a proper extermination at all, it seems a farmer was just trying to take advantage of the young and naive shrine maiden to get rid of a bothersome Youkai. But still…

"Reimu, in this job, there are Youkai who ignore the rules of Gensokyo and threaten its balance, there are times when you might have to deal with a problem… terminally."

"Why?" said Reimu, "Just because they are bad I gotta be bad too? No way, I'm not going to be a murderer, I'll just make them really sorry."

Yukari stared down at the tiny shrine maiden. It seems the death of Reimu's mother had affected her more than Yukari initially thought. She seems to have developed a strong aversion to killing, even Youkai, which many humans are perfectly willing to treat as subhuman. Such youkai empathy would often be discouraged in the Hakurei clan. They are meant as the equaliser in Gensokyo after all, something to protect the weak humans from the powerful Youkai. She really should curb this kind of thinking…

' _But on the other hand,_ ' Yukari thought privately, ' _the old way wasn't really working anyway, perhaps it's time to try a new way, perhaps one with less dead shrine maidens._ ' Yukari smirked.

"You know what, you should just forge your own path." Yukari said, "I suppose it's not really in the place of a Youkai to tell a shrine maiden her job."

"I was doing that anyway." Reimu said, crossing her arms, "I don't need your permission."

"Of course you don't." said Yukari, "But that still doesn't mean you can get away with shirking your training."

"But I have _**Plans**_ today!" Reimu exclaimed angrily.

"You still haven't told me what these plans are yet." Yukari said. " I fail to see what could be more important-"

"Hey Reimu!" Marisa said, running up, dragging Hailey by the hand, "Are you done talking about boring stuff? Hai… He… Hee…" Marisa seemed to struggle with Hailey's name for a minute before settling on: "Hai-chan wants to see danmaku."

"Danmaku?" Yukari said. She turned to Reimu, who was now avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah! It's a new game me and Reimu made up!" Marisa said, "You basically fire off as many projectiles as possible to try and hit your opponent, while avoiding your opponents projectiles as they try and do the same thing. It's really fun, and Mema-sensei says its good training for evasion, split focus and battle control. We were just getting ready for a game when you showed up."

"Is that so?" said Yukari, giving Reimu a sideways glance.

Reimu was trying and failing to whistle nonchalantly.

"Please Yukari-sama!" Hailey pleaded.

Yukari thought about it. She is a little curious after all, and it would be interesting to see how Reimu spends her time.

"You know what? I think I might like to see as well."

* * *

Marisa and Reimu stood some distance apart in the area behind the main shrine building, both staring each other down confidently. While Yukari and Hailey stood on the back steps of the shrine watching.

 _SWR Hakurei Shrine Theme: The Ground's Colour is Yellow_

"Okay… onetwothreeGO!" Marisa shouted, sweeping her hands in front of her, creating an arc of multicoloured stars that shot towards Reimu.

Reimu with almost effortless grace, sidestepped the first one and squeezed between another two. She then conjured a hand full of square papers, and sent them flying with a flick of her wrist. They flew up in an arc before coming down to target Marisa

Marisa jumped back and the first one landed at her feet, and was forced to start cartwheeling backwards, as they homed into her position. Halfway through a cartwheel she dropped a bunch of small bottles out of her apron that exploded into more colorful projectiles, that honed into Reimu's position, making her dive sideways to avoid them.

From that point the battle escalated, with more and more projectiles flying in strange patterns and behaviours, with the two combatants darting around, ducking jumping and dancing through the sea of bullets that flew in every direction. Hailey was mesmerised by the colour and movement.

Yukari on the other hand, was mesmerised for an entirely different reason. To another observer one might assume it to be a random and chaotic mess, but she could see the underlying purpose. The strange patterns, varying bullet speeds, homing projectiles herding them into other positions to be exposed to more projectiles, misleading aimed attacks to create more room to maneuver and counter attack. There was a hundred subtle mind games being played between the two girls. This was a game of pure strategy and skill, there was power here, but it was tame, controlled. What's more, there wasn't a drop of killing intent in either combatants.

It was beautiful.

Back in the fight however, Reimu was in a pinch, she had been caught in between two streams of bullets, and Marisa was grinning.

"Gotcha!" Marisa cried, before levelling a small octagonal block at Reimu. And a large multicoloured laser* erupted from it.

Then Reimu jumped it, and she didn't come down either.

"Hey!" Marisa shouted, "no fair!"

"I don't remember ever agreeing not to fly." Reimu said defiantly, "And what's with you bringing out the Hakkero? Last time you burned a great big hole in my skirt!"

"I've got in under control this time!" Marisa said defensively, "but you know I can't fly that well yet!"

"Well tough luck, I'm through playing nice. If you wanna bring out the big guns then so will I!" Reimu said, and two large red and white yin-yang pattened spheres appeared by her side, spinning on the spot. "Dodge this!"

Marisa yelped and jumped into the air, as some similarly patterned blue and white sheres, cannoned into the ground where she stood, sending up dust.

From there the battle continued in the air, although Marisa seemed to be having more difficulty than Reimu. Having gone defensive in order to focus on dodging

' _It seems that it's still a work in progress._ ' Yukari thought, both slightly disappointed and mildly amused.

Hailey on the other hand, was awed. "They're… flying."

Yukari cast her a glance, observing her wonder filled expression, "Indeed they are."

"It's amazing, they are actually flying." Hailey said.

"You could do that too you know." Yukari said.

Hailey's head turned to Yukari with a snap, her attention stolen from the airborne battle.

"I have a feeling I might be starting your magic tuition soon, it seems Reimu needs me less than I thought." Yukari said, watching the young shrine maiden float through the sky. ' _She's already managed to summon the Yin-Yang Orbs, her power and ability are growing quickly, even without my intervention. Maybe it would be safe to start taking a backseat._ '

"Really!" Hailey was beside herself with joy. Yukari would be teaching her magic soon, and more importantly Yukari would be paying her more attention.

"Of course, but not now, I am quite interested to see how this ends, I advise you watch too."

Hailey did as she was told, just in time too she Marisa barely avoiding one of Reimu's large orb attacks, the air ruffling her skirt as it passed. "Woah!"

"Ready to give up yet?" Reimu taunted.

"Not on your life. I still got one trick up my sleeve!" Marisa said rummaging in her pocket. "They aren't perfect yet, but allow me to unveil my latest invention."

She held aloft a small rectangular piece of card. "The spell card! Take this!"

" _ **Magic sign ~ Starbomb!"**_

There was a loud booming noise, and stars of every shape size and speed shot out in an expanding chaotic dome. Reimu backed off in surprise before desperately dodging the storm of stars. She wasn't quick enough however and after a minute of weathering the attack a fist sized star smacked her in the face, sending her careening into the ground.

"Yes, I win!" said Marisa cutting off the attack, and slowly lowering to the ground. When she arrived she was met with an utterly livid Reimu.

"What the hell was that!" Reimu shouted in her face.

"Indeed I am quite curious myself." said Yukari, walking over, Hailey trailing behind, "that was quite a complex spell to unleash in such a short time."

"I already said," said Marisa, holding out another card. "These are my spell cards, they basically allow you to quickly use a preprepaired spell at a moment's notice. They a kind of a work in progress, and there is a limit to how much magic I can cram into a single card. But the results speak for themselves, wouldn't you agree Reimu?"

"How is anyone supposed to avoid that attack, I couldn't even see you through the stars!" Reimu said angrily.

"Girls, may I have a moment?" Yukari said. Both bickering girls turned to look at her.

"I must say, I'm quite taken by this little game of yours, but may I make a few suggestions on how it must be improved. Perhaps some observations from the perspective of a spectator?"

She took their silence as consent. "First, from observing, I believe that it is probably best fought in the air, as it creates both more opportunities for attack and evasion, and is far more pleasing to the eye."

Reimu looked rather smug at that, while Marisa looked kinda annoyed.

"But I also quite like the idea of these spell cards, I believe that they might be an opportunity for further beauty."

Reimu looked angry again, and looked like she was going to retort. But Yukari cut her off. "Provided that they can be used by everybody, and as Reimu pointed out, that spell card was practically impossible to avoid. Some effort should be made to ensure fair play, by making sure the cards can be avoided with sufficient skill, perhaps a time limit as well."

Marisa rubbed the back of her neck. "Well it is a prototype, but I get what you mean."

"Good, you should make an effort to have your spell cards both meaningful, and beautiful, rather than just spamming projectiles. This will make the battle satisfying to all involved."

"Question." Reimu said, "Why are you insisting on beauty? It's just a game, not a performance."

"It might not be a performance," said Yukari, smiling, "but it was probably the most beautiful thing I have seen in a long, long time."

Marisa puffed out her chest proudly, while Reimu rubbed the back of her neck, clearly embarrassed.

"Umm…" said Hailey, drawing everyone's attention. "I think that was really pretty too, and, I mean, I haven't started my magic training yet, but… could I maybe learn how to play?"

Marisa and Reimu looked at each other before shrugging. "Sure, why not?" Reimu said.

"I mean, I've been teaching some of my youkai friends in the forest, so I don't see why not." Marisa said.

Hailey beamed and bowed quickly "Thankyou thankyou thankyou!"

"Alright settle down!" Marisa said, laughing, "first things first, let's see if you can conjure a bullet…"

Yukari watched Hailey and her two new friends. And considered the future of Gensokyo. A human magician who considers youkai her friends and a shrine maiden who treats youkai just like she treats everyone else. Within the two, she saw a very interesting future indeed.

She could hardly wait.

* * *

*A precursor to Marisas Master Spark, she hasn't quite got to the genuine article yet. In this cannon she didn't steal the master spark from Yuuka, but she may have been inspired by it.

 **And here we have Gensokyos future protectors, two scruffy kids who accidentally invented Gensokyos future method of conflict resolution and favourite pastime.**

 **In case you are wondering, Reimu is the same age as Hailey, but is senior to her by about five months, and Marisa is older by about two years.**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Letter from Hogwarts

_**One timeskip later…**_

* * *

"Are you sure of this Minerva?" Dumbledore said from behind his desk.

"I have looked, but it is clear that Ms Potter has not lived in Privet drive for a number of years, and I can find no trace of her. Either she is being hidden by some powerful magic, or…" Minerva Mcgonagall trailed off, letting the implication hang in the air.

"I see," Dumbledore went deep into thought for a moment, before speaking again. "I do not believe Ms Potter is dead. We shall try a messenger owl, very few things are hidden from them. But I believe something is afoot, follow it as long as you are able."

"I do hope you are right Albus, I do hope you are right…"

* * *

"It seems things are finally moving." Yukari said, taking a sip of her tea.

"About time too," Remilia huffed, "I was beginning to wonder if I would have to add another century to my age before anything developed."

"Come Remilia, don't be sour. I think this will prove most entertaining for both of us." said Yukari, "Let us see where Hailey's destiny will take us."

* * *

Professor Mcgonagall stood just across the street, and grimaced at the building before her.

The old victorian townhouse was dark and foreboding, even in the peak of summer. It stood out, its crimson bricks a completely alien presence in this otherwise normal corner of london. It extruded a dark malice.

It was also incredibly hard to focus on, like it didn't want to be seen. The muggles walking past were completely oblivious to its presence, and Mcgonagall had a feeling she might have looked it over too, had it not been for a messenger owl leading her there. But now that they were here, and they had noticed it, the house seemed to be doing everything in its power to make them regret doing so, like some great dragon that had been disturbed in its slumber.

The owl was visibly spooked, sitting on a nearby parking meter, refusing to get any closer to the house than it already had. Mcgonagall decided to release it of its duty by taking the letter from its claw. It gave Mcgonagall a grateful look before flying off.

Mcgonagall however had seen too much in her life to be frightened by a simple house, no matter how foreboding.

She crossed the street, and checked the plate by the gate, it had no number, but old and worn letters spelt out the name Scarlet. Working her way through the overgrown garden to the front door, which was miraculously clear despite the growth all about it, suggesting frequent passage.

She knocked on the door and waited. No response could be heard through the thick oak doors. Mcgonagall tried the handle. The door was unlocked, and swung effortlessly, albeit with a loud creak.

The inside was pitch black, no windows or lights could be seen. She took some hesitant steps in, there were no traps as far as she could see…

The door slammed behind her, she turned around and tried the handle. It was still open, she wasn't locked in. Mcgonagall forced herself to calm down, some simple magical theatrics, nothing more.

She turned back into the room and lifted her wand.

" _ **Lumos."**_

The tip of her wand lit up, illuminating the room. This was clearly a grand house once. But had clearly been under disuse for many years, as dust seemed to cover everything.

Almost everything, as she spotted a trail through the dust in the center of the room, once more suggesting frequent passage. Tt lead from the door, to up some stairs in the foyer. Mcgonagall, thinking this her best bet to locating the missing Potter, she followed them.

The trail lead her to the third floor, and immediately, she could tell someone lived here. There was those muggle electric lights illuminating the long corridor, and an open window on the far end, allowing Mcgonagall to extinguish her wand. There was at least a moderate attempt to clean this floor, half hearted as it was, with little piles of dust in the corners, or poking out from under the corners of rugs.

There was also a black cat sitting some distance down the hallway, watching her.

Mcgonagall knew enough to be wary. Even if you disregard her own abilities, cats are the common companions of witches and wizards, and many magics had been made to augment this. Through those cats eyes, someone else could easily be watching. She approached slowly.

The cat was a curious little creature, wearing a little green mop cap, and had a ring piercing in its ear.

As she drew nearer, it flicked its tail, and that's when Mcgonagall realised it had two.

"Me-ow~"

The window at the far end of the corridor slammed shut, and the lights immediately went out, plunging the corridor into darkness. Mcgonagall was immediately on the defensive, Gripping her wand tightly, unable to light her wand in case she needed it, simply hoping her eyes will adjust to the dark as she watched for attack. Giggles echoed in the dark

" _Well what have we here?~_ " came a voice, strangely echoing so Mcgonagall couldn't pinpoint exactly where it came from.

" _I don't know Chen, seems like a guest~_ " another voice, this one strangely layered, as if multiple people speaking slightly out of sync, all in different pitches, creating an eerie effect.

" _I wasn't expecting any guests, were you?~_ " The first voice spoke. Mcgonagall tried to pinpoint where it was.

" _Well just because we weren't expecting her, doesn't mean we shouldn't give her a warm welcome~_ "

"Pardon my intrusion," Mcgonagall said, attempting to reason with the voices, to at the very least buy time until she could figure out what she was dealing with, "I am hoping to deliver a message to someone, I have reason to believe she lives in this house."

" _Oh, someone in this house? Not many people can claim that~_ " The first voice spoke again.

" _Indeed the masters of this house have not been here for many, many years. Who could the letter be for I wonder?~_ " The second voice added.

Mcgonagall decided to go for the direct route. "I am here to see Hailey Potter. I have a letter for her.

And just like that the dark suddenly lost its eerie quality, and the silence became awkward.

"Oh." came the second voice, losing its ethereal quality, and Mcgonagall knew it was coming from right behind her.

She turned around just as the light came on, and came face to face with the owner of the voice.

It was a little girl, of indeterminate age (anywhere from eight to eleven). She wore a strange lacey dress with a petticoat that was at least thrice as wide as her torso. It was green and white to accent her eyes, which were brilliant emerald. Her sleeves were detached and secured somewhere beneath her shoulder, and had stripy stockings that disappeared under her skirt. She wore impractically large glasses, and a puffy green cap attop her artfully messy hair, with a single side ponytail, tied with a small red ribbon.

And behind her fringe, there was just the barest hint of a scar.

"I got a letter?" she said, confirming Mcgonagall's suspicions, "I didn't think anyone knew I lived here, at least no-one who would send a letter like this."

"Yeah, usually we get bats." Came the first voice, behind her. She turned again. There was another colourfully dressed girl, this time red and green. But the cat ears with the piecing and the two tails left Mcgonagall with no doubt that this was the cat from before. "Where're you from lady?"

"I suppose I must introduce myself," Mcgonagall said, deciding to ignore the odd welcome and the strange cat girl at least for now, as Miss Hailey seemed to be in good health and unrestrained, despite her odd company. She turned back to Hailey, "I am Professor Mcgonagall from the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I came to give you your acceptance letter." She handed her the green envelope.

"Hogwarts?" said Hailey, taking the letter.

"Acceptance letter?" said The cat girl, walking past Mcgonagall and positioning herself behind Hailey to read over her shoulder, "I don't remember you applying to any schools."

"Me neither." Hailey said.

Mcgonagall decided to explain. "The letter goes out to all children of a certain age with the capacity to perform magic. and your parents had intended for you to attend Hogwarts since you were born."

"My parents huh?" said Hailey, "Did they go to this school too?"

"Well yes." Mcgonagall said, "Lilly and James were two of my students back when they attended."

"Huh, neat." Hailey said, opening the envelope.

"Yeah, your parents were magicians, who knew?" Chen said. "What's it say?"

Mcgonagall wasn't quite sure how to feel about Hailey's apparent total lack of interest in her parents, but decided to let it slide and let her read.

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry," Hailey read aloud, Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards."

"The hells a Mugwump?" Chen said.

"I don't know but apparently he's the best at it." Hailey said, before continuing to read. "Dear Ms. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

Hailey looked up, "You're the deputy headmistress?"

"Yes, that is me." Mcgonagall said.

"You must be pretty busy then." said the cat girl, "Do you hand deliver these to everyone, or were Hailey's parents super bigshots and she deserves special treatment?"

Hailey puffed out her chest at that, she liked the idea of being important.

"Well it is true Hailey is a special case, usually we deliver by owl. But in this case it was less the importance of her parents, although I did consider them close friends of mine, and more that you have proven extremely difficult to find."

"Oh, right," Hailey sagged slightly, but then giggled, "I guess I would be huh?"

"Might I ask why you are living here? By our records you are supposed to be living with your aunt and Uncle…"

Haileys expression darkened, and the Cat girl spoke in her stead. "Hailey… cut out the toxic influences in her life… She is not welcome there anymore, even if she wanted to go back."

Mcgonagall realised this conversation would go south very quickly if she continued this line of discussion. "Nevermind, I'm sure you had your reasons."

"Who needs a family like that anyway." Hailey huffed, seemingly calming down.

"Regardless, As the letter suggests, the term starts on the first of september, I would like a response as soon as possible. Although since I am here, I suppose I should just ask directly. Do you have a guardian I can speak too?"

Hailey and the cat girl looked at each other. "I mean yeah, I have one," Hailey said, "but she's not often here, I'm not sure you could meet her. Honestly, if she wanted to meet you-"

"Then she would already be here." Came a new voice once more from behind her.

Mcgonagall sighed. It seemed people in this house had a flair for the dramatic, she turned around.

Unlike Hailey and the cat girl, this was a grown woman. Wearing a large purple dress, and pink mob cap, wIth a parasol slung over her shoulder, with long immaculate blond hair. She had a mischievous glint in her violet eyes, not unlike dumbledore, although this seemed slightly more predatory. There was an aura of age about her, despite her youthful appearance, almost ancient.

"Yukari!" shouted Hailey, running past Mcgonagall and throwing herself at the woman, who caught her and returned the hug.

"Hello Hailey, have you been good?" Yukari said.

"Nope!" Hailey said, beaming from ear to ear.

Yukari ruffled her hair, "Well aren't you feeling Cheeky today."

"If I may say, Hailey has been performing admirably in her studies in the very least." said Someone walking past Mcgonagall, who was getting seriously tired of people appearing behind her.

The new woman stopped in front of her, and bowed respectfully. This woman was just as tall as Mcgonagall, but whose height was further augmented by the animal ears under her mob cap. She also had a complete mess of fluffy animal tails behind her, maybe fox tails. Mcgonagall concluded that she was something similar to the cat girl, who was now standing behind the fox woman.

"Apologies for any confusion our sudden arrival may have caused, I am Ran Yakumo, Shikigami to Yukari Yakumo, the woman who arrived with me." she straightens up, "We are Hailey's guardians, and I am her personal tutor." She gestures to the cat girl, "as she has not introduced herself yet, this is Chen Yakumo, my shikigami."

The cat girl bowed in mimicry of Ran. Mcgonagall didn't know what I shikigami was, but at her best guess it must be some sort of servant. Although a servant having a servant was rather unusual, and the shared surname was also odd.

"A pleasure to meet you." Mcgonagall said, returning the courtesy with a bow of her own, it payed to be respectful, especially in the house of another. "I am Professor Mcgonagall of Hogwarts, From your timely appearance, I assume you have been listening?"

"A fair assumption," Yukari said, joining the conversation alongside Ran, with Hailey standing beside her. "You wish for Hailey to attend this wizard school of yours, am I correct?"

Hailey made a face, not liking the idea of going to school again. But this was largely ignored by everyone else.

"Yes that is correct," Mcgonagall said, "Term starts on the first of september, if you like I can show you where school supplies may be purchased, as well as the platform you must board to get to Hogwarts-"

"Excuse me," Ran said, cutting off Mcgonagall, "you speak as if Hailey's attendance is a foregone conclusion."

Hailey looked up at Ran in hope.

"Now while I mean no disrespect to your institution. As Hailey's tutor, I feel I must make sure that your curriculum will be sufficiently academically challenging and rewarding for Young Haileys intellectual development." Ran said.

Hailey cocked her head, trying to work out if she should be happy about that.

"I'm afraid I don't quite know what you mean." said Mcgonagall, not sure where the fox woman was going with this.

Yukari held her fan to her face, trying to hide her urge to laugh.

"I understand that your school is most probably a specialist school," Ran began enthusiastically, "And I am sure your magical curriculum is extensive. But I wish to know what you offer for your basic curriculum, Literacy, philosophy, media studies, theology, the sciences, thaumaturgical metaphysics, home economics, but mostly Mathematics and History as they are her weakest subjects and they would suffer greatly if neglected. She has a terrible memory for numbers after all… And judging by the fact that Yukari-sama is trying and failing to withhold laughter, I'm not going to like the answers am I?" Ran said, her enthusiasm flatlining.

Mcgonagall looked the fox woman up and down, trying and failing to think of an answer to placate the woman, before deciding that there wasn't one, and going for the blunt truth. "Ms Yakumo, we consider a great deal of those things to be largely unnecessary to the majority of wizards, Hogwarts curriculum is almost entirely magic based."

There was a long pregnant silence (aside from Yukari's continued snickering), and the air temperature seemed to drop several degrees.

Ran took a deep breath. "Could you run that by me again?"

* * *

"Oh my~" said Remilia, watching through a viewing portal that Patchouli had set up, watching the shouting match that had quickly developed.

* * *

"No, I will not even hear of it!" Ran declared angrily, "I will not have Hailey waste away in this farce you call a school!"

The girl in question had sat down against the wall with Chen, and were currently sharing a bag of popcorn. It wasn't every day you see Ran screaming mad after all. Yukari is still trying to control her laughter.

"How dare you!" Mcgonagall declared in response, equally enraged. "Hogwarts is one of the finest magical institutions in europe! And Hailey has been enrolled by her parents since birth!"

"Parents who clearly don't know what's good for a child!"

"Don't you talk about Lily and James like that. They were wonderful people. Some of the finest students I ever did teach!"

"I will speak of the dead and gone however I like! Their names mean nothing to me, But Hailey's future does!" Rans pupils became slits, and she began extruding a malevolent aura "She is not going, and there is nothing you can say nor do to change my-"

A closed parasol flew out in front of Rans face. "That is enough Ran. I will take over from here." Yukari said, who had finally gotten her laughter under control.

To Mcgonagall's surprise, Ran immediately did. Her Aura receded, and she stepped back calmly, dutifully bowing. "I apologize, Yukari-sama."

"Quite Alright." Yukari said, Bringing the parasol back to her shoulder, and facing Mcgonagall. "I apologise for my shikigami's outburst. But she cares deeply about young Hailey, and has spent the last five years teaching her the things you deem 'unnecessary'."

Mcgonagall still wasn't happy with Ran, with both the things she said about Hogwarts and her disrespect of Lily and James. But she wasn't about to burn down any more bridges by refusing an apology. "I suppose I also let my anger get the better of me, I apologise for my loss of temper."

Yukari waved her hand. "Think nothing of it. If nothing else I had a good chuckle."

Mcgonagall frowned, wondering if this one might be more troublesome than the last.

Yukari smiled deviously, "Now, as I see it, You are quite insistent on young Hailey's attendance, and for the record, I am not entirely against it."

Hailey spat out her popcorn.

"Yukari-sama, you can not be serious-" Ran said, but Yukari cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"However I do agree with my sweet dutiful Ran. I do not wish for Haileys still budding intellect to waste away. So I suggest a compromise."

"A compromise?" Mcgonagall said.

"Indeed. My _dear little Hailey_ can attend Hogwarts, but Ran must accompany her, to continue her tutelage." Yukari said.

"What!" Hailey exclaimed, shooting to her feet.

"If that is what you wish." Ran said, bowing deeply.

"But… but…" said Hailey, floundering for any excuse to keep her from going to school.

Yukari kneeled down to Haileys level and put a hand on your shoulder. "Hailey, you know what I have told you, about why you cannot live in Gensokyo?"

Hailey looked down. "That certain things must be done out here before I can become a propper member of the Yakumo household." she said sullenly.

"Well Hailey, do well at Hogwarts, and that may be the last thing I ask of you before you get your wish." Yukari said, smirking.

Hailey looked up, her eyes sparkling. "You mean it?"

"Of course, would I lie to you?" said Yukari sweetly, ruffling Haileys hair.

"I'll do my best!" Hailey said, her eyes burning with determination.

"I know you will," said Yukari, standing up, and turning back to Mcgonagall. "Well, how about it Professor? those are my terms, and I will accept no others."

"I will have to speak to the headmaster, but I'm sure we can make accommodations." Mcgonagall said, although in truth she is relieved that a resolution had been so easily reached.

"Very well, Let's go speak to him then," said Yukari, walking past Mcgonagall, Ran in toe. "I am quite interested in meeting this Dumbledore fellow."

"Excuse me?" Mcgonagall said.

"Don't worry, we won't hold you up, We'll be waiting in the Three Broomsticks, just drop by when Dumbledore is available." Yukari said, her and Ran rounding a corner, where there footsteps abruptly ceased.

"Annnd she's gone." Chen said, "Well that was fun, Nice ta meetcha Ms Mcgonagall. I guess you better get going. Yukari-sama is patient, but there's no telling what she will do if she gets bored."

Mcgonagall, looked down at the small smirking cat girl, and decided that caution is the better part of valour in this situation. "In that case, I better be on my way." She goes to leave, but then turns back to Hailey, "Before I go, I just want to say... I am happy to see you doing well. I never really liked the idea of leaving you with those… muggles, and I worried the worst when I heard of your disappearance. I am glad to see you safe." And with these words Mcgonagall departed.

This left Hailey and Chen standing in the corridor in an introspective silence.

"Well that happened." Chen finally said.

"Yup."

"And now your going to school again."

"Uh-huh."

Chen clapped her hands together. "Well this calls for a celebration. Congratulations on getting into whatever-its-called, This calls for snacks and entertainment."

Hailey gave her a blank stare. "You are just using this as an excuse to get out of cleaning."

"Eh, it's clean enough." Chen said, ignoring the dust piles in the corners, and kicking her discarded broom to the wall. "So is that a no to robbing 7-Eleven and harassing your cousin?"

"No, I could do with a pick me up," Hailey said sullenly.

* * *

"Thank you for both your time and understanding headmaster." said Yukari, bowing. "We shant take up any more of your busy day."

"Oh no, it's quite alright Lady Yukari. I'm glad we could come to a mutually beneficial agreement." said Dumbledore, "I'm glad Hailey is in such capable hands."

"Oh you flatterer you," said Yukari, "But I'm afraid we must be going, and thank you for young Haileys gringotts key. I'm sure Hailey will be ecstatic to find out she has become rich overnight."

"Not at all, it wasn't mine to begin with, I was only minding it. Will you be alright in leaving? Mcgonagall can accompany you if you wish."

"No need, we can see ourselves out." said Yukari, stepping out the door. "Goodbye Headmaster, I look forward to our further dealings."

The door shut.

After a moment, Mcgonagall spoke. "Albus."

"You wish to know what I think about them, don't you?" said Dumbledore, his eyes still on the door.

"Yes, even disregarding the obvious animal features of Ran, they both seem strange. I might go so far as to say, Inhuman." Mcgonagall said.

"An astute observation, as neither of them are." Dumbledore said. He got up and turned around to stare out the window. "Minerva, in this world, there are… existences. Entities, some as old as human consciousness. Gods, demons, creatures of fear, belief and legend. They embody the world as it once was, frightening, mysterious and unknowable. And they were once everywhere, some weak, some strong, and others whose strength could end the very world."

There was a pause, and Mcgonagall had to ask. "But what happened to them?"

"Reason happened." Dumbledore said, "It was the muggles mostly. Their march of discovery and progress left little room for the unknowable. Where might and magic failed, reason and logic wore them down, leaving them weak, frail, until they started simply fading away."

Mcgonagall, felt a pang of sympathy. "And there is nothing that could have been done?"

Dumbledore sighed. "No-one was willing to do it, we wizards, in our quest for secrecy, played no small part in their demise, as we hid the unknowable from the eyes of normal men. We knew what we were doing, but no-one could bring themselves to care for the creatures of myth and legend, who had lorded their strength over us mortals for many millennia. We willingly helped commit an unintentional genocide."

Mcgonagall bowed her head in memorial for the fallen creatures, before remembering where the conversation had began. "But, does that mean…"

"Not all of these creatures are gone," Dumbledore continued, "Many managed to survive, some by forming hidden enclaves, sharing what little power they have left to survive. Others by being too stubborn an existence to fade away, and live on, albeit a shadow of their former selves. And yet others… some are simply too powerful an existence to ever fade. And that is Yukari."

Mcgonagall stared. "I… see," she said weakly, "and what of Ran?"

"A simpler question," Dumbledore said. "In japanese folklore, there is one of these creatures called a Youko, a sort of fox spirit. A creature of great intellect and long life, who posses potent magical powers, and specialise in illusion. It is said you can tell how old and powerful a Youko is by counting its tails, an extra tail for every century its lived. Ran had nine tails, the most tails a Youko can posses. She is most probably exceptionally powerful, although not as much as her master I'd wager."

Mcgonagall stewed in her thoughts for a moment. "Albus, I know it's probably a little late, but should we really…"

"I do not think we need to worry, I do not think they are our enemies." said Dumbledore, "That said, nor are they our friends, but I feel the most unwise thing we could do in this situation is to refuse their requests, especially if we wish Hailey's attendance."

"I suppose so," Said Mcgonagall, "but I can't help but wonder what young Hailey did to gain such odd company."

"What indeed." said Dumbledore, still facing the window.

* * *

 **And shit is finally happening, Hailey is on her way to Hogwarts, and totally destroying cannon.**

 **Bear in mind, while I will be going ever so slightly out of my way to make sure Hailey interacts with people from the cannon, do not expect things to progress in the same way as The books. Hailey is a different person to Harry and will make different decisions and form somewhat different relationships.**

 **And since I can't PM you Sgn, to answer your question: no, Hailey is not Rumia, totally different people eater.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Gone shopping

"And here we are in Diagon Alley, I believe the pun is intentional." Yukari said, as the bricks in the wall receded, putting her parasol back on her shoulder. "For all your english wizarding needs."

Chen and Hailey went ahead and started poking around, with Ran and Yukari following behind.

"Hey this place is pretty neat." Chen said, sticking her head into a cauldron, "HELLO!"

Chen, try not to cause a scene, or I shall have to send you home." Ran scolded.

Indeed, Ran and Chen already seemed to be picking up quite a few stares, what with their obvious animal attributes.

"Sorry Ran-sama." Chen said, only slightly mollified. But she fell in behind Ran anyway.

"So where are we heading?" Hailey asked, as she had a staring contest with an owl in a shop window.

"Well first we need to secure some of the local finances, as we will need it to purchase Hailey's school supplies. So the bank is our first stop." Yukari said.

"Ooh! Are we gonna rob a bank?" Chen said excitedly, before Yukari bopped her on the head with her parasol.

"None of that here Chen. let's try not to make Hailey an outlaw before her first term even starts." Yukari jokingly reprimanded. "There will be plenty of time for that later. No, we are going to be withdrawing from Hailey's family vault."

"I have a family vault?" Hailey said.

"Indeed, The headmaster had been holding on to the key for safe keeping, and when I visited he saw fit to return it. Remember to thank him when you meet him." Yukari said. "And here we are."

They walked up to the large marble building and through its bronze doors, and ignoring the inscription on the silver doors beyond it. They walked over to an open counter.

"Good morning." Yukari said.

"Good morning Lady Yukari. What business do you have today?" The goblin said, nodding respectfully.

Yukari put a hand on Haileys shoulder, "I have recently taken young Hailey Potter under my wing, and her term is coming up. So I shall be making a withdrawal from her families accounts."

The goblin gave Hailey a strange look, as if he was trying to work out whether he should be sorry for her or not, before turning back to Yukari. "Very well. You have the key I presume?"

"Of course." said Yukari, handing it over, "I also wish to officiate that Hailey is under the protection of the Yakumo family, and to authorize myself and Ran to make withdrawals on her behalf."

"Of course, I shall have two extra keys be made immediately, Which one of you will be staying to officiate the paperwork?"

"Ran is authorized to act in my behalf," said Yukari, Ran stepping forward, "I shall accompany Hailey to her vault. Chen may also accompany us."

"Very well. Griphook!" The goblin called another Goblin, presumably Griphook. "Take these three down to the Potter vaults."

Griphook nodded and beckoned Hailey, Chen and Yukari over. "This way."

They followed the goblin through another set of doors, into a dark granite passage, with tracks imbedded into the floor, The goblin whistled and a large cart rocketed up the track. "All aboard."

Yukari sat in the middle being flanked on either side by Hailey and Chen, while the goblin sat in front. And the cart thundered off into the tunnels.

Chan and Hailey whooped and cheered as the cart sped along irresponsibly fast, and taking in the various sites along the way. Chen claimed that she saw a dragon at one point, but Hailey didn't get to see, and thought Chen was pulling her leg.

"Here we are, Vault 687, the Potter vaults." Griphook said, and he and the trio disembarked.

The goblin slotted the key into the lock, and pushed the heavy doors open, "I shall wait here for you to finish. Take your time."

"Wooahh!" said Hailey, staring at the mounds of gold, silver and bronze coins. "These are all mine?"

"Indeed they are." Yukari said, "Good thing you brought your purse, hmmm?"

"Wow Hailey, who knew you were filthy stinking rich?" said Chen, surreptitiously pocketing some of the gold ones .

Hailey didn't respond, too busy shoveling coins into her purse. Until Yukari stopped her.

"That's enough Hailey, it isn't going anywhere. That should be more than enough for today… or indeed the whole year… maybe two." Yukari said.

Hailey blushed. "Yes Yukari-sama."

On the trip back up the tunnels, Chen and Hailey were discussing all the things she could now buy with the small fortune she had in her handbag.

"I mean, just think of all the catnip!" Chen said, "We might not even need to rob convenience stores for snacks!" This last remark earning an odd look from the goblin.

"Forget that!" said Hailey, " With this much I can even buy myself whatever I want for my birthday!"

"Ehh?" said Chen.

Yukari gave a good natured roll of her eyes. "Its Haileys birthday are taking her out to dinner tonight. We discussed this before we left. Do try to pay attention."

Hailey pouted. "We've known each other for years, the least you could do is remember my birthday."

"I'll buy you something nice." Chen said defensively.

"With money you just took from her vault." Yukari reminded, deepening Haileys pout.

"What's a few gold coins between friends?" Chen said, shrugging innocently.

They stared at each other for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

The rest of the trip back up past uneventfully, and they found themselves stepping out into the main hall of Gringotts once more.

"Here, your key." Griphook said, handing it to Hailey. "The spare keys should be done shortly, I shall go fetch them. Assuming your fox has finished the paperwork, you shall have them immediately." he bustled off.

"That's what I like about goblins, quick, efficient, unscrupulous and devious." Yukari said, before returning to Ran.

"Excellent timing, I have just finished." Ran said, with an impressive stack of papers in front of her. "I just need Hailey's signature."

"Okay!" Hailey said Happily, walking up to Ran, and allowing herself to be picked up by the fox in order to reach.

After spending a second or two trying to work out how to work a quill ("It's like a calligraphy brush, you have to dip it in ink first.") She proudly signed 'Hailey Potter', dotting the 'i' with a heart.

"Congratulations Miss Potter, in the eyes of Gringotts you are now an official ward of the Yakumo family, for your sins." the goblin said, allowing a smile, as if he just heard a really cruel joke.

"Thanks?" said Hailey tilting her head.

"Please wait a moment for your new keys, they will be here shortly." The Goblin said, taking away the stack of papers.

"Err, Excuse me." Came a gruff voice from behind the group.

They turned around, to see an absolute giant of a man, tall and broad. He towered over everyone in the room. He wore a large moleskin overcoat covered in pockets, and had a massive black beard. His black eyes were kind however, and they currently looked down at Hailey.

"Sorry fer overhearing, but you wouldn't happen to be… Hailey potter would you?" He said.

Hailey grinned up at the giant. "Yup, thats my name don't wear it out, or do. I like being talked about."

This got a chuckle out of the giant. "Well, My names Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts, although most folks just call me Hagrid. Sorry fer intruding, but… Well, I haven't seen you since you were a baby. I just wanted to say hello really."

"You knew me as a baby?" Hailey said, looking up at the giant.

"I take it you were acquainted with the late Mr and Ms Potter." Yukari said, drawing Hagrids attention, "Sorry for butting in, but allow me to introduce myself. I am Yukari Yakumo, Haileys current guardian. I was not personally acquainted with Hailey's parents, may they rest in peace, but I understand they were very well loved."

"Yeah that would be about right. Lily and James were the finest pair of wizards you ever did meet." Hagrid said, "I must say, we all had quite a scare when Hailey disappeared like that. But she seems to be in good company at least, better than that muggle lot at any rate."

"Why thank you." said Yukari, in mock bashfulness, hiding her grin behind her fan.

Hagrid turned back down to Hailey. "And look at you, all grown up, You remind me of yer mother when she was your age. You've definitely got her eyes, that's for sure. I think you might of inherited that hair from your dad though, and your eyesight too by the looks of those glasses."

Hailey pouted. "Gee, thanks dad." she said sarcastically. A side ponytail was the best she could manage when it came to styling, at least without spending two hours every morning and a fortune on haircare. Her hair was eternally uncooperative.

Hagrid couldn't help but laugh, "Looks like you inherited yer sense of humour from him too. I got a feeling you're gonna be a troublemaker, just like him."

"Is that so~" said Hailey, smiling at Hagrid.

"Pardon." said Griphook, drawing their attention. "I have the new keys. They will remain functional until the day when she ceases to be your ward. In that instance, I suggest returning them as soon as possible, or at least disposing of them properly, as they will violently combust and melt within 4 days."

"A pleasure doing business." said Yukari, as Ran took the keys.

"Likewise, good day." said the Goblin, leaving.

"Well, I suppose you better be off then, I still got business with the bank." said Hagrid, but then he seemed to have another thought. "But I'll tell you what, Its your birthday today ain't it? If you drop by the Leaky Cauldron on the way out, I'll give you a present."

"You remember my Birthday?" said Hailey, her eyes filled with awe.

"I don't think I could ever forget it." said Hagrid quietly. But he rallied, and turned to Yukari. "Say is Hailey allowed pets?"

"Of course, I'd never even think of denying her." said Yukari, smiling.

"Alright, after I'm finished here, I'll get you a proper Wizarding animal."

"Excuse me, you are holding up the counter." said a Goblin irritably.

"Oops, better let you get going." said Hagrid, "But don't forget, I'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron with her present."

"We won't forget." said Yukari, "Come on Hailey, lets go. We've got a lot of shopping to do."

Hailey nodded, still slightly dumbfounded. And she was lead out.

"A human I had never met before remembered my birthday... and he is going to give me a present, a pet even." mumbled Hailey, then she smiled. "I think I like him."

"An interesting character to be sure." said Yukari, "although it would be inaccurate to consider him completely human."

* * *

"Do I have too?" Hailey whined.

"It's on the list, and you are required to wear them." Ran said sternly.

"But…" Hailey gestured to the school robes in the window, "They are so boring!"

"If they were colourful and fun they wouldn't be uniforms." Yukari said dryly, "Just grin and bear it. I doubt we are going to be getting a concession on this just because you want to express your individuality."

Hailey grumbled and walked in.

"Hello dear." said a woman, "Hogwarts first year?"

Hailey didn't say anything, so Yukari said. "Yes she is, and she would very much like to be fitted for her school robes, **right Hailey?** "

"Yes Yukari-sama." Hailey said sullenly.

"Don't worry, it won't take long." said the woman. "Just come over here, I'll get you fitted."

Hailey was stood on a stool, and the woman begun taking her measurements by slipping a robe over her head and pinning it to the right length, (Thankfully she wasn't asked to take off her petticoat), where nearby a boy was being similarly measured.

"Hello, Hogwarts first year?" The boy said, catching Haileys attention. He was a pale boy with blond hair, he looked kind of bored and aloof.

"For my sins, yes." said Hailey, who had liked the sound of it when the goblin had said it.

"Not looking forward to it are you?" said the Boy, raising his eyebrow.

"I was being homeschooled until now," Hailey said, shrugging, "When I got the letter, Yukari-sama decided to enroll me on a whim. So here I am."

"Strange…" said the boy, not sounding particularly interested. He tilted his head toward Yukari, who was leaning against the wall fanning herself while reading a catalog. "Is that who you mentioned? Is she your mother?"

"My guardian," corrected Hailey, "My parents are dead."

"Sorry to hear that I suppose." said the boy, not sounding too sorry.

"Its okay," said Hailey, shrugging. "I got Yukari and Ran, and the guy who did it got what was coming to him."

That actually managed to provoke a look of surprise from the boy, and Hailey smiled sweetly.

There was a small silence for a moment as that effectively killed the conversation, but then Hailey got bored. "So what about you? Looking forward to going?"

"Hmm? Well yes I suppose." said the boy, probably equally bored, "My father wanted me to go to a different school in eastern Europe, but mother didn't like the idea of me being so far away from home. I suppose it's for the best, my family have been going to Hogwarts for generations."

"Thats neat." said Hailey.

"You have any idea what house you are going into?" the boy asked.

"Not really." Hailey said. She didn't even know there were houses until now, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"I suppose no-one does really," said the boy, "But I am sure I'll be in Slytherin, everyone in my family has been."

"You are really proud of your family aren't you?" Hailey asked, tilting her head.

"Well, yes I am, what of it?" The boy asked, with a slightly dangerous edge.

"Oh nothing," said Hailey, "Having pride in your family is cool and all, but it isn't much substitute for having pride in yourself."

"All done dear," said the woman measuring Hailey, taking the robe off.

"Finally." said Hailey, hopping down from the stool, "See you at Hogwarts." she said to the slightly dumbfounded boy, before skipping off to Yukari.

"Making friends?" Yukari asked.

"More like cultivating potential enemies." Hailey said.

Yukari patted her on the head. "Good girl."

In a few minutes they left with their school clothes, Hailey had specifically asked for extras in order to 'experiment.' with.

The next stop was the bookshop next door, Flourish and Blotts. Ran and Chen were already there, the former looking far more interested than the latter.

Chen perked up slightly from behind the large stack of books she was holding. "Oh Hey Hailey, great timing. Please stop her before she buys the whole damn store!"

"Umm Ran, my list didn't have that many books." Hailey said.

"I know." said Ran, dropping some more books in Hailey's hands, "But that doesn't mean we should limit ourselves to what the school has prescribed, no student of mine will simply be 'average'." the pile in Haileys hands started getting larger, "Besides, I myself wish to know the extent of the schools curriculum. So all the ones Chen is carring are for my own personal reading."

"Is that so." Hailey said, getting weak at the knees.

"Help." Chen said weakly, trying to control the massive pile in her hands.

Yukari giggled, but decided to show mercy. "Now now Ran, that will do. You can come back in your own time. But we have other places to be today, and dinner reservations in the evening."

"Oh, of course Yukari-sama." said Ran, stopping what she was doing and bowing, "I apologise for the inconvenience."

"Quite alright," said Yukari, lifting the pile of books out of Hailey's hand with a wave of her own. "We'll just take these to the counter. Don't worry we'll pay for these. You just have a look around for any books that take your fancy."

Hailey decided to take up Yukari's advise and do a bit of personal browsing. She picked up a few curse books, as well as some miscellaneous titles on magical beasts, creatures and people of myth (to see if any of her friends were in there) and some trashy romance novels (which she found funny) as well as some other miscellaneous fiction.

When she went to the counter, she saw several people staring as Yukari gently dropped the books one at a time into a gap, as Ran and Chen stood to one side. Chen looking visibly relieved to not be carrying all those books.

There was also a tall thin blond man standing to one side, watching the scene with an unreadable expression. The resemblance with the boy from the shop next door suggested this to be a relative, probably his father.

"These too." Hailey said, dropping her pile on the counter.

"More? My you are a bookish lot." said the man at the counter. He raised his eyebrows at some of the titles. "Your a first year aren't you? These curse books are a bit advanced for you aren't they?"

"Well they are more for inspiration than anything else." Hailey said.

The man gave her a odd look, but probably due to the company she kept decided not to ask. They left the store not long after.

* * *

They made several other stops after that, they brought a cauldron, some scales, an incredibly fancy telescope, and at Haileys insistence, a Magical trunk, that was light as a feather and had several switching compartments including a secret room, from the various stores around the alley. They also spent a good deal of time at the apothecary as Hailey decided to buy a whole lot of stuff to send to Marisa, thinking she might get a kick out of it.

"Lets see, What next?" said Yukari, as they all sat at a corner cafe for some tea.

"The wand, Yukari-sama." Ran said, looking at Hailey's list.

"Why do I need a wand anyway?" hailey said, "I can do lots of magic, and I don't need some magic stick to do that."

"It's a different sort of magic Hailey, this wizard magic is rather more… dainty, delicate than the magic I have been teaching you, and it requires a foci, hence the wand." Yukari said, "There is also the matter of blending in, you have seen the attention I gain whenever I open a gap have you not? If you start throwing handfuls of green lightning, it will bring you unessersary attention. You remember what I said Hailey?"

"Yes Yukari-sama," said Hailey. She had been instructed to keep her Youkai nature on the down low, as much as it is possible to do so. For now, she is Hailey the ordinary girl on her way to her first year of magic school, much to her annoyance. Albeit one with weird teeth and a scar. Hailey at least conceded that it might be at least fun to keep her nature under wraps for now, if only for the sake of surprising people later.

"For that matter, maybe we should get wands. What do you think Ran?" Yukari said.

"If you wish Yukari, although I will stand out regardless of wands." Ran said, her ears flicking for emphasis.

"True enough." Yukari said.

* * *

Walking into Ollivanders, they were greeted with a powerful, yet benign magical aura that permeated the entire building. It hung heavy in the air, perhaps intensified by the small size of the shop. It left Hailey awed.

"Good afternoon."

And then the man himself. An elderly gentleman with silvery eyes, he had an almost ethereal, otherworldly quality to him, and his unblinking eyes spoke of the wisdom of something truly ancient.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Hailey Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." He got closer, as if examining Hailey. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it, it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

"Wha… What are you?" said Hailey.

The man chuckled. "My, it's not everyday someone asks me a question like that." said the man. "As for what I am, I am Ollivander, Wandmaker. And what of you, what might you be?"

"A youk- oop!" said Hailey, covering her mouth when she remembered she was supposed to be keeping that a secret.

"It's quite alright Hailey." said Yukari stepping forward, "We have nothing to fear here. Good afternoon Mr Ollivander, I have heard a lot about you."

"As I of you," said Ollivander, "What business does the Border of the Phantasm have in my humble shop?"

"Oh the usual kind," said Yukari, "I am functioning as Haileys guardian, and she needs a wand for school."

"Of course," said Ollivander, pulling out an odd tape measure, "please hold out your wand arm."

Hailey held out her right arm.

The tape measure started measuring on its own, taking all kinds of bizarre measurements, while Ollivander small talked about wand construction, while taking boxes off the shelves.

"Thats enough," he instructed the tape measure, which immediately ceased its activity.

"Right then Ms Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring, nine inches, nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

She tried but with no results. And Ollivander took it away and handed her another. What followed was a length of time of just trying out different wands with little to no success, much to the frustration of Hailey. She was on the verge of faking something, before she caught a look from both Yukari and Ollivander, and decided to just keep waving sticks like an idiot. This went on until…

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere... I wonder, now... yes, why not? unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

When Hailey took this one, she got a tingle up and down her arm. Feeling confident and relieved, she spun it above her head, releasing a shower of multicoloured sparks.

Yukari smiled and clapped, while Ollivander cried. "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well well well... how curious... how very curious... "

He put Hailey's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..."

"What, is something wrong?" asked Hailey.

Mr. Ollivander fixed Hailey with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Ms. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather, just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother... Why, its brother gave you that scar."

Hailey tilted her head. "My parents murderer was a Wizard?"

"You haven't been told?" Ollivander said, before shaking his head, "Well, it is not my story to tell, but I advise you learn it soon, otherwise you might be in for a few surprises. But I can tell you this, Your wands brother did many great things, many were terrible indeed, but great can expect many great things from you as well."

"Terrible great things or great great things?" Hailey asked.

Ollivander handed her the wand box, "That is for you to decide."

Hailey thanked Ollivander for the wand, and ran out, presumably to brag to Chen. However Yukari remained.

"I take it there is something else you need to ask me?" Ollivander said.

"Of course." Yukari said, before reaching into a gap and pulling out a thick cherry branch, and handing it to OllivanderS she then reached up, and plucked a single hair from her head, which she held out for Ollivander to take. "Do you think you could make something of this?"

"I am sure I could, but…" He looked down at the branch in his hands, "This is some strange wood. It has a certain darkness about it. It has most certainly tasted blood."

"It is a branch from the Saigyou Ayakashi, a youkai tree, sealed away by the death of one of my best friends over one thousand years ago, but not before it claimed the lives of many. It seemed... fitting."

Ollivander put the branch down reverently and took the hair as well, "Ahh, yes this will serve well in a wand, a very, very powerful wand."

"You can use it however you please, I doubt you will need all of it for one wand after all. Same for the branch. I could even get you more if you desire. I have no love for that tree." said Yukari.

"Very generous, but I doubt many wizards could use wands made of such potent ingredients." Ollivander said, "But I will keep that in mind."

"Pleasure doing business with you." said Yukari, handing over a large pouch of Gallions "I shall return within two weeks to collect the finished piece. Is that reasonable?"

"Very much so." said Ollivander bowing, "It has been a pleasure meeting you Yukari."

"Likewise." said Yukari, "Now if you excuse me, the others might be becoming impatient."

* * *

"OHMAIGOD she's sooo pretty3" Hailey exclaimed looking at her new owl. It was pure white, and regarded Hailey curiously.

Hagrid chuckled. "Thought you might like her, Owls make great pets. Useful too, they keep vermin down, deliver your post and are good company."

"Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou!" said Hailey, hugging Hagrids leg. "You are my favourite human!"

"Err... don't mention it," said Hagrid, slightly embarrassed, and also slightly confused by Haileys wording.

"I think Marisa and Reimu might be disappointed to hear that." Yukari said teasingly.

"Yeah well, when's the last time they remembered my birthday?" Hailey said, but she let go of Hagrids leg.

"Regardless, I thank you for your generosity, Mr Hagrid." said Yukari, bowing. "Hailey doesn't have a lot of friends, or even people she regards positively, outside of our household. You have clearly left an impression on her, please continue to look out for her at Hogwarts."

"I'd be glad to Ms Yukari," said Hagrid, blushing slightly.

"Now I must simply invite you to Haileys birthday dinner, I won't take no for an answer." said Yukari.

"Oh well, that's mighty generous of you miss. But, well see I've got important business back at Hogwarts, I don't want to keep Dumbledore waiting, he's counting on me after all." Hagrid said, although he did look like he wanted to say yes.

Yukari gained a thoughtful expression. "Yes I suppose so, care to wait a few moments?"

Without waiting for an answer, she stepped out of the door. Less than five minutes later, she stepped back in.

With Dumbledore.

"What a curious power… Ahh Hagrid, what a pleasant surprise!" Dumbledore said.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here sir?" said Hagrid.

"Well some sudden business had me in town, when I happened to run into Lady Yukari here, who invited me to dinner to celebrate Young Haileys birthday. Have you been invited too?"

"Well yes Professor." Hagrid mumbled, "I was gonna say no as I gotta get you-know-what back to Hogwarts…"

"Nonsense Hagrid." said Dumbledore jovially, "No need to rush, I insist."

"Thank you headmaster." said Hagrid, not sure what to think of Dumbledore's sudden appearance, but happy that he might spend a bit more time with Hailey.

Dumbledore then spotted Hailey and crouched down in front of her. "And here is the girl herself, I know you have probably figured it out, but I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. Nice to see you again Hailey."

"We've met?" Hailey said.

"Long before you could remember," Dumbledore said, smiling. He brought out a parcel from behind his back. "It's not much, but I always quite like getting sweets on my birthday."

"Thanks a lot," said Hailey enthusiastically, accepting the parcel. When she looked Dumbledore in the eye however, she gained an introspective expression.

"Is something the matter?" Dumbledore said.

"No, its just…" Hailey glanced at Yukari and then back at Dumbledore, "you have similar eyes is all."

"Dumbledore blinked, before patting her on the head. "You are an observant girl aren't you?"

"Hehe~" said Hailey happily.

"Well now that we are all here, how about we get going? I have reservations at this charming little Bistro not far from here…"

* * *

As it happens Yukari had reserved an entire dining room for the birthday, and there was a large table spread waiting for them, and there was enough even for the extra guests.

Speaking of extra guests.

"Remi, Meiling!" Hailey said, running to greet the new arrivals.

"Hey there kid! Happy Birthday" Meiling said, kneeling to take Haileys running tackle hug. "How you been doing?"

"Happy Birthday Hailey, and congratulations on your acceptance... I suppose." said Remila, smiling. She was flanked as always by Sakuya, but she seemed to have managed to drag Patchouli along as well. "You-know-who sends her love."

"Thanks." said Hailey, who Meiling had lifted onto her shoulder. "Come in, we've already started, and I have some new friends!"

As the SDM party arrived at the table, Remilia immediately going to converse with Yukari, Dumbledore recognised two of them immediately.

The small girl was none other than Remilia Scarlet, one of the most charming and influential Vampires in Europe. She is said to have considerable influence in many east european Ministries of magic, primarily centered around Romania, where she called home. It is also said that even other Vampires are scared of her powerful magic, and she has been on record of claiming to be one of the last 'true' vampires. No one is sure of the truth of her claims, but no one can deny the batlike wings on her back, and her seemingly eternal youth, even after at least five hundred years of age. Thankfully she largely keeps to herself, and is rarely seen, except for quidditch, which she is a patron.

The other however…

Patchouli, as if sensing the scrutiny, looked up from her book. She squinted at Dumbledore for a moment, before something akin to recognition passed her face. "Oh you're... Dumbledore right? Didn't recognise you under all that grey hair."

"You however haven't changed a bit, Miss Knowledge." Dumbledore said evenly.

To say Dumbledore knew Patchouli was a bit of an understatement. In fact, they went to school together. Even as many claimed Dumbledore to be the greatest student in the history of Hogwarts, none who knew of her could deny the sheer brilliance that was Patchouli Knowledge. In fact many had stated that her brilliance was one of her greatest flaws. Two years under Dumbledore, no one knew the real surname or origin of the purple haired, purple eyed girl, if she even had one. She entered the school a mystery and left an even bigger mystery, the only thing anyone new for sure was her completely terrible health.

A Ravenclaw, while her first and second years were marked with brilliant academic achievements and remarkable magical growth, by her third year, she started to change. She became dissatisfied with her lessons, the teachers, the curriculum, the school, life even. She began reading through her lessons, spending her times submerged in books, refusing to acknowledge the other students, or even teachers unless she had too. And it only got worse in her fifth and sixth years when her proficiency at magic started outstripping the teachers, and she sunk further and further into her books. In fact some students had taken to calling her the great unmoving library. By her seventh year, she was barely turning up to classes, preferring instead to lurk in unused classrooms and perform strange magical rituals that most people at Hogwarts had never seen before. She had even largely forgone the use of her wand.

In the end, the teachers of Hogwarts were quite happy to get rid of her. After her graduation, she appeared once or twice, occasionally performing seemingly impossible magical feats, but she eventually vanished entirely, and was largely forgotten, apart from the few books attributed to her name of dubious authenticity that appear every now and then, and a chocolate frog card.

Indeed, the only reason Dumbledore recalls her is because, both as a student and a teacher, Dumbledore was one of the few who Patchouli ever bothered to associate with. One of the few that were 'worth her time'. From their few interactions, Patchouli was always... unsatisfied, and bitter. She was constantly suffering under her seemingly incurable asthma and anemia. But she always pushed herself to the limits of what her conditions would allow. She felt that both the school, and the wizarding world at large was holding her back from attaining true power. She resented her conditions with a burning passion, which only magnified with every failed attempt to cure them. And on the day of her graduation, Dumbledore remembered her words clearly, _I will not let my condition control my life, If I cannot cure it, I will simply ignore it, I intend to live forever after all._

And here she was, having barely aged a day, with her nose still firmly planted in a book.

"The years have been kind to me." said Patchouli, "Kinder than they have to you at least. I am surprised. You always seemed like the only one close to my level, and it really isn't that hard, once you grasp the mechanics."

It didn't take great intellect to figure out what she was insinuating. "I can't say I really ever sought it out Miss Knowledge." he said, keeping his voice even.

"Your loss." Patchouli said, before seemingly losing interest in the conversation, and returning to her book.

Dumbledore relaxed slightly. Even after whatever Patchouli had done to ensure her youth, it hadn't changed her sole desire in life. To be left alone with her books.

Meanwhile Meiling was being introduced to Hagrid.

"Nice to meetcha." said Meiling holding out a hand. "Hong Meiling, Gardener and gatekeeper to the Scarlet mansion."

"Err, Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts, groundskeeper I suppose." he said extending his hand, but not sure how to take Meilings hand. Meiling solved it by grasping two of his fingers, and shaking, surprising Hagrid with her strong grip.

"Meiling is super strong, she can punch holes in concrete!" Hailey said enthusiastically, still perched on Meilings shoulder.

"Oh hush you." Said Meiling, ruffling her hair. Before addressing Hagrid. "So if I may ask, how did you come to be acquainted with our little hellion?"

"Well I knew her folks see, I'd seen her as a baby. And then I sorta ran into her at Gringotts, and seeing as it was her birthday and all, I got her a present." Hagrid said.

"He got me an owl!" Hailey said cheerily, pointing at the cage that inhabited the corner of the room, where the owl dozed.

Meiling laughed. "I can see why she's fond of you then, she loves attention."

"I've gathered that." said Hagrid jovially, "and what about you if you don't mind me askin?"

"Nothing too special," said Meiling, "My mistress and Yukari happen to be on friendly terms, and I was left to watch Hailey during one of their meetings. We sort of hit it off. Haileys currently living in one of my mistresses properties, so we see each other often."

"Meiling was one of my first friends." Hailey said.

"That too. And with that in mind..." said Meiling, lifting Hailey off of her shoulder, much to Hailey's disappointment, and placed Hailey in front of her. "It's your birthday after all, so I got you this."

Meiling, kneeled down and dropped a ridiculously long, oddly striped scarf over Haileys shoulders, and wrapped it around Haileys neck a few times, although it still trailed on the floor. "I heard your favourite was Tom Baker, so I knitted this up for you. It's a bit too long, but I'm sure you'll grow into it."

"Hailey looked down at the Scarf, and beamed up at the redhead. "Thank you Meiling," said Hailey, hugging her tenderly. Hagrid felt like he was looking at a pair of sisters, it was heartwarming.

When the hug broke, Meiling reached behind her back and pulled out an A4 envelope. "Got something else too, from you-know-who. She got a bit of her dinner on it, but it's still a lovely sentiment, and some amazing progress, so be sure to thank her. She really wanted to come, but... you know."

Hagrid was slightly alarmed by the usage of you-know-who, but from context he quickly figured they weren't talking about Voldemort. He was still curious however.

Hailey accepted it eagerly, "Something from Fl-"

"Shh!" Meiling said, "You know how Remilia feels about using her name in company."

"Oops!" said Hailey.

Now Hagrid was very curious. "What's this about then?"

Meiling rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, while Hailey opened her envelope. "Err, well you see…"

"It is more than my job's worth to discuss, is what you are trying to say, right Meiling?" said Sakuya, appearing so suddenly that Meiling, Hailey and Hagrid all jumped.

"Err, right, that." said Meiling, shooting Hagrid an apologetic look.

"Mistress wishes a word with you Meiling," said Sakuya, "Your presence is required immediately."

Meiling ruffled Hailey's hair again, "Gotta go kiddo, see you in a little bit."

She walks off with Sakuya, to where Yukari and Remilia sat.

Hagrid decided not to push the issue, but he did take a look at what Hailey had got from the mystery individual.

It was a picture, rendered crudely in crayon by an unskilled hand, probably a child, and it was of two smiling girls holding hands. The one on the right was clearly Hailey, with her black hair, glasses, hat, and green dress and eyes. The other was blonde with a red dress and white hat, her eyes were red and had little fangs in her smile, and from her back was some sort of brightly coloured wings. In the bottom right corner, there was some initials, FS. And on the top corner, there was what looks suspiciously like blood stains.

Curiosity is a terrible thing sometimes.

* * *

The party had settled down after the new arrivals, and to Hailey's horror, it had devolved into stories about her childhood.

"... So I finally found her in the Kitchen, and I kid you not, everything, including her, was covered in whipped cream." Meiling said, waving a half eaten chicken drumstick for emphasis, "And she just sort of looks at me pathetically, and in this tiny voice says: 'I can explain'. I just about died laughing."

There was a general laughter as Hailey tried to sink into her chair.

"Now now, I think we have had enough of teasing the girl." Dumbledore said. "Perhaps it is enough stories for now."

Hailey looked up with hope.

"Actually," said Yukari, "I think there is one more story that needs to be told, and I think you are one of the better ones to tell it Professor."

Hailey groaned. But Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh really, I can't say I know any amusing stories about Hailey."

"Oh not amusing," said Yukari, "But I think, considering how Hailey is about to enter Hogwarts, it might be best for Hailey to learn the circumstances behind the death of her parents."

There was a silence around the table, with variations of surprise and interest.

"You mean she don't know?" Hagrid said, almost incredulously, "Almost every wizard in europe knows, a lot grew up knowing her name."

"I'm famous!?" Hailey said, her eyes sparkling, but was lightly chopped on the forehead by Yukari, telling her to calm down.

"I gave her the short version. Her parents murdered, and she somehow disposed of the Murder, despite being an infant. But I didn't tell her the whole thing out of fear of it going to her head. But going to Hogwarts, its best she hears an entirely accurate version, and have to suffer through her bloated ego."

"I'm not that bad." pouted Hailey.

"I must admit, I am curious too," said Remilia, "I was familiar with the dark lord... at least by reputation. He seemed like a rather formidable fellow, I was never quite sure on how someone like that could have fallen to an infant."

Dumbledore decided not to comment on how flippantly Remilia referred to lord Voldemort. Considering she has Patchouli for company, he could understand being rather dismissal of the dark lord. after all, Patchouli was powerful when she left school, one could only shudder to think how much power she has accumulated since. In fact, it also begs the question on how powerful Remilia is, considering she can keep the knowledge hungry Patchouli by her side.

Dumbledore thought about it for a moment, before he said. "Very well, I suppose I can tell it as good as anyone. Although to be honest, no-one knows quite what happened that night. The story itself begins with a Dark wizard, one so powerful and terrible that he held the entire wizarding world in the grips of fear. He was called Lord Voldemort…"

And so Dumbledore told the story of the girl who lived.

Yukari was right, Hailey became completely insufferable for a week.

* * *

 **Jesus this was a Nightmare to edit, 20 pages and 69 hundred words.**

 **Fun fact, TTS programs pronounce Griphook as Grifook, I will never be able to unknow that so I thought it best to spread it around. (they also can't say Reimu for shit)**

 **I'm taking a little bit of creative liberties with the HP cannon, as you may have noticed. Because I am making an effort to incorporate the two worlds.**

 **Patchouli being the with Dumbledore at school was a little thing decided to add when I noticed that Patchoulis age was somewhere around 100 and Dumbledore was aged 115 when he died, so I thought it might be a fun little detail. And I intend to use this minor relationship for plot later on.**

 **By the way, I just entered Uni around about last week, so after I get though my chapter backlog (I have up to chapter 10 written but unedited) don't expect much in the way of frequent downloads.**


	7. Chapter 7 - All aboard

Hailey and company stepped onto Kings Cross station, with Chen Struggling with a trolley of their collective Belongings, while Yukari gave some hushed last minute instructions to Ran.

After she was finished, she turned to Hailey, "Very well, here we are. What does your ticket say again?"

"Platform nine and three-quarters, departs at eleven." said Hailey.

Yukari shook her head, "Nine and three-quarters, honestly. What's wrong with nine and a half? Come on, it's probably somewhere in between nine and ten."

The odd presession made their way across the station, completely unnoticeable to the ordinary people they passed, Rans magic made sure of that. Kitsunes were masters of illusion after all, so a simple spell to render non magical humans unable to notice them was simple. The only ones who could possibly do it better was Koishi Komeiji, and Yukari herself.

When they arrived at the divide between platforms nine and ten, Yukari examined the wall critically, running the tip of her parasol along the bricks.

"Fascinating," Yukari said, "Despite their shortcomings when it comes to power and ambition, these wizards are remarkably good at folding space, for humans anyway. A whole extra train platform, and what's more it is a seamless connection. And one must assume an entire train line was built with no one ever being the wiser. We must give them props for their finesse, if nothing else." She turned to Hailey and said, "Hailey, during your stay at Hogwarts I instruct you to learn everything there is to know about how the wizards fold space and conceal themselves. It will be a good learning experience."

"Yes Yukari-sama," said Hailey, dreading it already.

"Excuse me dear." said a friendly voice behind them.

They turned to see a plump looking woman, leading a group of red headed boys and a young redheaded girl. All the boys had similar trunks to Haileys, and one of them had an owl. It didn't take a genius to know what they were here for.

"Oh sorry, am I in the way?" Yukari said, stepping to one side, and gesturing for the others to do the same. "After you. We are in no rush."

"Thank you. We won't be long," said the woman. "Alright Percy you first."

The eldest boy strode forward and Hailey watched with interest as he simply disappeared through the wall.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry George dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," And then he too went and disappeared through the wall, closely followed by his twin.

"Alright Ron, go on." And then the youngest boy followed.

"Come on Ginny, off we go." said the woman, leading the girl. But she stopped by Yukari. "Thank you for your patience dear. Is this your girls first year?"

"It's a first for all of us. We came from abroad. England's magic culture is rather fascinating." said Yukari, "I am interested to see what becomes of it. But perhaps we shouldn't be sharing a conversation here. There will be plenty of time for small talk after we have our respective wards on the train."

"I suppose you're right, see you on the Platform then." And the woman walked through the Barrier, but the whole time the little girl didn't take her eyes off Ran or Chen.

"Well, off we go then," said Yukari before stepping through the barrier, quickly followed by Hailey and Chen, with Ran bringing up the rear.

The Platform itself was surprisingly open and spacious, although packed. There was only one track, which was occupied by a bright red steam engine. The words 'The Hogwarts Express' was emblazoned proudly on the side in golden letters.

"Cool!" said Hailey. After all, who doesn't love trains?

"A fine engine to be sure." said Yukari, no exception to the rule, she even used them as an attack sometimes.

"Lets find ourselves some seats. I believe the train may be departing soon," said Ran.

"Yeah, I wanna sit down already!" whined Chen.

Hailey and Chen went off with their luggage. Ran stayed with Yukari as she went off to talk to the witch from earlier. For what reason, Hailey didn't know. Maybe she took a liking to her.

This of course left Hailey and Chen to manhandle their luggage into the train. Even with the weight reduction charm, Haileys trunk still weighed a ton with all the junk she piled into it. And poor Chen was left trying to manhandle Rans trunk, which had practically a whole library of material.

Just as Chen was considering something drastic, Help came from the two red headed Twins from earlier. "Need a hand?"

"If you could be so kind," Grunted Hailey as her trunk had wedged in the door.

"Hey, Fred, give us a hand here."

With the twins help, they managed to get the trunks onto the trains, and into a compartment, Rans one taking all four of them to lift.

"Oh thank god," Hailey said, collapsing into her seat and fanning her face with her cap. "Thanks a bunch."

"No problem, but seriously what do you have in there, small buildings?" said Fred(?).

"Hang on…" said George(?), leaning in. "What's that on your forehead?"

"Oh, you mean this?" said Hailey, moving her bangs out of the way, "Funny story behind this-"

"Blimey, are you...?" said George(?).

"She is," said Fred(?) "aren't you?"

Hailey giggled, "Oh wow, I've been told I'm famous, but with this kind of attention you'll make me blush." She stood up and curtseed, "I am Hailey Potter, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

They seemed slightly taken aback by the politeness, but rallied quickly.

"Well I am Fred, brother of George, and a son of the house of Weasley!" he said enthusiastically, bowing comically low.

"Well I am George, brother of Fred, and a son of the house of Weasley!" He mimicked his Twin.

"At your service!" they said in unison.

Hailey snorted. "Charmed," she said in between giggles.

"Hey, don't feed the girls ego too much," said Chen, who was sitting in the luggage racks. "I have to live with her you know."

The twins looked up, and only at that point did they notice just how strange Chen was, with her ears and dual tales. She dropped down in front of them, and cocked her hips with her hands on either side. "Names Chen Yakumo, Haileys partner in crime and deflator of her ego, and you two look like trouble makers." She gave a cat like grin. "I have a feeling we will be getting along fine."

Fred and george looked at each other and then returned the grin. "Is that right then?"

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned to the door, to where Ran stood. "Your mother is looking for you outside."

"Oh Thanks," said Fred, although he seemed to be burning with curiosity about both Chen and Ran, but left in search of their mother anyway, passing Ran as they exited the compartment.

Ran sat down and pulled a book out from behind her back. "The train will be departing soon, nothing more to do but wait."

"I guess," said Chen, who yawned and hopped back into the luggage racks. "Wake me up if something interesting happens," she said curling up.

Hailey pulled out a walkman and a large headset, but before she could slip it on, Yukari's voice came in through the window.

"Oh Hailey dear~"

Hailey dropped her headset beside her and leaned out the window.

Yukari stood just under the window, looking up at her. In the background the Weasleys were saying their goodbyes. "All ready to go?"

"Yep, I'm gonna bowl this school over, just you wait." Hailey said happily.

"I'm sure you will do me proud," said Yukari. She put her finger to her mouth as if trying to recall something. "There's just one more thing I need to tell you, now what was it…?"

Hailey waited with baited breath.

Yukari grinned slowly. "Oh yes… Have fun."

Hailey cocked her head, but gave her signature sharky grin. "With gusto."

Yukari blew her a kiss. "That's my girl."

As the train pulled out of the station, Hailey put her headset on, smiling. Whatever happens, she will make the most of it.

She put on some pop music and started reading the book Ran had insisted she read on the trip up.

* * *

Ron Weasley peered in the compartment, the one which his brothers said Hailey potter was in.

The girl who was supposedly Hailey sat reading and rhythmically bobbing her head. Her hat and fringe made it impossible to see the scar, if it was even there. This wouldn't have been the first practical joke Fred and George pulled after all. She also wore a strange pair of what appeared to be large black earmuffs.

"Can I help you?"

Ron jumped slightly and looked to the speaker.

It was one of the women Hailey, if it really was Hailey, had been with. The one with loads of fox tails and a pair of animal ears clearly defined under a mob cap. She had been reading too, but had placed the book on her lap and was looking at him in a friendly-yet-formal way. He had no idea what she was, and hadn't got a chance to ask her mother before they had departed.

"Oh right, Is anyone sitting there?" he said, pointing to the seat beside the fox woman, and opposite Hailey, "everywhere else is full."

"Be my guest," she said, patting the seat.

Ron sat down, and it immediately went into an awkward silence, at least for him. The fox woman had gone back to her reading, and the girl who might be Hailey Potter doesn't even seem to have noticed he was there.

Ron didn't know where to look, next to him was a woman he didn't even know was human, and in front of him was quite possibly 'the girl who lived'. He didn't want to be rude to either so he took to staring at the door awkwardly. But he couldn't help stealing glances at the girl every now and then.

"Its okay to look you know, she loves attention."

Ron jumped, and tried to find the source of the new voice, eventually finding it: the other girl who had been with Hailey on the platform, the one with the cat tails and ears. She was lying in the luggage racks and looking down at him with amusement, like a cat who had found a funny mouse.

"I wasn't looking," Ron said defensively.

"Of course you was. She's some big shot celebrity around here isn't she?" the Girl said, "Hailey Potter, girl who lived or something like that. No need to be shy. Like I said she likes attention."

As if to prove her point she called loudly to Hailey, "Hey Hailey! Hai-Chan! Potter! Earth to Hailey! You've got an admirer."

Ron went immediately red with embarrassment, but it didn't seem that Hailey had even noticed. She just kept sitting there bobbing her head.

Then she sniggered.

"I'll be taking that," said Ran taking the book from her grip.

"Hey, I was…" said Hailey slipping her headphones off, but stopped when she saw Ran staring disapprovingly, holding the 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' comic she had been hiding in the pages of the book she had been pretending to read. "Eheh…"

Ran simply rolled up the comic and lightly bopped Hailey on the head with it, and then passed her book back, "I expect you to have read to chapter 4 by the time we arrive."

Hailey grumbled as she took the book back, and only then did she notice Ron. "Oh, hello. When did you get here?"

"Not too long… Are you really Hailey Potter?" he said suddenly, he had to know for sure.

"Didn't I just say she was?" Chen said, rather irritably.

"Yup, thats my name, don't wear it out, or do. I like-"

"-being talked about. Is that your catchphrase now?" Chen finished, earning a glare. "You see what I mean? She loves being in the center of attention."

"Hey Ron, Hey Hailey."

The twins poked in.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train. Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Really!?" said Hailey, springing to her feet, "Take me with you, I wanna see!"

"Annd she's gone," said Chen, watching Hailey disappear with the twins. "That's Hailey Potter, Wherever there's action, she won't be far behind. Can you believe that people think she's some sort of hero?"

"You two are with her right?" Ron said, using the talkative cat girl as an opportunity to sate his curiosity.

"Yup, names Chen Yakumo," said the catgirl.

"And I am Ran Yakumo, Hailey's tutor and Chen's Master," Ran added, pausing in her reading to join the conversation.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'd heard she had gone to live with muggles, and you…" He tried to find the right words.

"As about as far from muggle as it is possible to be?" Chen said helpfully. "No need to be bashful, we know we aren't normal."

"Hailey doesn't like talking about her 'muggle' family. I'd advise not bringing up the subject around her," Ran said. "But suffice it to say, they were not what we could call kind to her, and she is better off without them, she has spent the last 5 years with us and is happier for it."

"So umm, what exactly are you?" Ron asked.

There was a small silence, before Ran simply said, "I am Hailey's tutor, nothing more you really need to know."

"And I'm her cat," Chen said. "Sorry kid, but we girls have our secrets."

"Sorry," said Ron, wondering if he crossed a line.

"Don't worry about it, curiosity is healthy," said Chen dismissively. "But it's important to learn, although you ask questions, there ain't always gonna be answers."

There was a mess of screams and giggles as a bunch of girls ran down the corridor, followed by Hailey with her arms above her head in a monster-like pose making 'Rawr' noises while a huge tarantula sat on top of her cap. She in turn was followed by Fred, George, and Lee Jordan who were all laughing. And at the right end of the precession was Percy looking right miffed.

"... Like how the hell is that girl revered as a hero," Chen said, shaking her head in amusement.

Hedwig hooted in agreement.

Ron couldn't help but snort.

* * *

Hailey was back in the compartment. After a few minutes of running around with a tarantula on her head, Percy had finally caught up with her and the twins, and given them all a stern talking to. None of them listened.

She was back to reading the book that Ran had instructed her to read, but was in much higher spirits.

But before she could slip the headset on again, Ron had to ask, "What is that?"

Hailey gave him a look as if not sure whether he is serious or not. "They're headphones." At Rons blank expression she elaborated, "They're for listening to music without disturbing other people."

"But where does the music come from?" Ron asked.

"My walkman," Hailey said.

More blank looks.

Hailey rolled her eyes and held up the small disk walkman she had. "This is a Walkman, a… 'muggle' device that can play music off of CDs, which are sort of tiny, lightweight records, which is then transferred up this wire, and into the headphones, for me to listen too."

"Wow, muggles can do that? Without magic?" Ron said. "Weird."

"The technology has been around for ages, I don't see what's special about it, what do wizards use?"

"Well, we have a wireless at home, and we listen to music on that sometimes, but I never knew Muggles could just carry around music like that."

Hailey gave him a weird look, as if trying to work out whether he's stupid or just ignorant, before shrugging and deciding it's probably the latter. maybe the wizards are just into luddism.

There was a rattling out in the corridor, and the compartment door opened.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" said a woman with a food cart.

"Sure, I'm game," said Hailey, getting up, "Anyone else hungry?"

"If you're buying," said Chen.

"If you would be so kind Hailey," said Ran.

"That's not what I meant." Hailey deadpanned before sighing and turning to Ron, "Well since I'm shouting everyone, you want anything?"

"Huh?" said Ron, slightly off balance, "Uh, no I'll be alright. I've got sandwiches."

Considering his downcast demeanor, Hailey didn't buy it. "Riiight."

She went out to the cart, and when she came back, she had her hands full of stuff. "Hey check this out, Wizards have their own snack foods. I've never even seen all this stuff."

"Hmm, that's surprising, considering the wizards education standards, I'm surprised they even know how," Ran said.

Ron was surprised at the barely repressed scorn in the otherwise polite and kind Ran.

"Ehh who cares, whatcha got?" said Chen, leaning down with interest.

"Lets see…" said Hailey, laying them out on the seat next to her, "We've got 'Bertie botts every-flavour beans', Licorice wands, chocolate frogs, Pumpkin pasties…"

"Lets have those first," said Ran, "I insist you get some real food in you before gorging yourself on sweets."

"Alrighty," said Hailey, before tossing a pastie to Chen and Ran, and to Ron's surprise one fell into his lap too.

"No need to be bashful," said Hailey, taking a bite of her Pastie, "I'd feel like a total jerk to be eating all this stuff in front of you."

"Stop talking with your mouth full," chastised Ran.

"Yeah Whash, yr Problm?" said Chen, who had stuffed the whole pastie into her mouth.

"Chen…" Ran lamented quietly.

Despite his attempted refusal, Ron eventually was taken in by the friendly atmosphere. And they spent the next hour or so puzzling and laughing their way through various wizarding foods and snacks.

Like Chocolate frogs...

"Oh, Wizards have trading cards?"

"Well yeah, I collect them. I've got about five hundred. I'm missing a Gripper, and Tolomey."

"Hey I got Dumbles!"

"Wha… Oh you mean Dumbledore."

"Hey Hailey check out who I Got!"

"Oh no way! How is Patchi on a card!"

"Not only that, even in a picture she can't get her nose out of a book!"

And Bertie Botts every-flavour beans…

"Oh my god these things are hilarious! Alright new game, new game! Bean roulette! Take one and eat it without looking what it is, and try and guess what you got!"

"Not gonna lie, that sounds like a terrible idea… I love it!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this…"

… And various others. This would have gone on for some time if they didn't experience several interruptions.

There was a knock on the door, and a teary round faced boy opened it. "Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?"

Hailey looked around, but received negatives. "Nope, no toads here," she said.

The boy wails. "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"Hey chin up, kid, have a frog instead." said Hailey, proffering a chocolate frog.

The boy took the frog, and gave a tiny thanks.

Ran got up and walked up to the boy, and kneeling down in front of him, put a hand on his shoulder. "There there, how about I help you find him, would that make you feel better?"

The weepy boy nodded, and Ran took his hand. "Behave Hailey, Chen. I'll be right back."

And Ran left with the boy in toe.

"Ran really likes kids doesn't she?" Hailey said.

"She puts up with you doesn't she?" Chen teased.

"Not sure why he's so upset though, if I had brought a toad I would have lost it as soon as I could, although I brought scabbers, so I can't talk." Ron said.

"Scabbers?"

He reached into his Jacket, and pulled out a fat grey rat, who was asleep. "He belonged to Percey, but I got him after dad bought him an owl, and he's completely useless. All he does is sleep."

"I wouldn't say useless," said Chen, "after all, it looks like there is good eating on him."

Ron choked on a frog.

"Chen... gross. That's a rat," Hailey said flatly.

"What? I like my animals small and crunchy," said Chen, "Hedwig knows what I'm talking about."

Hedwig hoots.

"See?"

Ron could only gawk. "You really are a cat aren't you?"

"Maybe~" Chen sang, her tails slowly swishing from side to side, "Or maybe I just like screwing with people, the world may never know."

"I am sure the world would rather it remain a mystery," said Ran walking back into the compartment.

But it wasn't the toadless boy that was with her, rather a bushy haired Brunette who looked around the compartment with interest.

"This is Hermione Granger, I'm lending her a book or two. Miss Granger, this is Ron Weasley, The girl in the luggage rack is my assistant Chen, and this is my ward Hailey Potter. I won't be a moment."

Ran lifted her trunk off the rack with a wave of her hand, and popped the lid and began rummaging within.

Left to her devices, the girl, Hermione, fixed her eyes on Hailey

"So you are Hailey Potter?" the girl asked.

Hailey beamed. "Yup thats my name don't wear it out, or do. I like being talked about." The last part was pantomined insultingly by Chen, although only Ron noticed this.

"I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." Hermione said, listing them off in quick succession, much to Haileys glee and Chen's growing horror. Hermione focused on Hailey again, and recognition dawned, "Aren't you the girl running down the corridor with a spider on your head?"

"A tarantula actually," Hailey said. "It's like a normal spider, only bigger and hairier."

"You really shouldn't be doing things like that. You'll get in trouble before we even get there," said the girl, deflating Haileys enthusiasm slightly and making Chen snicker.

"Been there, done that, got told off," Hailey said dismissively. "It's no big deal, it's not as if anyone cares."

"Well you'd best be careful is all. I heard that your behaviour reflects on your house, and they award points on it to be tallied up at the end of the year. You won't be making friends if you spend all your time breaking rules."

"Pffft," said Hailey dismissively.

"Don't mind her Hermione. She is very… individualistic," said Ran, rejoining the conversation with several books under her arm. "Despite her demeanor, she is quite intelligent."

Hailey looked pleased with this until... "Hey! What do you mean 'despite my demeanor'?"

Ran ignored her and handed Hermione the books. "Feel free to keep them if you like. I have already read them, and an intellect like yours needs to be nurtured. I hope to see you at the start of term."

Hermione blushed as she took the books, much to Haileys jealousy.

"What do you mean, see her at the start of term?"

Ran turned to Hailey. "Didn't I tell you? in the discussion with Dumbledore, it was decided…"

But what was decided would have to be revealed at a later time, because the compartment door opened again. A vaguely familiar pale boy with blond hair, flunked by two beefy kids. Hailey had the feeling she had seen him before, but couldn't place where.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Hailey Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yup thats my name don't wear it out, or do. I like being talked about." Hailey said, while Chen mouthed 'please stop asking her that' under her breath.

"Do I know you from somewhere? I feel like I know you from somewhere," said Hailey, resting her hand on her Chin.

The boy looked mildly offended that Hailey didn't remember, but introduced himself anyway. "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, we met in Diagon Alley while we were fitting school robes."

Hailey thought for a minute. "Oh yeah, I remember, you were that kid… Think we talked about… family or something. I dunno, I was just passing time."

The boy looked rather miffed at the total lack of respect, but Hailey was focusing on the two other boys. "Who are they? Are they your minions? You have minions? Are minions a thing we are allowed to have?" He turned to Ron and Hermione. "Do you guys want to be my minions? I can pay you."

"No you will not," said Ran, cuffing Hailey on the back of the head.

The action drew Malfoys attention to the other occupants in the compartment, specifically Ran. "What on earth are you?" he said with barely repressed scorn

Ran regarded Malfoy with a clinical coldness, "I am Ran Yakumo. I suggest you show more respect toward the unknown." She leaned forward. "Because what you don't know **can** hurt you… _**a lot**_." Malfoy recoiled slightly as Rans eyes flashed dangerously.

She straightened up, and turned a kinder eye to Hermione. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your compartment, there are some things I wish to run you through. Let's let Hailey deal with her _visitor_."

Hermione looked mildly unnerved by Rans sudden coldness, but followed anyway. They walked past the trio at the door and out into the corridor.

"So anyway, what do you want?" Hailey said, reclining with her hands behind her head. "You got some business with me?"

"You keep some troublesome company don't you Potter? You best be careful, you wouldn't want to go associating with the wrong sort, I could help you in that regard."

Hailey smiled sweetly, "Oh I don't know, maybe I want to associate with the wrong sort, The wrong sort are usually more fun, and I've never quite figured out what the right sort is supposed to be."

"I pity you if you even need to ask," said Malfoy, haughtily. "The right sort are our kind of course. Purebloods, none of that muggleborn garbage. I don't think they should even let them in."

"Purebloods?" Hailey said, cocking her head.

"People from the oldest magical families, like my family. You can trace our magical heritage back centuries." Malfoy said smugly.

What Hailey said next however completely knocked Malfoys self satisfied smirk of his face. "Eh… who cares?"

"E… Excuse me?" said Malfoy, both shocked and angry.

"I said who cares." Hailey reclined further, staring at the roof. "Why should I care about someone's heritage? Why does it matter if you are related to a whole bunch of dead people? Here and now is what's important."

Malfoys mouth flapped, trying to come up with some sort of retort.

Ron and Chen were watching the back and forth with varying degrees of interest.

"With that in mind, what have you done?" said Hailey, focusing, "What accomplishments do you have that make you worth my time?" Hailey was having a riot, this kid was clearly a daddy's boy old money type. He wasn't used to being questioned on his worth.

"Well…. what have you done then, to make you think you can talk down on me like that?" Malfoy said lamely, but he almost immediately realised his mistake.

While Hailey couldn't use the fact that she transcended humanity at the age of six and became a creature of pure magic and malice, thanks to Dumbledore she had another one. She put her finger on her lips in mock thought. "Well... I did kill that Lord Voldemort person when I was a baby. Sooo there's that." She silently enjoyed the fact that many of the occupants in the room flinched at the mention of his name. Ron looked especially awed.

Malfoy seemed to flounder for a bit, but recovered quickly, and his eyes narrowed. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. They made the wrong sort of enemies, and look what happened to them."

Hailey considered her options, she couldn't let a threat slide after all, ' _perhaps something small won't hurt._ ' She stood up and faced Malfoy, with her back to Ron. She didn't want to spook the redhead too much, as he seemed an alright sort.

"Thank you for the advice Malfoy, but you should be careful too. Like my mentor said, Ignorance is dangerous." she leaned in and smiled her signature, toothy grin, her eyes emitting a soft green glow. What came out next was a sinister whisper, " _And I don't need family ties to make your life a living_ _ **hell**_."

Malfoy and his flunkies backed off in shock, and decided on a hasty retreat.

"Nice~" Chen said, who had watched the entire confrontation from the luggage racks, grinning. "Nice improv, I could practically hear him shitting himself."

"I know," Hailey said sitting down and having a giggle.

Ron stared at Hailey, not sure what he just witnessed… or felt for that matter. The petite girl had somehow managed to intimidate three boys all of whom were bigger than her. And not only that, at that moment, Ron had felt a chill, that had caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.

He didn't know what, but Something felt incredibly... off about Hailey Potter. And after that he didn't dare to even ask.

At that moment, Ran returned. She didn't say anything, she simply sat down and began to read again.

Ron, looking at the company Hailey keeps, starts to wonder, for the first, but not the last time, if she is even human.

* * *

Bonus:

"What do you mean, My walkman won't work at Hogwarts?" said Hailey, utterly horrified.

"Well it's not just walkman." said Hermione, In 'Hogwarts a History' it states quite clearly that the school is warded to prevent muggle technology from working on the grounds, you really should read it, it is fascinating."

Haileys horror grew, she turned to Ran, her eyes pleading for help. Ran sighed and shut her book. "I was already aware of this and have had all my electronics shielded, I suggest you do the same."

"But, but I don't know how!" Hailey wailed.

"Then I suggest you get back to reading that book I gave you." Ran said dryly. "It has a chapter on counter warding you might find helpful.

Hailey pouted, and picked up the book, grumbling to herself irritably.

"Can I read that after you're done with it? That sounds really interesting," said Hermione.

Chen was too busy laughing to make an input to the conversation.

* * *

 **And on the train to Hogwarts, and all is well.**

 **To be honest I was kinda surprised at how many people expect Hailey to get into conflict with Ron, when all round he's just kinda a guy on the train, she has no reason to hit it off with him like Harry did in cannon, but nothing really is grating about him personally. As some people may have noticed, Hailey is pretty affable all things considered, and Ron is ordinary enough not really get Haileys attention beyond engaging in conversation, he's nice enough and has a distinct enough appearance that Hailey will remember her, and engage in conversation again (networking is important after all), but other than that, as he is, he's just a guy that Hailey knows.**

 **Hermione on the other hand, is more likely to grate on Hailey's nerves. With her being a stickler for rules is more likely to clash with Haileys free spirit. But once again, unless Hermione goes out of her way to inconvenience Hailey, she unlikely to race reprisal.**

 **Malfoy on the other hand, is cocky, narcissistic and rude. In other words, very easy for Hailey to bully and tease. I'll probably get into it later, but self validation is very important to Hailey when it comes to her targets, and Malfoy was just too easy to provoke for Hailey to resist making an enemy out of him.**

 **Rest assured though I have plans for all three of them, that may be quite different from cannon.**

 **To address Touhou Callums review, and anyone else predicting dark things happening to Hailey… Just get out in the open, I don't write stuff like that, I write for fun. The only Horrible thing lying in wait is Hailey herself (and Lord Voldemort too I guess). While you are correct that Yukari does take her job seriously as the overseer of Gensokyo, this is what she is doing off the clock for fun. She has no stakes in this whole situation other than messing about with mortals, and Hailey is her method of doing so. She has no reason to sacrifice Hailey to 'the greater good' In fact, I doubt Yukari even believes one exists.**

 **The story will be getting darker as the books get darker, but anyone expecting a heel turn from Yukari, well sorry to disappoint you.**

 **I'll probably elaborate on Yukari and Haileys relationship and just what they mean to each other later, but for now, on with the show.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Scale sisters

"First years, this way! First years!" Came Hagrids booming voice.

"I guess that's your cue." said Chen, "See you later."

"Do behave for Hagrid won't you?" Ran said, "I will see you for the sorting."

Hailey bid them goodbye and went up to the friendly giant.

"Hello Hailey, you doing alright then?" Hagrid said, jovially.

"Doing fine so far, the train was a hoot!", said Hailey hugging his leg.

If you liked the train, wait til you get to Hogwarts." Hagrid said, before continuing to call for first years.

After he had everyone, he led them through a path in the woods nearby. Eventually leading them to the edge of a great lake, with an admittedly impressive castle perched on the cliffs on the other side.

"Only four to a boat." Hagrid said. Pointing to a small fleet of boats on the shore.

Hailey hopped into a boat, and was followed by Ron, Hermione and the boy with the toad.

After making sure everyone was in, Hagrid in his own boat, willed the fleet forward, and they glided across the water towards the castle. Even Hailey was silent as she drunk in the castles silent majesty.

"Heads down everyone." said Hagrid, as they neared the cliffs.

Everyone ducked down as they passed into a cave curtained with vines, into a small underground harbour.

After they had disembarked, and the boys toad had been returned to him yet again, they walked up a passage that eventually lead outside, and walked up the steps to the giant front doors.

Hagrid knocked on the doors, and it was answered by Mcgonagall, the woman who had delivered Haileys letter.

"The first years, Professor Mcgonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." She said. After everyone was inside, she led the procession of first years across a grand entry hall, and into a small side room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She paused to examine the throng of students critically, before concluding with. "I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly."

What followed was a few minutes of silence, as everyone stewed on Mcgonagall's words. Hailey wondered mutely what the sorting could be, before shrugging. It was probably some sort of mystical 'pick a name out of a hat' senario.

There was some screams behind her, and she turned to see about twenty ghosts float through the wall, so caught up in their argument that they didn't notice the collection of goggling students.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance." said a rather portly little monk-looking fellow.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?" Said a rather dashing man in elizabethan dress. "He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?" he said, noticing the first years.

Hailey wondered if anyone else was going to answer, but the monk answered first. "New students, about to be sorted I suppose?"

Hailey rolled her eyes at the continuing silence, and decided to answer. "That's right, I'm Hailey Potter. Is this school haunted?"

The elizabethan ghost said. "I suppose so, but I prefer the term 'spirits in residence', as it is not as though we are unwelcome."

"Thats neat." said Hailey, enjoying everyone elses stares as she openly conversed with the ghosts. "So you just live here then?"

"That's right, we also help out whenever we can." said the monk, "I must say, most first years are more put off by us ghosts. Have you met ghosts before?"

"Oh yeah." said Hailey dismissively, waving her hand. "Every spring Yukari-sama takes me to visit Yuyuko-sama for a flower viewing, and she's a ghost princess."

The Monk gives a good natured laugh. "A ghost princess aye? Aren't you a well connected sort."

At that moment Mcgonagall had returned. "Move along now, The sorting is about to start."

"Pleasure chatting with you." said The Monk as the ghosts float through the wall, giving a cheery wave "I hope to see you in hufflepuff, my old house don't you know."

"We'll see." Hailey said as she waved goodbye, and only after he had left did Hailey realise he never gave his name.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Hailey obediently got into line. And was lead out of the room, and back into the entrance hall, and then into the great hall.

While it wasn't nearly as impressive as Patchoulis library, Viole (few things were), it was still a grand sight, with hundreds of floating candles, a starry ceiling, and four huge tables chocked full of students. They were lead up to the front of the hall, where a fifth table, where what she assumed the teachers were sitting, and for some reason so was Ran, and they were lined up in front of it. Hailey looked over the crowd of faces, with curiosity, and barely repressed eagerness. So many people, all looking at her (Kinda, at least).

So starstruck, she almost missed Mcgonagall place down a an old pointed hat on a stool in front of them. But like everyone else, she looked down at it, her brow furrowing. Were they literally going to be pulling their name out of a hat?

That was before it started singing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

While she was amused at the singing hat at first, the thought of it peering into her head didn't really sit well with her. She looked to Ran for guidance. The fox Woman gave a meaningful nod and a pointed look. Only slightly reassured, but nevertheless placated, she turned back and joined the applause.

She couldn't help but snort when Ron said. "So we've just got to try on the hat! I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," said Mcgonagall, now holding out a long roll of parchment, "Abbott, Hannah!"

Thus what followed was a long procession of peoples names being called out. Hailey didn't really pay much attention who went where, only really waiting for her turn. Sometimes The hat takes minutes to sort, sometimes seconds. She did note that Hermione became a Gryffindor, and so did that boy with the toad, Neveil apparently. Neither seemed particularly brave or daring, maybe its just random, and its only fooling us into thinking it matters. Regardless Malfoy and his mooks ended up in Slytherin. He did say all his Family end up there, maybe its predetermined then, and the whole hat is a sham.

Not that it really matters to Hailey either way, wherever she goes, she was going to make the most of it. She wished it would hurry up though.

Finally her name was called, and it filled her with no small satisfaction to see the whispers spread across the hall. She strode to the stool and sat down like a queen would on her throne and put the hat on.

"My my, whatever do we have here?" came a small voice in her ear. "The first time I've seen something of your ilk in a very long time."

" _Oh, so you do read minds then?"_ Hailey thought. " _Co-incidentally if you blab anything to anyone, I'll burn you."_

"No need to worry, both your thoughts and these little chats are strictly between us. My only job is to sort you to the best of my abilities." the Hat said, seemingly unfazed by the threat. "And that is the real question, what do I do with you? I can put you nearly anywhere, yet you will practically fit in nowhere."

" _While you are poking through my head to try and figure out my seating arrangements,"_ Hailey thought sardonically, " _Mind answering a question?"_

"You want to know what qualities Hermione and Neville had that made them Gryffindor material?" the hat said. "While I can't quite give you the specifics of those two, confidentiality and all that, I can let you in on a little secret, secret only because most don't think to ask. The sorting also needs to consider what kind of traits you want for yourself, who you admire. It is less about who you are, and more about who you want to be."

Hailey pondered this, it was a good question, who did she admire? And where might they fit in this school?

There was Reimu and Marisa for a start. Despite around her age and only human, they both far outstripped her in magical power and skill.

Marisa could go nearly anywhere, she had a natural intellect and curiosity befitting a Ravenclaw. She was beyond brave, and some might say reckless, suggesting a Gryffindor. Ambitious was an understatement, meaning she might make a decent Slytherin. And she is one of the hardest working people Hailey knew, making Hufflepuff a good home for her.

Reimu on the other hand doesn't seem like she would fit anywhere in particular. She is incurious, slothful, fearless (Which is not the same as being brave), and her only real ambition in life is to drink tea in her shrine, and get some regular donations (and just maybe Gensokyo not burning down while she wasn't looking, that would be great too).

Neither of those were particularly helpful to her, so she moved on to Meiling. Not really much to think about there, Hufflepuff, hardworking, patient, loyal, and kind. Might have been Gryffindor in her youth, but who's to say? But while she loved the Gatekeeper of the SDM, she can't really say she wants to be her.

Not much to think about Remilia either, Slytherin, she'd practically be running the school by the first year.

Next she moved on to those closest to her, starting with Chen and Ran. Slytherin and Ravenclaw respectively. Chen is naturally devious and cunning, although she would probably feel more kinship with The hufflepuffs, as cats tend to gravitate to those kind of people. And Ran has a love for both teaching and learning.

But the person she admired above all others, the one she loved above all else…

"Well, I suppose that settles it." said The Hat, "Only one place for someone like her. But are you sure that is where you want to be? I almost guarantee you won't fit in, that house is rather… set in its ways. And you will probably make more enemies than friends… It would be like unleashing a Mongoose in a snake den."

Hailey thought about it, and shrugged. " _I like green."_

The hat laughed, and not just in her ear. it rang out across the hall, and then it spoke out loud. " **Very well, for want of something worse... SLYTHERIN!** "

There was an eerie silence after the proclamation. Hailey stood up and handed the hat to Mcgonagall, who was giving her a very strange look. She then turned to the rather stunned student body, and said, while tilting her head to make sure her scar was clearly visible. "Well, what is it? Do I have something on my face?" and gave a cheeky grin.

This managed to unfreeze the audience, some people even laughed despite the terrible joke. And then the Slytherin table applauded, although somehow managing to do it in a way that sounded smug. She took a bow, and then skipped over happily. She took a seat with the other first year girls, next to a girl, she thinks her name is Lilly Moon or something, A shy looking girl with glasses and black hair done up in a ponytail. And the sorting recommenced.

She watched with disinterest as the last four people were sorted. Ron getting into Gryffindor (she clapped politely and got some strange looks from the other slytherins for doing so), and a guy whose name starts with Z ended up in Slytherin, but she had stopped paying attention by this point.

Finally, both the list and the hat were taken away, and Dumbledore got to his feet. He wore a large welcoming smile as he looked out over the student body.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Hailey snorted, and clapped loudly. It seems that her impression of him from her party was correct, he seemed like a fun guy.

As if by magic (in fact, it probably was), all the empty dishes in the middle of the table were filled with food.

She clapped her hands together and said "Itadakimasu." quietly to herself, bowing her head, before she began helping herself to a whole chicken.

"Umm, what was that you did?" came a nervous, but polite question from her left. Hailey turned to her left, to where Lily Moon was sitting, and fidgeting nervously.

"Its Itadakimasu, its a Japanese custom. It's basically acknowledging and being thankful for the food you have been given." Hailey said, taking a bite out of a sausage.

"Oh… Do… do you live in Japan then?" she asked.

"Not yet, although Yukari-sama says that I can after I'm finished with Hogwarts." said Hailey, Buttering some potatoes.

"Who…"

"My guardian." I said, anticipating the question, before eating a whole slice of bacon. "She's Japanese."

"... Are you very hungry?" Lily asked politely, watching me eat with wide eyes.

"Hunger is an integral part of my being." Hailey said, pocketting a handful of peppermint humbugs.

Several nearby Slytherins kept occasionally glancing at Haileys eating with confusion, and in some cases disgust, wondering how such a small, petite girl could be eating so much food. Malfoy, who was sitting some distance away looked like he wanted to comment, possibly insult, but couldn't do so without being rude to everyone else. Hailey had anticipated this, which is why she had sat so far away, she didn't feel like bantering over dinner.

Someone seemed to be more interested than confused though.

"So you are this Hailey Potter I've heard so much about." A girl sat next to her in the empty seat, just as the main course had disappeared, to be replaced with dessert. A brunette, with one might call a rather average appearance. She was rather pretty, but in an emphatically unremarkable way.

Hailey grinned. "That's my name, don't wear it out. Or do, I like being talked about."

She laughed, "that so? Well mind telling me a bit about yourself?"

Hailey paused during heaping about seven different flavours of Icecream and a pile of Jelly on her plate. "Depends, what do you wanna know?"

"I guess first would be how you eat so much while staying so small." She smiled jovially.

"Just perks of being me I guess." Hailey said, technically true. Haileys body sustained itself on Magic, not food or water, just like a magician Youkai, but she is comparatively unstable, so her body consumes more magic than it can produce or absorb, at least outside Gensokyo, as the ambient mana is far thinner outside the barrier. To compensate, Yukari 'tweaked' her body to convert food into raw mana to keep her going. Because of this, she ate as much as she can when she could. One of the perks of this is that Mana is non fattening.

The girl kept smiling, but there was a slight hint that she was disappointed with the lack of answer. Still she went on with her questioning. The shy Lily Moon seemed to be pretending not to listen out of politeness.

"Lucky you I guess. I also heard you live with Muggles, hows that?" The girl said.

Haileys brow furrowed. While she was annoyed that the subject had been turned to her 'family', something in the girls expression suggested something… Almost as if she was fishing for information.

Hailey was intrigued, so she decided to bite. "I'm afraid that information is out of date, I left that lot years ago, I live with Yukari and Ran-Sama these days."

"Oh…" It seems that the girl was looking for something else, so she tried a different approach. "But you did live with Muggles right? What were they like?"

Hailey wasn't sure where she was going with this, but was interested to find out. "To be honest they were a pretty horrid lot, they hated me, locked me in the cupboard under the stairs, malnourished me, stuff like that. I dropped them like bad rubbish."

Lily Moon gasped quietly.

"Is that so?" said the girl, still smiling, but a certain degree of her enthusiasm had been snuffed, she was doing a pretty good job of hiding it, but Hailey was used to such deception, so it still showed. "I guess with that kinda treatment, you wouldn't be too fond of Muggles huh?"

Hailey finally realised what the girl was trying to figure out. Interesting. Hailey decided to throw her a bone. "Nah, I don't hate them, at least not all of them."

"Oh?" the girl exclaimed, and Hailey could see the uptick in her demeanor.

"Nah, I don't think much of most people until I meet them." Hailey said, "And I was taught to judge on action, what you do, not who you are. So until I meet all 'muggles'," Hailey air quoted the word, "I can't say whether I hate them or not."

"An interesting way of looking at it." said the girl, relief showing through the small cracks in her facade.

Hailey decided to show her hand. She leaned in and spoke in a voice so low that only the girl could hear. "So don't worry. You are safe with me."

The girl briefly looked shocked but quickly regained control of her face. "Don't know whatcha mean."

"You might be good, but I'm better." Hailey whispered, before pulling back. "By the way, I don't think I got your name stranger."

The girl paused for a moment, before extending a hand. "Names Sophie."

"Hailey, but you knew that." Hailey said. Acting on a hunch, she said, "Us Mongoose gotta stick together, right?"

The tension dropped as she laughed. "It told you that too huh?"

"That it did, although probably for a different reason." Hailey said.

The both shared a knowing grin, at the expense of poor confused observer Lily, before returning to dessert.

' _Not bad._ ' thought Hailey. Only one meal into her school year and she had already found a potential ally. This year might not be too bad after all.

Not too long after dessert was finished. Dumbledore stood up yet again, and the Hall fell silent.

"Ahem! just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." A rather pointed glance was thrown at the Gryffindor table.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"I am also happy to announce that there will be a new extracurricular activity available to all students. Due to some concerned parties worrying about Hogwarts basic curriculum, or lack thereof, I have decided to re-examine our stance on what should and should not be taught at Hogwarts." This declaration seemed to be met with mild confusion, but he wasn't finished. "Therefore, I would like to introduce you to Ran Yakumo, Who shall be teaching the new 'General Knowledge' classes."

Ran stood up and bowed to the Hall, and sat down (And only then did Hailey notice Chen sitting in front of her on the table in cat form). There was murmuring as everyone took in the strange appearance of the new 'teacher'.

Dumbledore raised his hand, and the murmuring ceased. "While her classes will not play into your grades for the year, they may prove invaluable to students who wish to polish their mind, as well as their magic, I suggest you might all take some time to benefit from her extensive knowledge. Bare in mind that despite her class not being official, she has the full privileges of a Hogwarts teacher, and that includes the ability to take and give house points, so treat her with the same respect you would to any of your teachers. Notices will be posted in your common room tomorrow for any who are interested. Any who wish to learn more about what will be taught are welcome to seek out Miss Yakumo. Although she was asked me to tell you that any direct enquiries to her species will be rewarded with a loss of house points."

"So that's what she meant." Hailey muttered. Sophie looked at her quizzically. "I'll tell you later."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Hailey and Sophie exchanged glances, as did many others in the hall, but no further explanation seemed to be coming.

After a pause, Dumbledore spoke again.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" He cheered happily, and all the other teachers expressions suddenly became rather wooden.

WIth a flick of his wand, he conjured golden ribbon, which formed lyrics to a song.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

What followed was an absolute cacophony, that went something like this:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Hailey was practically wheezing the last few lines as she tried to withhold her laughter, as he listened to the twins sing it to the tune of a funeral march, she wished she had been present in mind enough to do something clever like that, maybe next year. After they were finished there was an applause, with Dumbledores being the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

With that the slytherin first years were gathered by a prefect girl and ushered out of the great hall, and into the entrance hall, and down a small slight of steps down into the winding passages of the castle dungeon. There they were taken to a rather unremarkable bit of wall. The prefect then spoke a password "Malice" and a passage revealed itself.

The Slytherin Common Room Was a long hall of carved dark stone, with dark windows, despite being underground. Their were various Islands of leather upholstered seats and couches, and a large fireplace. The lighting was Low, but not too low as to be difficult to navigate. Their was tapestries of various figures, probably of some historical significance. It felt like a place of dark deeds and dealings.

"Cool." Hailey said.

The Prefect stopped the precession. "Now before I can send you all off to bed. The dorms here are slightly different to other houses, not that you would know about the others. The dorm rooms are three people each. There are eleven of you, six girls and five boys, so please split into groups of three or two, and then I will assign you an empty room. Choose wisely, as these will be your roommates for the rest of the year, if not the rest of your time at Hogwarts."

Sophie and Hailey immediately took a step closer to each other, not unnoticed by the prefect. "You two together already? Good work. A Slytherin should know who their friends and allies are." She tossed the two a Key each. "Room 42, girls dorms are on the left. Your things will be there by the time you arrive."

Sophie and Hailey left just as Malfoy and his Cronies were handed their room keys.

After they found their room, they slipped in and locked the door behind them.

It was a nice room (albeit a bit cold, like everything down here), With three four-poster beds each with their own dresser and bedside table, with some small writing desks to one side. There was even a small heating stove above a dark window, probably a necessity in these chilly dungeons, although it was unlit.

Hailey immediately conjured some witchfyre (A trick she learned from Chen) and rammed it into the stove, offering both warmth and an eerie green glow.

"Neat trick." said Sophie.

"Thanks." said Hailey, who had opened her trunk and was rummaging for her pajamas. "So here we are."

"Yup." Sophie said, doing the same.

"I must say you are a pretty smooth operator." Hailey said conversationally, "Not many would suspect that you were new to all this."

Sophie shrugged. "I did my homework, blending in is a talent of mine."

"Needs a bit of work if you ask me."

"I guess so, you saw through me pretty easily."

"Still, a pretty ballsy move if you ask me." said Hailey stripping out of her robes. "I'm not exactly the most subtle person, hell, I'm practically a celebrity, hanging with me might get you some attention."

"That's what you think." said Sophie, "You like to stand out, take the spotlight. No one will really take notice of me when I'm standing next to you, and my identity will become almost in tandem with yours. They won't see Sophie Roper, they'll see that girl Potter hangs out with. And when I'm not with you I'll be practically invisible, just how I like it. Not to mention your name will have a lot of weight around here. People expect big things from you, and unlike most of the Slytherins you are not as prejudiced and pretty easy going, a powerful and reliable ally for me to have."

"Ooh, you are good." Said Hailey. "But apart from excellent company, what do I get from this arrangement?"

"Oh I don't know," she said coyly. "I'm also an excellent listener, and you wouldn't believe the things people say or do when in the presence of an invisible girl."

"You sure have a way with words." Hailey said. She zipped up her pajamas, and turned back to face Sophie, extending her hand again. "I'm sold, put her here partner."

She finished putting on her nightie, and turned to return the gesture, but laughed as soon as she saw Hailey in her dog themed onesie. "What are you wearing?"

"Don't diss my onesie." Hailey said pouting.

"Sorry, sorry." Said Sophie, and took the handshake.

There was a knock on the door. And Hailey went to answer.

It was the prefect again. She rose her eyebrows at Haileys attire, but didn't comment, and instead said. "Sorry to bother you, but you have another roommate." she gestured to Lily Moon, who was hanging apologetically to one side. "The other girls formed a group of three, so she has to join your group." The prefect seemed rather unimpressed at this.

Hailey looked at the girl in question, who looked rather miserable, and then to Sophie, who shrugged. "Alright, come on in I guess."

"Good, now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed." the prefect said, before walking off, muttering something.

"Sorry…" Lily said stepping into the room.

"Ehh don't worry about it," Hailey said shrugging. "I guess a wallflower like you would have a bit of trouble getting into a group."

The girl couldn't really refute this and nodded glumly.

"Hey don't let it get you down, have a peppermint humbug." said Hailey, putting one in Lily's hand.

"Well you would probably do better with us than those other girls anyway, buncha snobs." Said Sophie putting a hand around her shoulder, "So welcome to room 42. You're in good hands."

"Thankyou…" said Lily softly.

"That's your bed over there." Hailey pointed to the unclaimed bed, which now had a new trunk at the foot of it (aint magic convenient?), and stifled a yawn. "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Yeah, its about that time." said Sophie, sitting down on her bed. "Turn off the lamp when you go to bed."

Lily watched as the two climbed into bed, and released a breath she was holding. At least they seemed… Nice?

* * *

 **And thats Chapter eight out of the way. Man editing is a pain.**

 **Now I know what everyone's thinking: OCs? How could you! Why have you got to make up Characters, you have ruined your own story, ect ect. Rest assured, I had good reasons for these characters, and they are not quite OCs.**

 **You see the thing is I realised a while ago that Hailey couldn't go nowhere except Slytherin, and that presented me with a problem. As nearly everyone canonically in Slytherin is a colossal Snob with no redeeming qualities, which presented me with a problem as a writer as I was stuck with these people, and so was Hailey. But another thing is canonically there were five girls sorted into Slytherin on this year, and only three of them were named.**

 **So to kill two birds with one stone, I picked two names off the list of first years, ones which were unspecified as to which house they got into, and put them in Slytherin and gave them personalities that Hailey might get along with, and backstories I can use for subplots and character development down the line.**

 **So you see they are not OCs, but me putting canon names to original personalities. Splitting hairs I know, but that is my excuse and I'm sticking with it.**

 **Sophie might seem a tad similar to Hailey, mostly because I intended her as a kindred spirit, hopefully over time she will come out as her own character.**

 **Lily won't talk much either at first, but not because I am lazy. Consider her the Hermione of the group, as she is not quite 'part of the group' until a little later on, only instead of never shutting up, Lily barely opens her mouth.**

 **A small reminder though, just because these two are in the story, doesn't mean Hermione and Ron are out though, I have some big plans for those two.**

 **But anyway, where we are at Hogwarts, and apparently a lot of you were surprised I made it this far. Thank you for all the kind words. I wrote this as a on a whim, just trying to get a weird idea on paper. I never really thought people would get so into it.**

 **With all this encouragement and feedback, I just might make it to the end of the series, maybe a little beyond too.**

 **A little heads up though, some of the following chapters are a little slow, as Hailey settles in to Hogwarts. Don't expect her to start kicking ass and chewing bubblegum right off the bat. We'll be getting to that later.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Problems in Potions

Hailey's first week of classes pottered (haha) along unremarkably. To Her glee, her celebrity status was not much of an exaggeration, as people seemed to go out of their way just to see her, peering into classes, and doubling back in hallways, and she soaked up the attention. It was a good thing she had Sophie, who, true to her word, became practically unnoticed while hiding within Haileys much stronger presence, or she might never get to classes otherwise. The school seemed to be designed to be hard to navigate, with strange fake doors, moving staircases, not-so-secret passageways and an irritating Poltergeist.

On top of this, Hailey was having a bit of trouble with the schools magic classes. Wizard magic, in Haileys opinion, was irritatingly precise and inflexible, a far cry from the elegant and flowing magics taught to her by Yukari, or the bombastic and wild magics she had picked up from Marisa. More than once she has over or undercharged what should be simple spells in frustration and causing minor accidents including setting fire to a match she was supposed to be turning into a needle during transfiguration. It was a good thing she was enjoying all the attention because all this wand waving was starting to rub her the wrong way.

There was also classes like astrology, and herbology, which thanks to Rans 'extensive' curriculum, Hailey had no real difficulty in. Indeed, for astrology she was hideously overqualified.

And then there was History of Magic, which Hailey liked a lot. It was dull as dishwater, but the atmosphere was perfect for napping, and Sophie wrote very extensive notes that she let Hailey copy.

Defence against the dark arts was a total joke though. The teacher, professor Quirrell, was a nervous wreck. It was clear to anyone who talked to him that he wasn't fit to defend anything, much less teach anyone on how. Hailey wondered if he was simply a placeholder, and the school was looking for someone more qualified. Hailey could think of about five off the top of her head, and two of them were her age.

There was also Malfoy, who seems to have taken a serious dislike toward Hailey, despite being in the same house. He takes almost any chance to belittle her, which Hailey was all too happy to return. It seems that there was a divide that was appearing between the first year Slytherins, those who liked Hailey with her infectious charm, charisma, fame and cuteness, and those who sided with Malfoy due to his family, ideals and money. The older Slytherins didn't seem to get involved apart from watching with amusement whenever Hailey and Malfoy met in the common room or corridors, and traded words and insults.

On the first friday morning during breakfast, Hedwig arrived with the morning post, with a note from Hagrid. She scratched Hedwig under the chin as she read the letter.

 _Dear Hailey,_

 _I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?_

 _I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._

 _Hagrid_.

"Who's Hagrid?" Sophie asked reading over Haileys shoulder.

"He's the groundskeeper around here, you know, the big guy who took us on the boats." Hailey said, penning a response (She had no idea why they insisted on quills when Ballpoints were a thing).

"You know him then?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, I met him on my birthday, while I was buying my school stuff, he bought me Hedwig as a present. He apparently knew my folks, may they rest in peace." Said Hailey, giving hedwig both the reply and some bacon for her trouble. "He's a pretty cool guy."

"I guess if I got an owl as pretty as that, I'd be pretty fond of him too." said Sophie, watching hedwig fly off. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure," said Hailey, who had gotten used to Sophie tagging along wherever, at least when she doesn't disappear off to who knows where.

"Umm…" came a meek little voice from beside her.

Hailey turned to her other little tagalong.

Lily Moon put other wallflowers to shame. If Sophie could be considered invisible, Lily was downright non-existent. She had taken to following around the pair, for reasons hailey didn't know. And unlike Sophie, Lily was practically glued to Hailey. Not that Hailey really minded having her around, as she was mild mannered enough, and was occasionally helpful, especially in charms, which she seemed to be ahead of the skill curve, at least among Slytherins.

"You can come too if you like." Hailey said, already guessing the question.

Lily smiled gratefully. It seemed that whatever the reason, she really wanted to be around Hailey.

They finished breakfast and stood up.

"So what have we got now?" Hailey said as they walked out the great hall.

"Double potions class with Gryffindor." said Sophie, "Its down in the dungeons. The head of Slytherin, Professor Snape teaches it. Apparently he favours Slytherins so it should be easy."

"Cool." Hailey said, putting her hands behind her head. She had never really cared for alchemy too much, at least whenever Marisa wasn't involved. Marisa did fun stuff, and there was a lot of mushrooms and explosions involved. However she had quite a good knowledge of chemistry, thanks once again to Ran.

Outside the classroom, they met not only with most of the first year Slytherins, but the Gryffindors too, including the ones Hailey met on the train.

"Oh hey Ron," Hailey said, walking up to the tall red head, "Haven't seen you since the sorting. Grats on getting into Gryffindor by the way."

Ron looked at Hailey uncertainly, as if he wasn't quite sure what to make of this, but said, "Err, yeah, thanks I guess."

"What's with that reaction?" Hailey said, getting pouty, "Come on, just because I'm in a house full of snakes doesn't mean I bite…" Hailey stopped and thought, "At least not often anyway."

Ron laughed nervously. Internally, after the little episode on the train, and Haileys unusual sorting, Ron was more and more uncertain about what to think of the petite girl. She seemed friendly and cheerful, but that didn't seem to change the fact that she felt incredibly… off. Even now as she giggles at her own joke, she felt… dangerous.

At this point Malfoy decided to interject. "What an Earth are you doing? By associating with that sort of riff raff, you make the rest of us look bad. I know it might be difficult you you, but at least try to have some standards." he said with a sneer. Several of the other Slytherins sniggered.

Hailey was not impressed. "And I asked for your opinion… when?" Hailey said, hands on hips, "Geez, why do you gotta be such a Malfoy?"

Malfoy stopped smirking. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Hailey tilted her head, and starts counting off on her fingers. "You know, unpleasant, rude, self-entitled, buts in when he isn't wanted, ect… you know, your general state of being." She made a shoo-ing motion, "So if you could just stop 'being' that would be great."

Hailey had been saving that one for about three days, and the look on Malfoys face made it well worth it. The was sniggers from a few Slytherins and most of the Gryffindors.

To salt the wound, Hailey licked her finger and put it on Malfoys shoulder, and made a hissing noise with her teeth.

This action however seemed to confuse Malfoy more than anything. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You figure it out." said Hailey, disappointed by the lack of reaction, walking over to rejoin her friends in line. Leaving Malfoy to try and figure out just how he had been insulted.

Ron knew one thing for sure, Hailey was far more tolerable than Malfoy.

* * *

Potion class started with Professor Snape taking attendance. He was a tall man, with dark hair, and cold black eyes, which swept across the room as he ran down the list. He stopped when he reached Hailey.

"Ahh yes, our new... Celebrity." he said softly.

Hailey shared a glance with Sophie, who shrugged.

He finished the roll, and he put it aside.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Hailey could practically hear that girl Hermione's eagerness from here.

"Weasely!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"What?" said Ron.

"Answer the question!" Snape snapped.

"Err… don't know sir." Ron mumbled, ears going red with embarrassment.

"Why am I not surprised?" Snape sneered, before rounding on another Gryffindor. "You! Finnegan, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hailey watched disinterestedly, resting her head in her hand, as the irish kid got dressed down by Snape. He was one of those teachers eh? She let her gaze drift to Hermione, who had her hand high in the air. Not particularly bright of her to be honest. Snape clearly wasn't looking for answers, just people to show up. Of course he isn't going to ask you, as you clearly know all this stuff. Hailey wonders if anyone else is going to be on the chopping block.

"Potter!" Snape called out rounding on her, "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Eh?" said Hailey, straightening up in surprise. "Me?"

"There isn't any other Potter here, don't think you will get special treatment in this class girl." Snape said.

Hailey could hear Malfoy and his goons snickering in the background. So much for him favouring Slytherins.

Unluckily for Snape, Hailey knew this one. "They are the same plant sir, its scientific Genus is Aconitum and there are over two hundred and fifty species found mostly in the mountainous regions of the northern hemisphere, and is famed for its toxicity. Other names include Aconite, Leopard's bane, Mousebane, Women's bane, Devil's helmet, Queen of poisons, or blue rocket."

This stopped Malfoys laughter. Hailey shared a quiet low five under the desk with Sophie.

If Snape was surprised by the comprehensive answer, it didn't show. "Very well, but at least try to pay attention when I ask you a question. Next time I expect an immediate answer, I do not appreciate lollygagging. For future reference, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

As everyone rummaged for quills and parchment, Hailey watched Snape with something borderlining interest.

He didn't like her, that much was clear, but there was something else under there. Something only a creature like Hailey could pick up.

Grudge.

Deep, heavy, Grudge.

Something about Hailey rubbed Snape entirely the wrong way.

"Pst, Hailey, are you ok?" Sophie whispered while Snapes back was turned, "you're kinda breathing heavily."

Hailey forced her breathing under control. She had gotten too excited, and it had started to show.

"I'm fine." said Hailey, "Just spaced out a bit."

Sophie didn't look convinced, but held her tongue as class commenced.

Class passed pretty unremarkably as they made a potion for curing boils. The only incident worth noting was the toad boy somehow melting his cauldron, and getting covered in angry boils. After that, both Hailey and sophie decided to be a lot more careful, and keep a respectable distance from their cauldron. The incident had left Snape rather irritated, and the look Snape shot Hailey was as if he wanted to blame her somehow for the boys problem, but she was sitting too far away.

And there it was again, delicious grudge. Hailey swallowed a mouthful of saliva.

"Hailey, are you sure you're ok?" Sophie said.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Hailey said, adjusting her collar.

"Well your eyes for a start." Sophie said.

"Hailey blinked, before giving her temple a light slap. Blinking rapidly, she forced her eyes to lose their predatory slits. "Sorry they… do that sometimes." Hailey said lamely, her mind too full of fog to come up with anything better.

If sophie was concerned before, she was downright suspicious now. Nevertheless, she held her tongue.

At the end of the session, Snape dismissed them, and everyone filed out of class.

All except Hailey.

"You coming?" Sophie said.

"Give me a sec." said Hailey, "I want to ask the professor something. Can you wait for me outside?"

Lily Looked like she wanted to say something. But Sophie covered her mouth and gave a winning smile. "Sure, We'll be right outside."

She frogmarched Lily out.

Hailey walked up to Snape.

"What is it Potter?" Snape said, not looking up from tidying up his desk, "Please keep it brief, I have to prepare for another class, and I do not wish to waste my time."

"You hate me don't you." Hailey said, grinning. "Why?"

"Excuse me?" said Snape looking up.

"You heard me just fine," said Hailey, "Why do you hate me?"

Snape staired long and hard at Hailey. "Even if this was the case, why should I bother telling you?"

Hailey shrugged, "Whether you like it or not, you are my teacher, and my head of house, you are stuck with me for about seven years. We might as well… clear the air, find out _exactly_ where we stand with one another." Hailey couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

Snape kept staring. "And I suppose you won't leave me alone until I tell you?"

Hailey nodded.

Snape sighed. "Well then, I'm sorry to _disappoint_ you, but it's not you I hate, rather your late father. We had what one might call a mutual dislike, and then he had the poor manners to die. I am probably not the first to tell you that you have inherited one or two traits from him. I am merely taking out my pent up aggression toward your father, sorry to say."

"Oh." said Hailey, who couldn't hide her disappointment.

"Yes. Oh." said Snape, returning to organise his desk. "Sorry to burst your self-important bubble, now do you mind running alo…"

"Want to make it personal?" Hailey said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" said snape, looking up again.

"I'd rather not be a proxy for your issues with my dad," Hailey said, starting to weave her powers of hatred into her speech. "So how about we make it official." Hailey leaned forward, presenting a cheek. " Come on, hit me."

Snape leaned back. "What!?"

"Come on, punch me, slap me, curse me, whatever. I'm a tough girl, I can take it." Hailey said, tapping her cheek, and grinning madly. "I won't tell neither. If you want a beef, I'm more than happy to oblige." there was a pause, the only sound being Haileys elevated breathing "Come on, do it ya wuss, You said I remind you of my dad, so this should be easy for you. Come on, hit me, **Hate me!** " She intensified her powers, attempting to overwhelm Snapes restraint.

Snape stared down at Hailey as if he just seen her for the first time. Indeed, he wasn't sure quite what he was seeing or feeling from the child, especially with the red haze descending upon his vision.

He shook his head to clear the strange fog that had descended on his mind. He had no idea where Hailey had gotten this kind of advanced mental magic from, or why she was using it on him. But decided whatever this situation was, it needed to be diffused. He did the only thing he could think off.

"I'm afraid miss Potter, that I can never truly hate you. At least not in the way you want me too." Snape said, surprisingly gently.

Hailey blinked, not expecting this. Even after all that power, he still wasn't going to hit her? She regained some of her own restraint and straitened up, still panting. She then asked the only question she could think off, "Why not?"

Snape sighed. "Because you also remind me too much of your mother, for me to ever truly hate you."

With this, Haileys fire was extinguished. "My… Mother?"

"Yes, your mother… she was… a dear friend, once upon a time." said Snape "Do you get the picture, or do I have to spell it out for you?"

Hailey shook her head. "No, I get the picture."

"Good," said Snape, "Now kindly get out of my classroom, before I throw you out."

Hailey sighed, "yes sir." and turned to leave.

"I guess I'll leave him alone." Muttered Hailey as she closed the door behind her. Just her luck, the damn man loved her mother.

"Hey Hailey, how was it?" Sophie said, cheerfully.

A little too cheerfully, Hailey thought. Now that she was thinking clearly, there was no way Sophie didn't eavesdrop on that entire conversation. Hailey wondered if she might have to blow her secret early just to get Sophie to keep her mouth shut (not that she would mind, but she doesn't want to risk disappointing Yukari by blowing it so early).

* * *

But for the time being she seemed content not to ask, and the rest of the morning passed uneventfully, until it was time to see Hagrid.

Walking across the grounds to the large hut on the edge of the forest. Hailey leading, she knocked on the door.

There was a booming bark and a scrabbling at the door, making Lilly jump.

"Back, Fang Back!" Came Hagrid's voice through the door, before he opened the door a smidge to peer out.

"Hang on, Back Fang!"

Hagrid let them, while holding the collar of a huge boar hound.

Hagrids cottage was a single room affair, with a warm fire and large bed with a patchwork quilt.

"Make yourself at home," said Hagrid, letting go of the dog's collar, who immediately started lavishing the trio with affection.

Hailey went for her usual greeting of Hugging Hagrids leg. "Hello Hagrid, cosy place you got here."

"Thanks," said Hagrid, patting her head, before regarding the other two. "And who are your friends?" He sounded friendly enough as he said it, but there might have been a hint of suspicion.

Hailey disengaged from Hagrids leg, and pointed them out. "These are my roommates, Thats Sophie, she's more of a listener than a talker, but she's fun to be around. And That's Lily Moon… she's cool I guess."

Lily waved shyly, and Sophie stepped forward. "And you are Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys. Nice to meetcha. Haileys spoken fondly of you."

This seemed to placate the giant somewhat. "Has she now?" He seemed to think for a minute before he spoke, "I'll be honest, I'm not particularly fond of Slytherins, but you seem like decent folk. Any friends of Hailey are welcome in my home. Come on, let's have a cuppa tea, and tell me about yourselves."

They all sat down, and Hagrid served tea, and some incredibly hard fruitcake, that only Hailey could chew without difficulty.

"Wow ths shns ah hrd." Hailey said, her mouth full after finishing her second one. Earning weird looks from Sophie, as Lilly tried in vain to bite into hers.

"Now I already know well enough about Hailey," said Hagrid, "but what about you girls? What's yer stories then?"

"I'm no one special," said Sophie, soffening the cake with her tea. "Me and Hailey just clicked at the start-of-year feast."

"Oh come on, everyone came from somewhere," said Hagrid, "Who were yer parents? Did they go to Hogwarts?"

"No," said Sophie, "They studied abroad."

"Don't bother, Hagrid," said Hailey, giggling, "Sophie's pretty tight lipped when it comes to personal stuff. Now if you want to get her talking, talk about other people."

"That a fact?" said Hagrid, Looking at the girl in question.

Sophie shrugged, "Not everyone is an open book. I prefer my life to be a locked dairy."

Hagrid didn't look to happy, but Hailey caught his eye, and she stood up in her chair to whisper in his ear. "To be honest, she has a good reason for not talking about her parents, something that would make her rather unpopular with the other slytherins… something about blood, if you get what I mean."

Hagrid looked confused, before it dawned on him, and he looked on Sophie with a bit of respect. "Well, I suppose I can understand wanting to keep that close to yer chest, especially around that lot."

Sophie looked rather annoyed, "Did you have to tell him?"

Hailey shrugged. "I'd rather my friends get along with each other."

Hagrid decided to move the conversation along a bit, and turned to Lily who was once more out of the loop, and looked rather lost with the conversation. "And what about you. Lily wasn't it? Got anything you would be comfortable sharing?"

"Umm…" vocalised the shy girl, "What would you like to know?"

"I suppose… How about your Family? I vaguely recall a Moon attendin' school back in the day. Cyrus Moon, I think he was. Any relation?"

"He… he was my father," Lily said quietly.

"Thought so," said Hagrid. "A Hufflepuff boy. Nice lad as I recall. What's he up to these days?"

Lily flinched, "He's… he's dead."

There was an awkward silence. Lily looked down at the table.

Hagrid leaned over the table and put a massive hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have asked. Are you gonna be alright?"

"I'm… I'm fine," said Lily, "It was a long time ago." she forced a brave little smile, "I'm just happy Hailey lets me hang around."

"Ouch, now I just feel bad." muttered Hailey. In her mind, Lily had just been upgraded from random tag-along to 'too pure, must protect'."

One thing sorta bothered her though. "Wizards sure put a lot of stock on family huh?"

After everyone's rather shocked expressions, she realised she was being insensitive and quickly clarified, "wait no, I mean, I was curious why that was the first question you asked, Hagrid, and wizards seem to care a lot about their family name."

Despite the awkward delivery, everyone was more than happy to move away from the topic of dead parents.

Hagrid scratched his chin in thought. "I suppose that is a fact. My guess is it stems from the fact that the wizarding community is a small one, and there are a lot of big families with strong ideals, and ties with other families. I guess sometimes, it's easy to figure out where you stand with someone, if you know their family and where they stand with yers."

Hailey frowned, "I'm not sure I like that. I never even met my parents. I'm basically only a Potter by name. I don't like the thought that people will treat me differently based on a family I never knew."

"But people already treat you differently Hailey," Sophie pointed out, "Girl who lived, remember?"

"Oh, right." said Hailey, knocking on her temple with her fist, and poking her tongue out.

"I gotta say, I understand why you might feel like that. But it still hurts a bit to hear you talk about yer folks like that." Hagrid said.

Hailey looked rather awkward. "Well it's not that I don't like them or anything, may they rest in peace. Its just… I never knew them. They were dead before I could even remember. Its kinda hard to feel anything for someone I never even met. I am thankful, I wouldn't exist without them after all. But apart from that gratitude, my family consists of a surname and some relatives who hate me."

Hagrid sighed, "Like I said, I understand, and I don't blame yer, I'm sure if Lily and James were here they wouldn't blame you either. They would just want to you to be happy. Sorry fer bringing it up.

"It's alright," said Hailey, shrugging. "But enough of this heavy stuff, in your note you said you wanted to know about our school week, well wait until you hear about what happened in my first transfiguration class…"

With the conversation moving onto less loaded waters, they chatted away the rest of the afternoon about their school week, Hagrid warming up to the two girls, and inviting them back any time. They walked back up to the school.

"Isn't he cool though?" said Hailey.

"He is very big." said Sophie. "I wonder why…"

"Ehh, who cares." shrugs Hailey, "Maybe he's dutch. Come on, let's go back to our room, I could do with some chill time."

"Didn't we _just_ spend a few hours, drinking tea and chatting?" Sophie said, laughing.

"Hey, you can never have too much chill, Sophie." Hailey said, with mock wisdom.

* * *

When they opened the door to their room, they were greeted with Chen lying in front of the fire, purring softly to herself.

"Chen?" Hailey said.

The cat girl noticed them come in and languidly stretched, and stood up. "Hope you don't mind me starting the fire, it's so damn cold down here, and you were taking fooorever."

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all week." Hailey said, walking up to one of her oldest friends.

"A friend of yours?" Sophie said, looking curiously at the strange cat girl.

Chen looked Sophie up and down. "Whats this, a new friend? Don't tell me you are trying to replace me Hailey?"

Hailey laughed and punched Chen in the arm, "I couldn't get rid of you even if I wanted to. Sophie, Lily, this is Chen, my long time partner in crime."

"Do you go here too? I don't remember seeing you at the sorting." said Sophie, extending a hand.

"Oh I was there, just not being sorted." Chen said, accepting the handshake. "I'm not a student, I'm just here to help my Mistress and make sure Hailey stays in trouble."

Sophie raised an eyebrow, "Don't you mean, out of trouble?"

Chen gave a cheshire grin. "Now where's the fun in that?"

"So what brings you down here?" Hailey said, bringing herself back into the conversation.

"Oh right, I got a message for you from Ran." Chen said.

"Ran? you mean that extracurricular teacher?" Sophie said.

"Ain't you told them Hailey?" Chen asked.

Hailey shrugged, "I can't say it ever came up."

"Ran is Haileys personal Tutor. The only reason she's at Hogwarts is to continue Haileys education." Chen said.

"By the way, What's with this whole 'extracurricular class' thing?" Hailey pouted, "I was never told about it, I thought she was only here to teach me."

"It was that Dumbledore guys idea. Since she was going to be here, he thought the student body could benefit from her extensive knowledge, and you know how enthusiastic Ran is when it comes to teaching." said Chen. She nudged Hailey in the ribs, "Whats the matter, jealous that you have to share Ran with everyone else?"

Hailey pouted harder. "Just tell me the message."

"Your wish." Chen said Pirrowetting until she stood in the center of the room. She then closed her eyes, and when she opened them, her brown eyes were replaced with Rans golden ones, and when she spoke it was with Rans voice.

"Chen, are you listening? Good, now memorize this message: Hailey, Your lessons will be starting this weekend, the first one being tomorrow But we will be treating it was a test class for the other students. It will be starting at two in the afternoon, but I expect you by one, as you will be helping me running this first class, and I need to run you through some things. Don't worry about finding the classroom, Chen will take you there. Good to know you are already making some friends, feel free to bring along Miss Roper and Miss Moon should they wish to come. Did you get all that Chen? Good, Now go find Hailey please, and then return. I have some wo..."

"...aaand that's the message." said Chen in her normal voice.

"On a saturday?" Whined Hailey.

"Hey, no use bitching to me, I'm just a messenger," said Chen who was now lying on Haileys bed, "Man, being a school student must suck huh? I bet you miss being as free as me!"

"Sure make yourself at home." snarked Hailey. Crossing her arms and huffing.

"Way ahead of you." Chen said, stretching out across the bed.

Hailey huffed louder, and walked over to her trunk, and throwing it open, climbed in, and slid down a ladder.

After a moment of silence, some music could be heard from down the hole.

Sophie shared a glance with Lily, who was equally mistified, and she peered down into the open trunk lid. Where there appeared to be a room. After a moment's hesitation, she climbed down, followed by Lily.

In the trunk, was a medium sized room, with a dim electric lamp. The walls were covered in shelves and posters.

There was a large television against one wall, with a VCR and what Sophie recognised as a SEGA Mega Drive, which Hailey was using to play Space Harrier II.

"Oh hey Guys." said Hailey, reclining on one of the big poofy sofas. "Welcome to my portable lair, make yourself at home. I'd give you the tour but I'm kinda miffed at the moment."

"What is this?" said Lily, her shyness forgotten in her interest in the TV.

"Its Space Harrier II, its a shoot em up. Its pretty cool." Hailey said.

"I don't think that's what she meant Hailey." said Sophie laughing, before explaining. "Lily, this is a television. It's a muggle device for watching movies, serials, or as Hailey is currently using it for, playing games."

"Muggles can do that?" Lily said, awed.

"Geez I keep forgetting how backward wizards are." Hailey said, pausing the game and looking up at Lily, "Technically the television can't do it all on its own, it needs input from elsewhere, Like the BBC, VCRs, and This Mega Drive."

"Mega Drive?"

"Hailey got up and walked over to the TV, and pointed to the console, "It's a game console, made by SEGA, and its totally kickass." said Hailey becoming her usual peppier self as she lost herself in enthusiasm. "Its SEGA's third console, and I love it to bits. It's got better sound, better graphics, and the games are nearly as good as the ones you can play in arcades… Hey do you want to give it a try? Not necessarily this game, this one's a bit hard for a beginner." she said, taking out the game and going over to one of her shelves, "Lets see… no, no no no, god no… Ah!" she finally exclaimed, pulling out a cartridge. "I got this new game before coming here, but I haven't had a chance to use it yet. It's the hottest release! It's called Sonic the Hedgehog."

Lily seemed to be having trouble keeping up with all this information. "Ah… You don't have to… I mean, I'm not sure if I will be any good..."

"Nonsense, I haven't played this game either, we'll learn together." said Hailey, placing the game into the machine, "We can take turns!"

"You just want someone elses score to beat." said Chen, poking her head upside down from the ladder.

"Don't be mad just cuz you suck at games." Hailey said, poking out her tongue at the cat girl.

"Oh no you didn't." said Chen sumasulting down into the room and throwing herself on the other side of the couch, "I'm on next, let me show you some cat like reflexes."

"Hey you're on third at most." said Hailey, "Lily is going first, I wanna teach her how to play."

"Oh, you don't…" Lily tried, but was pulled onto the couch by the other two.

Sophie watched in amusement as the enthusiastic girls tried to teach Lily a game they had never played, and contented herself with having a poke around the room.

* * *

Dumbledore looked up as Snape walked into his office. "Is there anything I can help you with Severus?"

"Sir." said Snape, "There is something seriously strange with Miss Potter."

"In what way, might I ask?" In truth Dumbledore had been noticing a lot of strange things with Hailey, but he wonders what Snape has seen to make this so urgent.

Snape crossed his arms, "For a start, have you seen her teeth?"

* * *

Bonus:

"Fan of 'Doctor Who' are you?" said Sophie, looking at the large poster on the wall.

"Yeah, specifically the fourth, he's the best." said Hailey, as Chen was taking her turn.

"I can't say I've had a chance to get into it. I don't really watch a lot of TV. Could never really find the time." said Sophie. "From what I've seen it looks pretty cool.

"Fair enough, if you like we can watch some when we have time. I have some of them on tape."

"Ummm… What's Doctor who?" said Lily innocently.

The two girls looked at her as if she had just grown a third eye.

"And you call yourself British." said Hailey with scorn.

"Huh…?"

* * *

 **And Thus is Haileys darkest Secret is revealed… She is a SEGA Fangirl!**

 **Small reminder that the first Harry Potter book was set in 1991, and therefore this was a thing that was possible for someone to be. You would not believe the amount of research I performed to check the different consoles that were available, and what games were out at the time. I settled on SEGA not out of any kind of loyalty (My first console has a N64, followed by a PS1, and have spent a majority of my life PC gaming), but rather that Neptune is my favourite Character in the Hyperdimension Neptunia games.**

 **But Yeah, Hailey is a bit of a geek, who knew?**

 **As for all that nonsense in the Dungeon... If you haven't already figured it out, it will be explained in greater detail… eventually.**

 **By the way, I have made a small habit of replying to reviews that ask questions about the story because I like responding to readers, which is something that can only be done in this online chapter-by-chapter format. But do you guys think I should respond directly to the reviews with PMs like I have been doing, or should I respond at the start or end of the chapter, Like I have seen other writers on this site do. Which does everyone prefer.**

 **I was told by my proofreader that this chapter can be slightly awkward. I've done my best to un-awkward it, but it's up to the reader if I did a good job.**

 **Edit: I finally fixed Hailey's mistake about the MEGA DRIVE, you can stop screaming at me now.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Class in session

**Trigger warning: Chen Hecking curses again.**

* * *

"Ran, we're here!" Chen said, leading the group of Slytherins into a large auditorium shaped classroom.

Ran was floating up near the ceiling, hanging up what looked like a Plesiosaur skeleton from the roof.

"Very good Chen, and I will overlook the fact that you did not come back immediately if you come up and finish hanging the skeleton." Ran said, descending to the floor.

Chen groaned and flew up to properly secure the levitating skeleton.

"Wow, neat setup," said Hailey, ignoring her two friends gawking at the ease of flight, being more interested in all the props and decoration that Ran placed around the room. "Where did you find all this stuff?"

"Nowhere in particular," said Ran. "Just nick-nacks and tools I had accumulated over the years. When you are teaching, it is amazing how much some random clutter can increase your credibility."

Ran looked over Sophie and Lily with an appraising eye. "So you are Sophie and Lily. A pleasure to meet you," she said, bowing. "I am Ran Yakumo, Haileys tutor, Chens Master, and for the time being, teacher at Hogwarts."

Sophie bowed in return. "Pleasure to meet you. I take it Hailey has told you about us?"

"Not at all," said Ran. "I haven't seen her since term started. It is simply my job to know such things."

Sophie looked vaguely uncomfortable.

" _We're professional stalkers~_ " sang Chen, floating upside down from the roof. Then a broom was thrust into her hands and she sulked off to dust cobwebs in the corners.

"Ignore her. Despite my best efforts, she insists on being a clown," Ran said. "Now by you being here, I assume you are here to enroll in my classes?"

"I hadn't given it much thought until Hailey said she was going, so I considered giving it a shot." Sophie said, and Lily nodded in agreement.

Ran nodded. "A reasonable decision. Bear in mind however that while I encourage trying new things, I will not suffer half heartedness in my classes. If you are here, you will learn. Am I clear?"

Sophie and Lily nodded tentatively.

"Excellent, as long as you understand," Ran said, before addressing Hailey. "Now for this lesson you will be assisting me, as you will be far more knowledgeable on these subjects than most students at this school. You will be called upon to answer questions, and I expect you to answer eloquently and in detail. I know you will not let me down."

Hailey preened like a particularly proud hen.

"As for you two, unless you want to help Chen clean up, I might as well try out the assessment test I will be using," Ran said.

"Assessment test?" Sophie said.

Ran looked like she was about to elaborate, but a girl peered into the room. "Excuse me, is this the extracurricular class?"

Ran smiled at the new Arrival. "Come in Hermione, you are in the right place."

Hermione entered the room looking in awe at all the decorations that Ran had put up (and Chen hovering near the roof).

"You have already been introduced to Hailey, and you've at least met Chen," said Ran, "But these are Sophie Roper and Lily Moon, her friends and roommates. Girls, this is Hermione Granger. I met her on the train, and I feel she has far too much intelligence to be wasted on this schools farce of a curriculum, so I invited her here early in order to get started."

Hermione blushed at the praise, while Hailey started pouting.

"Aww~ Is little Hailey jealous that someone else is getting praise from Ran?" Chen titered, who had started hovering upside down next to Hailey.

"Shove it."

"Are you finished cleaning up the cobwebs Chen?" Ran said.

"Yup, they are the cleanest cobwebs this side of the castle!" Chen said impishly.

Ran massaged her temple. "Chen…"

* * *

Students had begun to enter the auditorium and sit down, chatting amongst themselves while they waited for class to start. There was a mix of age groups, from inquisitive first years to curious seventh years. All wanting to see what the strange new 'general knowledge' teacher had to offer.

The large majority were Ravenclaws, perhaps unsurprisingly. The house lives up to its reputation as the home of inquisitive minds it seems. There were also a few Slytherins dotted here and there. Compared to the other two, there were substantially less Hufflepuffs, and barely any Gryffindors.

If Ran was surprised with the turnout, she didn't let it show. She walked to the front and stood in front of the long table, With Hailey and Chen Flanking at either side. There was a murmur as people recognised Hailey, but at a quick glance from Ran brought the room to complete silence.

"I suppose I should welcome you to the first lesson of my extended curriculum program. As you are probably aware, I am Ran Yakumo," she said, bowing. "I must say, I am impressed by how many there are of you today. I know none of you had to come, which only begs the question: why have you come? What do you expect to gain from my classes?"

Ran let the question hang in the air for a moment, before continuing. "Are you here out of idle curiosity? I imagine most of you are. A strange new teacher and a strange new class. I must warn you, you'll not make it through my course on curiosity alone."

"Others are here to kill time I wager, something to do out of class. To those people, my class is no joke. I will tolerate no half hearted students. Do not waste my time if you are not committed to learn."

Some students looked at each other nervously, but Ran wasn't finished.

"But the ones I am truly interested in, for I hope there are some, are those of you who are here because you are truly interested in the enrichment of the self, and you wish to better yourselves and be the best you can possibly be. For it is those students that this class is for."

With a wave of her hand several pieces of chalk flew up and began writing a very long list on the huge chalkboard behind her. "These are disciplines I am willing to teach, if you are willing to learn. History, chemistry, sociology, mathematics, literature, physics, music, engineering, and far, far more. I can teach you how the world works, and where you as an individual stands within it."

Some students looked genuinely intimidated. That was a very long list.

"Of course, I can't expect you all to learn everything here," she went on to say. "Between this and your regular classes, there aren't enough hours in the day, nor days in the week. Nor will every discipline be relevant to every individual. That is why I devised this little test."

She summoned a large, thick booklet in her hand and held it aloft for everyone to see. "This is the general knowledge assessment test. You will be using this to decide which units you wish to enroll in, and at what level you will be starting with."

A copy appeared in front of every student, with the exception of Sophie and Lily, who had already taken the test, and Hermione, who was still going.

"This is not a test you can fail at, nor is it under test conditions. This is to gauge were your interests lie, and how much you know already. If you are unsure of anything or wish to have a discipline explained so as to make an informed decision, feel free to ask myself, Hailey, or Chen." She gestured to the girls. "both have been my students for many years, and while neither are experts, they are well equipped to answer most questions you might have. You may also discus the test with your peers, but getting answers from other people is discouraged, as this test is impossible to fail, and it will only make it more difficult for you in the long run."

"Also, do not rush. This is not a timed test. Take your time in selecting your units and answer the questions at your own pace. I fully expect this to take over an hour and am willing to stay longer for any stragglers. After you have finished the test and brought it to the front, feel free to leave. I will get your modified timetable to you sometime within the next few days. Alternatively, if you feel my classes are not for you, feel free to leave now. You will receive no judgement or penalty from me. As I have said, I am only interested in teaching those who are willing to learn."

There was some nervous shuffling, and some students got up and left.

After the last filed out and the class was stilled, Ran simply said, "For those that remain, please beguin."

* * *

"So it's like Potions then?" said the random ravenclaw girl.

"Not quite, but similar. Potions is a bit more like cooking, and Chemistry also deals in both solids and gasses in addition to liquids. But it is a similar practice. The major difference is that it deals in the mundane chemical properties of materials rather than the magical ones," Hailey said.

"And that's useful?" the girl said, looking up from the notes she was writing.

"Well yes. You'd be amazed what perfectly ordinary materials can do when prepared in a particular way," Hailey said.

"Can I have some examples?"

Hailey thought for a moment. "Well its most common uses are in medicine, industry and agriculture. Paracetamol is a common painkiller that can be used to relieve headaches and fever symptoms. Phosphorus is a chemical compound that will burn in contact with the air, and is used in incendies, matches, and fertilizers. Chemistry has also had some applications in warfare, although it has been largely banned by most international courts. Mustard gas for instance causes blistering on both skin and in lungs, and a concentrated dose of cyanide can result in tissue degradation and rapid heart failure."

While the girl looked a little green at the last two, she noted it down, and after thanking Hailey, went back to her test.

"She teaches you about mustard gas?" Sophie asked incredulously.

"In History, not Chemistry," said Hailey. "She still won't tell me how to make the stuff."

"Why do you _want_ to?"

Hailey shrugged. "Search me, but it seems like it would be useful to know."

Sophie shook her head, "You know, one day I will understand how you think."

"Maybe. Don't bet the farm on it though."

It had been about an hour now, and most of the students had already finished or given up. Only a few of the more dedicated stragglers were left. Sophie and Lily had stayed to keep Hailey company.

"They sure are taking their time aren't they," said Sophie, and Lily nodded.

"Tell me about it," said Hailey. "such a pain, I'm gonna have to share classes with all these people."

"Umm… What classes are you doing Hailey?" Lily asked, "You didn't take the test."

"That's because I don't have a choice. All of them," said Hailey

"All of them?!" Sophie exclaimed. Causing some people to look up before going back to the test.

"Yup."

"How?" said Sophie, "Thats a lot of classes, and I mean a lot. Ran said it herself, there isn't enough hours in the day."

"Of course there is," said Hailey. "There are twenty four hours in the day, about seven are spent at hogwarts classes, that's more than enough time for both Rans Classes and time to spare for fun."

"What about sleep?"

"What about sleep?" said Hailey, shrugging. "I mean it's nice, but I'm mostly a night person anyway. I need like four hours, six tops." And even then, It was because Ran made her.

"But… Why?" Sophie said.

"In order to be useful to Yukari-sama, I need to be the best I can be," she said.

"Yukari-sama?" Sophie said quizzically.

"I heard you mention her. She's your guardian, isn't she?" Lily said.

"Yup," said Hailey, beaming. "Yukari Yakumo, the border… Well, she's someone really special anyway." Hailey said, slightly annoyed she couldn't go into further detail.

"Yakumo? Is she related to Ran then?" said Sophie, as usual fishing for information.

"In a sense…" said Hailey. Being a Shikigami, Ran was more akin to an extension of Yukari's self, but she wasn't allowed to talk about that. So instead she said, "It's more accurate to consider Ran her right hand."

"And Chen?" Sophie asked.

"Rans Left hand and general burden," Hailey said.

"I heard that!" called Chen from across the room, causing several people to jump in their seats. "I'll run circles around you any day of the Week Hai-chan!" She then got back to explaining media studies to some rather confused Hufflepuffs.

"Hai-chan?" Lily said.

"Some of my japanese friends have trouble pronouncing my name, so they call me Hai-chan. It's a term of endearment, but Chen uses it when she wants to belittle me." Hailey said, pouting.

"So they aren't related, yet they use the same surname?" Sophie said, getting back on topic.

"Yup," said Hailey, once more forced to grossly oversimplify. "They all share the name as members of the Yakumo household."

"I see...but wait, aren't you a member of the household?" Sophie said.

"Not yet I'm not. That's why I have to work so hard, to become worthy of the Yakumo name," Hailey said.

"Isn't that... harsh? You're only eleven," Lily said.

Hailey shrugged. "I owe everything to Yukari. I don't mind the work, as long as she's there for me by the end of it."

Lily and Sophie exchanged glances, but further conversation on the subject was derailed when Hailey noticed something. "God, is she still going?"

Lily and Sophie followed Haileys gaze to Hermione, who despite having started an hour earlier than anyone else, was still doggedly going through the test.

Hailey walked over and put an elbow on Hermione's desk. "You know, there is no way to fail the test." Hermione jumped at the sudden intrusion, before focusing on Hailey. "You don't have to agonise over answers."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "But I'm not. I did pay attention you know. I only went as far as I could answer easily. This is testing what I know after all. No point on dwelling too long on answers you don't know."

Haileys eyebrows rose, "But you've been at this for nearly two hours, how are you still going?"

"Well it is a rather large test, and I do need to be thorough. I don't want to waste Miss Rans time.

Hailey got a sneaking suspicion. "Can I have a look at this for a minute?' without waiting for a reply she snatched the test using her thumb to keep Hermione's place, she looked at the front of the test, confirming her suspicions.

"Hey give that back!" Hermione said snatching it back.

"You literally signed up for everything?!" Hailey said incredulously.

Hermione sniffed. "Well it all seems so fascinating, and who knows when I will get an opportunity like this again."

"You willingly signed on for Rans full course," Hailey said.

"Well why not?" Hermione huffed, "Ran said she was willing to accommodate me, so why shouldn't I? She told me it would be a waste if I didn't."

Hailey just stared at her in dull shock. It was true Hailey didn't mind Ran's curriculum: it was the quickest route to being who she wanted to be, although she would prefer not having to go to Hogwarts on top of that. But the thought of someone, especially a normal human girl, willingly subjecting herself to the full brunt of Rans tuition on top of her regular schoolwork boggled her mind.

"Well, if you are sure…" said Hailey dubiously. "I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you then."

Now it was Hermione's turn to look perplexed, "You mean…"

"You will be taking the same full course as me and Chen," Hailey said. "I wish you luck. You're gonna need it."

"What's that supposed to mean…" Hermione said, but Hailey had already walked away.

"Poor girl," said Hailey, rejoining her friends.

"Why?" said Sophie.

"She is not going to be getting a lot of sleep," said Hailey, smirking.

"You'd best help her along then."

Hailey stood Ramrod straight as the familiar voice came from behind her. Several people jumped at the unfamiliar presence. Everyone left in the room looked up to the new arrival who had arrived in the center of the room without anyone being the wiser.

Hailey then spun around and launched herself. "Yukari-sama!"

"Miss me already did you?" Yukari said, catching Hailey mid jump, and stroking her head. "Oh dear, how will you ever survive a whole year?"

"Hehe~" Hailey cooed happily.

"Good afternoon Yukari-sama," Ran said, bowing.

"Don't mind me, just need to borrow Hailey for a little chat," Yukari said.

"Of course, will you be long?"

"Not at all," said Yukari. She then addressed Sophie and Lily, "Just borrowing your friend for a little while. Don't bother introducing yourselves, we will have plenty of time for that... later. Ta ta."

And just as suddenly as she arrived, Yukari opened a gap under her feet and sunk into the ground with Hailey still in her grip.

There was a silence.

Chen broke it.

"I can see it on your faces," she said, having creeped up behind Lily and Sophie. "They are practically screaming, what the actual fu…"

* * *

"What's wrong Yukari?" Hailey asked as Yukari set her down, in what looked to be an empty Classroom.

"Oh nothing terrible. How about you tell me about school first before we get into anything serious?" Yukari said.

Now Hailey knew she had done something wrong. And Yukari was going to make her admit it first. It didn't take a genius to figure out what.

"I'm sorry, I really lost my head there!" Hailey said, bowing apologetically.

Yukari sighed. 'Such a shame. I miss when you were more innocent and clueless. It was so much easier to catch you off guard. I suppose you have figured out why I am here then?

"I'm sorry…" Hailey whimpered.

"I still want to hear it from your mouth dear. We are having this conversation," Yukari tutted, bopping Hailey on the head with her fan.

"I… I just really wanted to get him to hate me…" Hailey mumbled, "so I tried to bring out his hatred, but he resisted, and now he probably knows something is up."

"Oh it's not the secrecy part that I'm cross with," Yukari said, Surprising Hailey, "To be perfectly frank I'm surprised you have kept the secrecy pretence up for so long. I'm actually impressed, I know subtlety isn't in your nature after all."

"Huh?" exclaimed Hailey. "Then why…"

"I did not raise you to be a foolish girl Hailey, search your head. I know you commit my lessons to heart even if they occasionally slip your memory."

Hailey racked her memory, racking her brain for which Lesson Yukari was referring too, what happened with Snape that was…

Oh…

"I… I tried to force a grudge, to create hatred with my powers that wasn't there to begin with." Hailey said softly.

Yukari clapped her hands. "Good! if I had to teach you that particular lesson again I would be very cross. You remember Parsee then?"

Hailey didn't think she could forget…

* * *

 _Hailey looked around as they entered the main chamber of what was old hell. She had never been down here before. It was fairly warm, like a hot summer day, but not unbearably so. This was no longer a place of torment after all, but a place people lived. Although it apparently gets hotter the closer you get to the blazing fires._

" _Stay close Hailey, I don't want to loose you down here. Us surface Youkai aren't supposed to be down here after all," Yukari said._

" _Why are we here Yukari-sama?" Hailey asked, clutching the back of Yukaris dress._

" _There is someone we need to meet. A very special Youkai. Someone with an ability very similar to yours, albeit more developed," Yukari said._

" _Oh is she going to teach me how to use my ability better?" Hailey said._

" _More like how not to use it," Yukari said._

" _Huh?"_

" _Here we are," said Yukari, stopping in front of a large bridge. "Parsee, are you decent? You have guests."_

" _I have guests? now that is unusual," came the voice of a young woman, who landed in front of them. "And the border Youkai too of all people. How may I help you?"_

" _Oh nothing too much, just a social visit." said Yukari._

" _Oh how nice it must be to have the freedom to just go and call on people like this, I'm so jealous." Parsee said, smiling._

 _Hailey on the other hand, was getting a different vibe from the youkai. It was something like hatred, but not quite. It oozed from every centimeter of Parsees being. Even as she chatted amicably with Yukari, she could feel Parsee broil with it. It was mostly directed at Yukari, but more than that, it seemed to flow everywhere. Including Hailey, when Parsee turned her focus to her._

" _And who is this? She is so young," Parsee said, looking down, her friendly smile still on her face._

 _Hailey whimpered as the invisible green maisamma hit her full force. It felt so wrong, so strange. while hatred usually made her feel good, this made her feel queasy. There was something terribly 'wrong' about Parsee._

" _Oh dear, it seems Hailey is taking this rather worse than I thought," said Yukari. "Another time Parsee, another time."_

" _It must be nice to come and go as you please…" was Parsees parting words before Yukari gapped herself and Hailey away._

" _Why did she feel so… wrong?" Hailey said, finally free of Parsees oppressive aura._

" _So you can feel that. That makes this lesson far easier," said Yukari. That was Parsee Mizuhashi, and she is a youkai of jealousy… although it's more like envy if you ask me. But these days that distinction is more semantic than anything else"_

" _Envy?"_

" _Yes. I wager the power you felt was similar, yet different to your own. Jealousy and hatred go hand in hand after all… and that woman is jealous of everything," Yukari said._

" _Why is she jealous of everything?"_

" _Because she is what you must strive to never become," Yukari said. "She is a youkai of jealousy, just as you are a youkai of grudge. Thus she both draws power from, and can manipulate, jealousy and envy. And that in the end was her downfall."_

 _Hailey listened with baited breath. This was a lot more serious than her other lessons, and the earlier encounter had left her on edge._

" _Parsee has been bound to that bridge for a very, very long time. Although the bridge has been moved once or twice, she remains its prisoner. She has been like this for as long as I have known her, but her story is well known to me."_

" _She was once what you might call normal, capable of feeling things other than seething envy at least. But she was never a happy woman, some say it was a relationship that went sour, maybe she was swindled out of what was rightfully hers, or maybe she was just born a bitter person. None can say except Parsee herself."_

" _But nevertheless, she spent her days coveting what others had and she did not, and this envy eventually transformed her into a youkai. And as many youkai who were formally human, it did very strange things to her mind. Eventually, sick of being envious of everyone else, she started inflicting these feelings on others, messing with people's heads, making them covet their neighbors, family and friends. She traveled about Japan, causing chaos and anarchy in her wake, which eventually lead to her being bound to the bridge, or so they say._

" _But binding her to her bridge did nothing to smother her burning jealousy, and the carnage she raught had a strong effect on her mind, for she had created envy where there was none. But she lacked the power to escape on her own, and people new better to attempt to cross the bridge where the bridge princess dwelled. In her desperation to escape her confinement, she started creating envy within herself. She envied everyone, everything, from the wealthy lord in the castle to the pauper on the street, to the birds in the sky to the beetles beneath her feet, slowly filling her being with Jealousy. And she got power, oh yes, but at the cost of her psyche. Now envy is all she feels. She doesn't even try to escape her confinement now, despite it being well within her reach. She just watches her bridge and envies the freedom off all those who pass by."_

" _Thats… Thats…" Hailey said, struggling to find words._

" _Terrible? Tragic? Pitiful? Its all those and more. But most importantly it is a cautionary tale for those like her, like you for instance."_

" _Oh yes, that could be you, if you are not careful, consumed forever by hatred," said Yukari, taking note of Haileys terrified expression. "And this is why I instruct you: be wary of using your powers to create grudges where none exist, especially within yourself. And be on watch for excessive hatred, for by hating too much, you could undo yourself, much like Parsee did."_

" _Yes Yukari-sama," said Hailey, nodding timidly._

 _Yukari ruffled her Hair. Good girl. You're no use to me broken after all."_

 _Hailey was still conflicted though. "I… I can still hate my Aunt and Uncle right?"_

 _Yukari rolled her eyes playfully, "I wouldn't dream of stopping you."_

* * *

"What you did there was dangerous Hailey," Yukari continued after the end of the flashback. "That man had no real ill will toward you, but you tried to force a grudge anyway, intoxicated by his hatred of your father. That was a loss of control that could have very well lead you down a very slippery slope indeed."

Hailey bowed her head low.

"Oh chin up Hailey," Yukari said, lifting her chin. "We'll just treat it as a learning experience and leave it at that. If I was you I'd stick to that Malfoy fellow. You seem quite adept at pushing his buttons. With a little bit of tender love and care, that could mature into a very nice grudge indeed."

Hailey brightened at that.

"Now that the lesson has been re-learned, how about you tell me about your week. No strings this time, promise," said Yukari, sitting back.

Hailey hopped onto her lap and started recounting her week enthusiastically. Yukari just smiled and nodded. While she already knew, it was fun to watch Hailey explaining it.

* * *

Bonus:

Hailey woke up hungry, unusual for her.

' _That time of the month I guess_ ' She thought groggily.

She checked the time on her clock. Two AM, as good a time as any.

She pulled herself out of bed with a groan, shivering a bit at the difference in temperature.

There was another groan, and Sophie looked up from her bed. "Hailey wuh…?"

"Don't mind me, just going out for a quick bite." Hailey mumbled, going out the door.

"Okaay…" mumbled Sophie, lying back down.

Then she looked back up. "What?"

Later, in a different part of the castle, a fox was stirred from her sleep by an incessant nudging.

"Ran, I'm Hungry." Whined Hailey.

Ran groaned as she lifted her head, and turned her sleepy eyes on Hailey. "Already? I could have sworn we fed you before we left."

"Hungry." Moaned Hailey, shaking Ran some more.

"Fine, fine I'm getting up, you get far too needy when you are like this." Ran said, getting out of bed.

Ran pulled a large stick of dried meat out of a gap, and handed it to Hailey, "This won't satiate you but it should take the edge off for a spell."

Hailey took the meat and started nibbling on it.

"Now stay here, I'll be right back." Ran said, before stepping into a gap.

Hailey sat on Rans bed, and waited for Ran to return, still nibbling the dried meat. It still had the same taste more or less, although tempered with the drying process. However, it didn't just scratch the same itch.

It needed to be fresh after all.

* * *

 **Don't worry everyone, Ran uses ethically sourced meat for Haileys special dietary needs. ;)**

 **But yeah Sorry Indominator, My Chen is more of a cheeky troublemaker (read: little shit) than sweet and pure. I kinda based her on my cat: A malicious, vicious little furball when she wants to be, but still lovable and friendly, and I miss her dearly when at Uni.**

 **That's Rans classes though, some people are gonna be getting** _ **EDUCATED**_ **. Her classes will be something that is going on throughout her school years. As well as being important for Haileys future, it's also a way for Hailey to interact with characters from different houses Hailey wouldn't normally interact with, like Hermione for example. And while she is probably the only one so far, others might be joining sooner or later.**

 **What do you guys think of this little Parsee backstory? I'm pretty proud of it, although it is hard to write a backstory from the perspective of someone like Yukari.**

 **Since I have had two different messages about shipping, I felt it best to get it out there. No I will not be shipping Hailey with anyone. It's probably pretty important to get this out there however, as I will probably be doing an awful lot of ship teasing, (not gonna say with who though). Yeah there will be a bit of crushing here and there, and maybe a blood nose if I can't stop myself. But I feel anything more will detract from the story, rather than add to it. Romance deserves to be centre stage or not at all, as shoehorning in romance rarely does any good.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Showing off and Showing up

"Nothing for you again Potter?" Sneered Malfoy, as the owls departed after the morning mail, Malfoys owl having delivered a package of sweets from home. "I must say, that is sad. I suppose this guardian of yours doesn't care enough to send anything."

Hailey sighed theatrically. "It is a shame, I suppose Yukari-sama trusts me not to fall apart the minute I'm away from home. It's a burden sometimes, being so reliable." she put her hand to her forehead in mock woe.

Malfoy scowled and turned away, probably trying to think of a retort. Malfoy was still pretty poor at the comeback game, and was weak to personal attacks. Hailey hoped he would improve, it was getting pretty boring. Then again, she understood not everyone spent their youth with a snarky nekomata.

Just then, there was a loud screech, and several of the owls still leaving flew to the side hooting indignantly as a large bat flew into the hall, being lead by Hedwig. Hailey stood up and held out her hand, and everyone in the hall watched as Hedwig landed on her shoulder, and the bat landed upside down on her arm, screeching loudly.

"Nicolae! I was wondering when you would turn up-Ow! Okay okay, Hello to you too Hedwig." said Hailey, the last part after Hedwig nipped her on the ear.

"A bat?" said Lily.

"Not everyone likes birds." Hailey said, taking a letter from a pouch on the bats stomach, and scratched the bat under the chin. "Your treats are in my trunk, sorry, but help yourself to some breakfast."

The Bat squeaked. It dropped onto the table, and started eating off of Haileys plate.

"Never seen a postal bat. Whose it from?" asked Sophie.

"It's from my penpal, Dirty Secret. And Nicolae is a special case." Hailey said, popping the Letter open, and stroking Hedwig, who had moved to her lap after she had sat back down.

"You have a penpal?" Lily asked.

"Dirty Secret?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah." Hailey said.

"What's it say?" asked Sophie.

"Don't ask won't tell." said Hailey, "Sorry, private correspondence."

Sophie pouted.

"Do you mind keeping that creature under control?" Malfoy said, as Nicolae stuck his nose into the nearby bacon tray.

"Eh, he deserves it, he's flown a long way. You don't like it, eat from a different tray." Hailey said.

Whether Malfoy had a retort this time or not, it was drowned out as Nicolae screeched loudly in his direction, and then took wing.

"Don't go too far, I'll have a reply later in the evening." Hailey called after the bat.

It screeched in confirmation, before flying out the hall. Followed by Hedwig, to show the bat where it could snooze for the rest of the day.

Hailey then resumed eating from what was left of her breakfast, as people around her had no choice but to add it to the list of weird things about Hailey Potter. Malfoy was still trying to stop his ears from ringing.

* * *

"Ehh… what a drag." said Hailey as they stepped out onto the grounds.

"We're about to go have flying lessons and you say it's a drag?" Sophie teased.

"I've been flying for years." Hailey said, putting her hands behind her head, "I don't need nobody here to show me how. I went to the Marisa school of flight."

"Who?"

"Friend of mine, she taught me how to fly." Hailey said. "She's one of the best where she's from."

Further conversation on the subject was halted by an interruption by Malfoy who was standing in front of them. "Are you going to be alright Potter, did they even teach you how to fly where you are from?" He jeered.

"Better than you." Hailey said, ignoring him and walking past.

"I hope you are ready to put your money where your mouth is. I'd hate for you to make a fool of yourself in front of everyone." Malfoy called after her.

"Chances of that are pretty low, I'd worry about yourself after I leave you in the dust." Hailey called back.

Hailey can't see Malfoys face but she figures he must be scowling pretty hard right now.

They arrive in a courtyard, where a bunch of brooms lay on the ground.

"Hmm, broomsticks eh?" Hailey said, poking one with her foot.

"Of course. What were you expecting Potter?" Malfoy said jeeringly. Several Slytherins sniggered.

"That you might stop being an absolute Malfoy for five minutes, but I suppose that was unrealistic of me." Hailey shot back cooly.

Malfoy's face went red with anger as the Gryffindors showed up, shortly followed by the teacher, Madam Hootch.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Hailey did as she was told, and soon everyone was standing by a broomstick. Hailey looked down at hers, it was a rather mangy looking stick, clearly years of students had taken a toll.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"

Curious, Hailey did what she was told, and the broom shot into her hands, she tried gently pushing down on it. There was some resistance, but it still yielded easily.

"Huh, enchanted brooms eh?" she muttered to herself. She then put up her hand.

"Yes?" said Hootch.

"Can I be excused on account of being woefully overqualified?" Hailey said, sounding bored, causing everyone to look at her in shock and confusion.

"What? No. Absolutely not, I don't care how good you think you are at flying young lady you will stay here and learn just like everyone else." Hootch said testily.

Hailey sighs. It was worth a shot.

After that they were shown how to properly mount brooms. Malfoy getting criticized for his poor form managed to get a smile from Hailey. Before long they were all properly mounted on their brooms and Hootch was counting down to takeoff.

But before she could blow her whistle, the toad boy, whose name escaped Hailey at that moment, went off prematurely.

"Come back boy!" shouted Madam Hooch.

The boy however kept rising… until he fell off his broom, then he descended rather quickly.

Everyone winced as he hit the ground.

Hootch went to the fallen boys side. "Broken wrist." she muttered, helping him up. "Come on, boy. It's all right, up you get."

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Hootch gently lead the boy away.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Malfoy started laughing.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

Some of the other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up Malfoy!" snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

Hailey smirked, this might be fun.

Out loud she said. "Oh I don't know, I don't see what's so funny either."

The other Slytherins turned to her in surprise, as well as the Griffindors. Sophie simply smirked at Haileys side, while Lily tried to make herself smaller.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I enjoy a bit of schadenfreude as much as the next girl. But you honestly seem to be taking this out of proportion. He fell, big deal, hardly worth a snigger really." Hailey examined her fingernails in feigned disinterest.

Sophie nodded her head sagely. "Seems rather immature if you ask me."

Malfoy scowled. He was being undermined, not only in front of his fellow Slytherins, but also in front of the Gryffindors, for the second time. "And what about you, Potter?" he said, squaring up to Hailey. "Woefully overqualified indeed. Are you sure you are just afraid of making a fool of yourself like Longbottom did?"

Hailey smirked. ' _Hook, line and sinker._ '

Hailey leaned in. "I'll say it again Malfoy. I can fly. Better than you."

Malfoy sneered right back. "Care to prove it?"

"Gladly." said Hailey, gesturing toward the brooms.

Malfoy mounted up without a second thought, and shot into the sky.

He looked down at Hailey from his vantage point, and called down. "Well what are you waiting for, get on your broom, or have you gotten cold feet."

Hailey smiled right up at him, and for the second time Malfoy saw Haileys teeth.

"Don't need it."

And she kicked off the ground.

She shot up like a rocket.

Malfoy nearly lost his balance as Hailey shot past him.

Hailey came to a sudden stop, and wobbled a bit, "Oops, overcompensated a bit there." she muttered to herself. Before speaking out loud. "Well Malfoy? Cat got your tongue?"

She drifted back down to the slack jawed Malfoys level, and stated drifting lazily around him on her back. "Well Malfoy, is this proof enough?"

"H-how…"

"Because I can fly…" said Hailey, drifting closer.

"Better…" Malfoy started leaning back, as Hailey invaded his personal space.

"Than…" Hailey was right up in his face now, smiling wickedly, her eyes aglow.

"You." she finished, flicking Malfoy in the forehead, causing him to fall backwards.

Malfoy desperately grabbed for his broom as he fell, managing to get a grip, and still hanging, manages to lower himself to the ground.

"AHahaha! Now that's a face worth laughing at!" Hailey cackled, rolling on her back in mid air.

Some of the Griffindors even got over the shock of her flight to laugh as well.

Not Ron though. The more he knew about Hailey Potter the more the girl made him nervous. While he didn't like Malfoy by any means, he wonders if Hailey had been actually trying to hurt Malfoy. For some reason he didn't put it past her.

"Well aren't you full of surprises…" Sophie muttered to herself. In comparison to Ron, the more she knew about Hailey, the more she wanted to know. Hailey was paradoxically an open book, and a locked box. One thing Sophie knew for sure though is that she bet on the right horse with Hailey.

Hermione frowned, torn between her irritation at rules being broken, and her curiosity on the unaided flight, First the strange cat girl and now Hailey. She resolved to ask Ran about it later.

Lily simply looked on, an unreadable expression on her face.

"What are you doing up there girl!"

Hootch had returned, and she didn't seem to be happy seeing someone in the air.

"Get down here girl, you are in… in..." she trailed off, as Hailey drifted down smugly.

"I told you I was overqualified." she said, once more lying on the air.

Hootch swallowed, her throat suddenly very dry. "Yes… I suppose you are."

Then she recovered from the shock. "You are still in trouble Ms Potter."

Hailey went from smug to nonplussed. "Eh?"

"When I told everyone not to move I meant it," Hootch said, crossing her arms. "I do not appreciate being undermined."

Meanwhile Mcgonagall watched from a second story window. Her brow furrowed.

"What on earth have they been teaching her?" she wondered aloud.

"Now that, would be telling." said Yukari, behind her.

Mcgonagall whirled around, but the corridor was empty.

* * *

Hailey sat on the roof, with her knees drawn up, sulking as she watched the rest of the flying lesson in the distance.

"Hey Hailey." said Chen, floating down beside her. "I heard you got booted from flying lessons."

"Not at all," said Hailey, turning up her nose in a huff. "She simply let me leave as she realised that me remaining would be pointless, as I don't need a silly broom to fly."

"Your still getting a detention though right?"

"Hmph." Hailey audibly pouted.

"Hey come on, it's not like you to start sulking like this." said Chen, "At least, not about something _this_ petty."

Hailey sighed.

"School not agreeing with you?" Chen said, sitting down beside her.

"Not really," said Hailey. "I mean, it's not awful, Sophie's fun… Lily too I guess. But the magic is annoying, there are too many rules, the uniforms boring, I have hardly any free time, I miss my animals, and the worst part is that I have to keep a lid on everything."

"You call that keeping a lid on it?" Chen said, "I'm pretty sure flight was pretty high on the list of things to keep on the down low."

"They fly too," Hailey said.

"Yeah, on magic brooms," Chen said. "And then there was that little episode in the dungeons. Lets face it Hai-chan, you aren't really nailing the Subtilty thing."

"That's my point. I'm going stir-crazy here Chen. How am I going to survive a whole year!" she whined. "Even teasing Malfoy is starting to get boring."

Chen patted Hailey on the shoulder. "There there, I'll tell you what. I think we've given the school a long enough grace period, lets start having a little fun."

"You think?" said Hailey perking up somewhat, "Isn't this a little too soon? It's not even halfway through the first year."

"Nah, it will be fine." said Chen, "As long as we do it out of sight, I think we can afford to go a little crazy. And I have just the thing."

"Do tell." said Hailey, her slump forgotten.

"Remember that little speech ol' Dumbles gave at the start of the year? About the third floor?"

"Forbidden for anyone who doesn't want to die a horrible death?" said Hailey, slowly grinning. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course. We will be together for Rans late night classes, and when Ran takes Hermione back to her dorm. I say we go have a little explore. What do you say?"

"Totes in," said Hailey, exchanging a high five. "I take it you already had a peek?"

"Yup, giant ass dog, three heads, mean sonofabitch too." Chen said, "Was sitting on a trap door."

"Guarding something?"

Chen shrugged. "Probably. You ready to find out?"

"I can't wait." Hailey giggled.

* * *

"And why pray, can't I give her a detention?" Hootch said, irritably.

"Because It will clash with her evening classes." Ran said simply. "She has classes until one in the morning every day of this week except the weekend, and I'm sure you have better things to do with your weekend than watching a vaguely disobedient student over a minor infraction."

Hailey was trying to pretend she wasn't super pleased with herself and failing miserably.

"One in the-" Hootch said incredulously before forcing herself back on topic "I fail to see why this should be an issue. Your classes are a privilege just like any other extracurricular-"

"Not for Hailey," Ran interrupted, "Your headmaster negotiated for Haileys attendance, and the main condition is that I would be able to continue her tutelage. Her education takes precedence Miss Hootch."

"So what, she just gets away with it?" Hootch said, "I'll admit her offence was minor, and she was clearly in no danger. But flight is dangerous, and my students need to respect that and me if I am to prevent further accidents. To maintain that, she can't simply get off scot free."

"If I may be completely frank with you. Detentions on their own are probably the least effective ways of managing bad behaviour in students, it sends the entirely the wrong messages and is likely to cause repeat offenses. However, if you insist on a punishment…"

She walked over to Hailey, who had managed to school her expression into something resembling remorse.

Ran chopped her on the head.

"Ow." Hailey said, giving Ran a reproachful look.

"Please avoid causing too much trouble for your teachers, if I hear too many complaints I will confiscate your Game Gear."

"I'll be good." mumbled Hailey.

"Good to hear, keep up that attitude for the rest of the year, and you might just be taking a trip to Europa Park next Summer."

"Promise?!" Hailey said, her mood doing a one-eighty.

"Provided your behaviour stays in tolerable ranges." Ran said, patting her on the head. "I trust you can handle that?"

Hailey nodded enthusiastically.

Ran turned to Hootch, "There, a simple immediate, yet harmless punishment, followed by a threat of further personal consequence later, and a potential tangible reward for correct behaviour. That is how you disapline a child Miss Hootch. Is that acceptable?"

"Well, it is rather unorthodox…" Hootch said.

Ran rolled her eyes. "Fine, ten points from Slytherin then. Now run along Hailey, you have class in fifteen minutes."

Hailey giggled and ran off.

"Now unless you need me for anything else, I have business elsewhere. Good day." Ran walked off, her footsteps immediately stopping when she rounded the corner.

Hootch didn't need to check to know she wasn't there anymore. "How on earth does she do that?"

* * *

"You seem to be in a better mood." said Sophie over dinner. "Something happen?"

"Oh not much." Said Hailey, as usual serving herself liberal portions. "I just got out of detention and I'm planning a little bit of fun with Chen after my evening class."

"After your evening class? Don't those things run till Twelve?"

"Past one on most days. Only so many hours in the day after all, and I got a lot of material to cover."

Sophie shook her head. "How do you do it?"

"Just Perks of being me I guess." said Hailey.

For Hailey, sleep was merely conserving magical energy, and managing mental fatigue, She could go weeks without sleep, although Ran discourages this. Regular sleep was a good habit to keep after all. Some of the most powerful Youkai in Gensokyo were notoriously heavy sleepers, including Yukari.

'There seems to be a lot of perks to being you." Said Sophie playfully. "Any downsides?"

"Now that would be telling."

"What are you doing with Chen?" asked Lily.

"We are scoping out that third story corridor." Hailey said.

There was a silence.

"But… but isn't that forbidden?" Lily said.

"Technically not," said Hailey "His exact words were 'Forbidden to anyone who didn't want to die a horrible death', that's a warning, not a rule."

"But…"

"Ah don't worry, I'm not planning on dying, It will take more than a Cerberus wannabe to off me." Hailey said, patting Lilys head, "So don't worry your cute little head."

"But..."

"But it seems that Lilys protests were destined to go unheard as Malfoy decides to mosey over, his pet gorillas in toe.

"Hey there Potter. Looking forward to detention?" He sneered.

Hailey grinned. "Funny story that, the detention clashed with my evening classes, So they decided to leave my punishment to Ran. She gave me a slap on the wrist and I lost ten points."

Malfoys sneer was replaced with a scowl. "I wouldn't be acting so smug about it if I were you. I doubt everyone else will be pleased at the loss of house points."

Hailey Shrugged. "'I'm not worried. Unlike you I'm not inherently unlikeable."

His eyes narrow. "I'd watch your back Potter."

"Ohh, thinly veiled and hollow threats, scary." said Hailey, waving her hands mockingly. "How very _Malfoy_ of you."

Colour was starting to fill Malfoys cheeks, "Stop using my name like that!"

"Or what? Face it Malfoy, you're all talk." said Hailey. "And as much as I like playing with my food, this is getting boring even for me."

Sophie and Lily were watching the exchange with looks of interest and concern respectively.

"Playing with your food- Who do you think I am!" Malfoy said angrily.

"A spoiled rich kid, whose learning very slowly that the world doesn't revolve around him." Hailey said. In the back of her mind she was thinking that she was using too much of her material, but right now she didn't really care. She just felt like hurting Malfoy today.

"How about this Potter, Wizard duel, you and me tonight. Wands only, no contact."

"Why wait?" said Hailey standing up, with a grin. "If you'll just step outside I'll do this right now. So what are the rules? First blood, first submission, or just until somebody _**dies**_?"

Malfoy reflexively leaned back in the face of Haileys sudden enthusiasm.

However things were prevented from escalating further by Snape. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing sir. Just some youthful high spirits." Sophie said before anyone else could get a word in.

Snape stared at the scene. "That better be all that's going on, If I was forced to deduct house points from Slytherin, I would be extremely… displeased."

Hailey straightened up and stepped out of Malfoys personal space, sighing. "No professor, nothing _fun_ happening here."

"I'm not sure I like your tone potter." Snape said.

"Well bully for you." Mutters Hailey.

Hailey caught sight of Ran standing up to leave. She made eye contact and beckoned Hailey by tilting her head, before making her way to the exit.

"Excuse me Professor, my tutor is calling, I have my classes now." Hailey said, before turning to her friends, "you don't have any extracurriculars today, so I'll see you later."

As she passed Malfoy she whispered, "Any time Malfoy, if you think you're up to it."

* * *

Bonus:

"You really shouldn't leave your personal correspondence just lying on your desk for anyone to read." Sophie said, although no-one else was around. "Let's see what the Dirty Secret has to say."

 _Deer_ _Hai_ _Border Collie_

 _Thees names are kinda funny_

 _Thanks four the new toys I_ _pra_ _promise to tak care of_ _all of them_ _almost all of them Sory abot the ourl_

 _Is skewl fun I hav never been to skewl befor sis says that its a plas wer_ _mii_ _mee_ _mediocrity is in forced and wer_ _ambishi_ _ambisho_ _ambition is smotherd_

 _Sis uses a lot of hard wor_ _b_ _ds_

 _You arnet getting smotherd are you_

 _Nothin much is happinin her you always hav more interesting stuff to talk abot_

 _I want to play again you will be ther for chrismas rite_

 _Miss u_

 _Dirty Secret_

 _PS im gettin betta at drawin_

There was a small badly drawn picture of a smiling girl with fangs and multicoloured wings, as well as a second message attached to the first.

 _Sorry about the terrible spelling and lack of punctuation, but she's been so proud with the progress she made with her handwriting that she insisted on doing it herself this time. She looked so happy with herself that I didn't have the heart to tell her it's practically illegible._

 _Despite that, she's improving a lot. I Know I've said it before, but I can't tell you how appreciative we are for you being her friend, especially considering the risks. The mistress is too, although don't tell her I told you that._

 _I don't give much chances for those toys you gave her though. She's already blown up the stuffed owl. Still, at least she's making some progress._

 _See you sometime_

 _The Gardener_

Sophie looked up, rather confused.

"What kind of Pen name is Border Collie?"

* * *

 **Well, Guys new Chapter, Horray!**

 **Although if I am being honest, this one has been written for ages, I just hadn't got around to editing it.**

 **Not a lot to say here, Just that apparently I have been having some tensing problems in some of my chapters. If you spot any please give me a message so I can fix them.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Dungeon Delving

"Here we are, Gryffindor Tower," Ran said, stopping just short of the Fat ladies corridor. "Anything you wish before we part for the night?"

"I am running out of Tablets…" Hermione said, adjusting her grip on her impressive stack of books.

"If you have been using them as I instructed you should still have enough for the rest of the week, is this the case?" Ran said, and Hermione nodded in reply. "Very good, I will have more for you on Monday. Anything else?"

"I think I have a good idea on everything, thank you," Hermione said.

"Very well, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Remember to get at least three-to-four hours of sleep."

"Yes mis- I mean Ran Sensei." Hermione said.

"You don't have to force yourself to use Japanese honorifics if it is uncomfortable. I will accept Miss, Professor, or Doctor." Ran said, "Regardless, good night. If you excuse me I shall be retiring myself."

"But what about Hailey and Chen? You left them in the classroom." Hermione asked.

"You needn't worry, Those two are more than capable of finding their way back, not that they will be, I believe they have some… shenanigans planned for tonight, and I have no interest in chasing them up." Ran said, turning to leave.

"But wandering around unsupervised after dark is against the rules!" Hermione said. "Shouldn't you do something?"

Ran was silent, and Hermione wondered if she had offended the fox woman, but when she spoke it was in her normal level voice. "Hermione, I have a little assignment for you, a little thing to contemplate when you have a moment. It will not be marked, and you have all year to work it out, but I would like an answer before you board the train back home. Can you do this?"

Hermione stared befuddled at the back of Rans head. "I suppose I can, but what's the assignment?"

"Answer me this. Why do rules exist and when can they be broken?" Ran said.

"What?" said Hermione, her befuddlement increasing.

"I don't expect an answer immediately. In fact I want you to take your time. If you get back to me in less than a month, I will suspect you have not put enough thought into your answer." Ran said. "Goodnight Hermione."

Ran rounded a corner, and her footsteps ceased.

"Goodnight... Sensei." said Hermione absentmindedly, alone in the corridor, left to ponder Rans question.

* * *

"Dammit Hailey, are you done yet?" Chen said, Examining her claws in irritation.

"Give me a sec, this takes time you know." Hailey muttered, fiddling with the lockpicks.

"Come on, getting bored, here." said Chen, watching Mrs Norris chase red dots that only she could see.

"Lock picking ain't easy. Now stop distracting me, before I break another pick." Hailey said.

"Oh for the love of- let me do it!" Chen said pushing Hailey out the way before conjuring witchfire over her hand, and ramming it into the lock. "There, its unlocked, now let's get on with this, shall we?"

Hailey pouted, "I'll never get any better if you don't let me practice."

"Suck it up. Time and place Hailey." Chen said, "Now one more time, lets go over the game plan. You know what's behind this door?"

"Huge three headed dog, aggressive." Hailey said, quickly getting into the mood.

"And the plan is…"

Hailey Grinned, and two heavy iron chains dropped out of her sleeves, a faint green glow hinting at their conjured nature. "Restrain and immobilise with prejudice."

"Try not to leave any obvious marks." Chen said, "We are going for subtly here, we don't know how often they check on this brute. So no scars, no pulled fur, no gaping wounds, got it?"

Hailey banished the chains and flamboyantly saluted. "Yes Ma'am."

"Alright, so that's your job. Now what's mine?" Chen said.

"Backup for when this immediately and inevitably goes pear shaped." Hailey said.

"Good! now let's get in there!" Chen cheered.

"Yeah!"

And with a cheer they charged in.

Leaving a rather confused Mrs Norris, wondering where little red dot went, and trying to remember what it was doing before it appeared.

With Chen slamming the door behind them, Hailey wasted no time in casting her first spell.

" **Chain Grapple"**

Three oversized chains flew out of her Sleeves, huge manacles appearing at their tips, each snapping shut around the surprised three headed dogs necks.

Haileys triumph was shot lived however as she looked around the room. "Umm Chen, what do I chain him too?"

Hailey was then sent flying forward as the dog got over its initial surprise and tried to yank the manacle off of its necks.

"You okay up there?" Chen called from by the door.

"I'm fine!" called Hailey, who had managed to get behind the dogs heads on its back, "Just find something to anchor my chains too!"

You sure?" Chen called.

"Yes, now hurry before it tries-waitnononono-"

Chen cringed.

" _Rolling over._ " Hailey Croaked. " _Chen, please..._ "

"Oh right, helping now." said Chen, rolling up her sleeves.

* * *

Hailey and Chen sat panting, back to back, in the middle of the floor.

"Bit of a brisk workout huh?" Chen said.

"Easy for you to say. He sat on me… _twice_." Hailey said, "I probably smell of dogbutt."

"Oh stop whining, we got him didn't we?"

Indeed the three headed dog stared at them balefully from where it was chained down heavily, by several large hooks imbedded into the floor. Its muzzles were chained shut, to stop it from barking.

"How long do those chains last anyway?" Chen asked.

"As long as I'm within thirty meters, a few hours tops." Hailey said.

"Only thirty meters?" Chen said.

"Hey, I'm getting better. Do you know how many separate magical constructs there are in a single length of chain? One for every link."

"I guess that's also why you make the links so big?" Chen said.

"Well it works, and giant chains look cooler." pouted Hailey.

After a few more minutes of sitting there catching their breath, Chen sat up. "Well now that the metaphorical dragon has been slain, shall be go take a peak at its hoard?"

"Well that's what we are here for, I'm certainly not going back after all the effort we went through to muzzle that mutt." Hailey said.

"Now that's not nice. I Thought you liked dogs." Chen teased.

"I like _my_ dogs, they are good boys." Hailey said, "I don't like giant homicidal three headed monster guard dogs, especially when they _sit on my face_."

"Are you still on about that? Come on let's check under the trapdoor already." Chen said.

"Well it matters to me." Hailey muttered, joining Chen by the trapdoor.

Chen opened the trapdoor and peered down. "Well... it appears to be a hole."

"A hole?" said Hailey peering down.

"A hole." confirmed Chen.

There was a moment of silence as they stared blankly down into the depths.

Chen shook her head, "No, there has got to be something down here, they wouldn't be guarding a damn hole!"

"I hope so. Either that or Dumbledore is the world's biggest prankster." said Hailey staring blankly into the dark, you think there is a ladder somewhere around here or…?"

"Hailey, we can fly." Chen said blankly, levitating off the ground "I'll poke around down there, you stay up here and keep Fluffy company, I don't know how deep this hole is, and if I need to make a rapid exit I want to know that dog is staying exactly where it is."

"Fluffy?" Hailey said.

Chen shrugged. "What else would you call a giant three headed dog?"

"Point." Hailey said, "K, don't take to long."

Conjuring a ball of Witchfire for Illumination, Chen descended into the darkness.

"Anything yet?" Hailey called down after a moment.

"It's not too deep." Chen called back. "The bottom seems to be filled with some sort of vine… wow it does not like fire, whatever it is."

"Sounds pretty normal for a plant if you ask me." Hailey called, "Anything interesting?"

"A door, that's it, I guess this goes deeper."

"I guess I'll come down then?"

"Guess so, We'll just have to deal with the dog again on our way out I guess."

Hailey grimace, "Oh joy." But hopped down anyway, shutting the trap door behind her.

Landing next to Chen, the girls peered around the door.

Seeing the room was largely empty, they stepped in. It was a large spacious room, with a very high ceiling. Several large crates littered the floor. Chen peered under the lid of one. While Hailey peered under another.

"I got broomsticks, what have you got?" Chen said

"Keys." Said Hailey. "Lotsa keys."

The other boxes yielded similar results.

"What the hell…" Chen said, scratching her head. But her thoughts were interrupted, by another door on the far side of the room made a rattling sound, before opening a moment later. And Professor Mcgonagall peered into the room.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she called.

No response.

Mcgonagall massaged her forehead. "Of course, nothing. I must be hearing things. I have been working a bit too late."

She withdrew her head, shutting the door behind her.

"From under a box lid, two pairs of eyes peeked out.

"Whats she doing here?" whispered Hailey.

"No idea, but I've got a feeling that there is more to see behind that door." Chen said. "Lets go, but quietly this time."

The pair creeped forward, and opening the door a smidgen peered into the new room.

Mcgonagall had her back to them, and seemed to be examining what looked like a large chess piece, muting incantations to herself.

Chen cast a small hush spell and started creeping across the room, beckoning Hailey to follow.

About half way across the room, Mcgonagall started to turn around, and Hailey and Chen ducked behind some more oversized chess pieces. Too late did they realise that they didn't close the door behind them.

"Now I could have sworn that I closed that door." said Mcgonagall, walking over. Chen and Hailey had to scoot around just so the chess piece would be between them and her.

Once Mcgonagall peered out the door again, Chen and Hailey made a break for the other door, and before they knew it they were safely on the other side, learning against the door.

The pair sighed with relief. Before repressing a gag at the horrid stench.

A large troll sat in a cage in a corner of the room, fast asleep. Chen tilted her head to an other door, and they moved on.

The next room was tiny, with a table in the middle, and a box full of bottles. Nothing seemed to be impeding their forward progress here either so they kept walking.

"Is it just me," said Hailey, thinking they were far enough away from the professor to speak freely, "Or has this been a little too easy? Apart from the dog I mean."

"Yeah, I think so too." Chen said, putting her hands behind her head. "My theory is whatever this is, it ain't finished yet. Mcgonagall was working on something back there, and most of the rooms had boxes full of stuff in them. They are still setting up probably."

"I guess that's handy," Hailey said, as they stepped into the new room, "This just makes things simpler for us."

"Maybe, maybe not." said Chen, looking around the new room. "Thought so."

"What do you mean," looking around the new, circular room, trying to see what Chen was talking about. "I don't see anything."

"Exactly, this is the end of the line." Chen said, "No doors, no half set up security measures, nothing."

"But then where is the thing it was guarding?" Hailey said, "It's just an empty room."

"Duh, they haven't put it in yet." Chen said. "Why would it be here, if they haven't finished setting everything up?"

"Oh right…" Hailey said. "...Does that mean we did all this for nothing?"

"Pretty much." Chen deadpanned.

They stared blankly at the empty plinth in the middle of the room.

"You can swear if you like. I certainly feel like cursing up a storm." Chen said.

Hailey took a deep breath.

"Frick."

"Pfft!"

"Darn." Hailey said, casting a sly glance at Chen.

"He-hehe s-stop it, trying to be mad here." Chain tried and failed to withhold laughter.

"Hecking."

The tension in the room was drained as the two girls descended into snickering.

"I think I needed that." Chen said as they sat down on the middle plinth, sitting back to back.

"We had fun right? Doesn't matter that we didn't find anything." Hailey said, smiling

"I guess so." Chen said. "You feeling less stressed now?"

"Definitely. It feels great to cut loose again, even a little bit." Hailey said. "Thanks Chen."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Chen said.

"Driving each other up the wall?" Hailey said.

"That too." Chen said, laughing. "Especially that."

"Well said, I although I must say I wish you had picked a different place for your little adventure." said Dumbledore.

Both girls fell over with a start as they tried to get up. Ending up in a little pile of limbs.

"For future reference, most students tend to just sneak into the forbidden forest." Dumbledore said conversationally.

"Eheh, Hello Dumbledore." Hailey said from underneath Chen, waving awkwardly.

"Good evening Hailey. Although I suppose good morning would be more accurate." Dumbledore said, with an amused look in his eyes. He also nodded to Chen, Good morning to you too… Chen was it? You are Rans cat if I am not mistaken."

"Charmed." said Chen upside down, "Ow, watch where you a putting that elbow."

The two untangled themselves and stood up. They regarded Dumbledore with a wary stare, weighing up the pros and cons of making a run for it.

"No need to be high strung, I can understand a bit of youthful high spirits. In my school days, I would think nothing of breaking rules in the name of fun." Dumbledore said. "But I must ask… what did you intend to do if you had found something here?"

Hailey and Chen looked at each other, before shrugging in unison. "To be honest we didn't really think that far ahead." Hailey said.

"We were mostly just doing it for the hell of it." Chen said, "Although we were pretty curious too I guess."

"Ah yes, 'because I can'. For for no other reason have more mountains been climbed and dragons fought. I suppose the talented must find things to occupy their time. Although I must ask, why do your talents lie in breaking and entering?"

Hailey pointed at Chen.

Dumbledore looked pointedly at Chen.

"I'm a cat, I don't believe in property, unless it's mine." said Chen, shrugging again.

"Of course you don't." Dumbledore deadpanned.

Dumbledore refocused on Hailey. "Nevertheless, I have been meaning to have a word with you Hailey. And while I wasn't expecting it to be about twelve past two at night in an ostensibly forbidden passage, I suppose this is a good time as any."

Hailey cocked her head.

"You see, I have heard some… interesting observations from your teachers about you. Various little thoughts and complaints about your behaviour and oddities."

Haileys eyes become glassy, and she started contemplating escape again.

"Hailey, do you mind smiling for me?"

Hailey gave a very forced closed mouth smile.

"With your teeth please." Dumbledore said.

"As amusing as this exchange is, I feel I must intervene."

"Yukari!" Hailey called, and glomped Yukari.

"Honestly, Pavlov would have a field day with you." said Yukari, shaking her head, and patting the excitable eleven year old.

"Lady Yukari, what a pleasant surprise." said Dumbledore, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh nothing much, just here to prevent Hailey from ramming her foot in her mouth." Yukari said.

"Owo~" Hailey said, sounding vaguely hurt.

"I see." Dumbledore said. I don't suppose you are willing to explain Haileys strange… behaviour in her stead?"

"If I must." said Yukari, putting Hailey down, and opening a gap. "I think this is enough adventuring for one night Hailey. Go to bed."

"Yes Yukari-sama." said Hailey, looking kinda sad to being sent away.

"Good girl," said Yukari, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night Hailey."

"Good night Yukari." said Hailey, looking a little happier, before walking through the gap.

"You too Chen." said Yukari.

"I'm still in this scene?" Chen said.

"Chen." Yukari said warningly.

"I'm going, I'm going." said Chen, holding up her hands defensively.

But before she departed, she turned to Dumbledore. "By the way, how did you know we were down here?"

"You tripeed every single silent alarm on the way down here." Dumbledore said.

"Wizards have silent alarms?" Chen asked incredulously.

"No. That's why they are so useful." Dumbledore said slyly.

"Huh." said Chen thoughtfully, continuing her walk to the gap, "Well played."

The Gap closed behind her.

"Now that we are alone, I suspect you have some choice words." Yukari said, "Let's hear them shall we?"

"Do you mind telling me what happened to Hailey? I imagine you know." Dumbledore said calmly.

"What? No blame? No wild accusations?" Yukari said, her hand to her mouth in mock shock. "No conflict based on preconceptions?"

"I try not to have them. They only get in the way." Dumbledore said calmly, "You didn't answer my question."

"No I didn't." Yukari said. "I think you will find I am not one to willingly volunteer information. I much prefer people figure things out for themselves."

"Then I don't suppose If I say my musing out loud, you might tell me how close they are to truth?" Dumbledore said.

"Of course. That is if you are willing to take my worlds at face value." Yukari said, "Let it be said few do."

Dumbledore thought about it. "Hailey is no longer human is she?"

"Correct." Yukari said.

"Has she become something like you?"

"If by 'like me' you mean a youkai, then yes. Like me." Yukari said, with a sardonic edge. "But that's the problem with blanket terms isn't it, they can be oh so misleading."

"I don't suppose you will tell me what she is exactly?" Dumbledore asked.

"You don't suppose correctly." Yukari said, examining her nails. "Will this take much longer?"

"I suppose I have one more." Dumbledore said. "What is it that you intend with Hailey?"

Yukari gave a long hard look at Dumbledore before giving a sinister giggle. "I really don't see why it's any business of yours."

"I am only-" Dumbledore started, but Yukari silenced him with a wave.

"I like you Professor, so I am going to make this abundantly clear." Yukari said, her Smile cruel, her voice icy. "Hailey is _**mine.**_ I own her, heart and soul. I am letting you _**borrow**_ her, to play student at this dinky little school of yours, because it may provide me with some entertainment. But make no mistake, should I get bored, or something **upset me** , I will leave, and I will be taking my _sweet little Hailey home with me_ , and there is not anything you, or anyone else could do to stop me. And I will not suffer any attempt to have her _**taken away from me.**_ As long as you remember this, we will get along fine. Am I clear?"

Dumbledore looked into Yukari's eyes, there was humor in there, but there was no joke to be found.

He sighs. "Very much so."

"Good. I knew you were a clever man." said Yukari said, her usual playful tones returning. A gap opened up behind her. "Now if you excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

But as she turned her back, and stepped into the gap she said. "It is sweet that you are worrying about her, but I wouldn't waste your breath. Unlike some people I can take care of those who are precious to me."

The Gap closed and she vanished.

Dumbledore felt a tension he wasn't aware he was holding relax somewhat.

He stared to where not long ago, Hailey was standing. He remembered how happy she was to see Yukari, the tenderness and affection Yukari showed to the young Potter. He looked to where Yukari stood, her eyes, her cheshire grin, her deceptive nature.

He sighed, massaging his head, and spoke to the heavens. "Can you hear me, Lily, James? I do not know what to do with your daughter. How do I not fail her as well?"

* * *

Hailey stepped out into her room, with Chen following behind.

Quickly she disrobed and got into her pajamas.

But as she was about to get into bed, she found a note on one of her four posters.

 _Hailey._

 _Can we talk?_

 _I got some questions._

 _Sophie._

 _P.s Don't leave your private correspondence on the desk where anyone can read it._

 _P.p.s What kind of Pen name is Border collie?_

"Huh… well at least she's honest." said Chen, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, real cool of her." Hailey said Sarcastically.

* * *

Bonus:

 _Dear Dirty Secret_

 _I have been waiting to hear from you for ages. I was starting to wonder if Nicholae had gotten lost._

 _Nice that you like the new toys. I found them in this shop in Diagon Alley, the man said they were extra durable, I guess not durable enough huh? *winky face*_

 _School is like what Miss Books does when she teaches you how to read and write, only you have to do it all day. And more stuff other than that. And there are hundreds of things you are not allowed to do. Sounds awful right? It really sucks. Be glad you don't have to go._

 _But don't worry, it will take more than this school to smother me! I refuse to be smothered!_

 _Not a lot is happening around here right now either, school is very confining, but I did fight a giant three headed dog tonight. It sat on me, twice! And I'm still kinda mad about it! I enclosed some of its hairs I found on my cloak._

 _Definitely coming for Christmas, it's always the highlight of my year, and I wouldn't miss it for the world._

 _Miss you too, can't wait to see you again._

 _Border Collie *small picture of dog in glasses, hat, and forehead scar*_

 _*attached note*_

 _Gardener_

 _Don't worry, it wasn't too hard to read, kinda._

 _I kinda figured those toys wouldn't last, but you never know with Dirty Secret. Does she still have the first one I got her, you know the dog one?_

 _On the subject, do you have any idea what to get her for christmas this year? My options are kinda limited at school and it's never too early to start planning._

 _No need to thank me, I love being her friend, she's a real sweetheart outside of her episodes. And I'm glad that I met her. And you for that matter._

 _Love you both, The Mistress too when she hasn't got a stick up her but. Don't tell her I said that though._

Remilia looked up from the note, her brow creased in irritation. "She does realise I am the one who receives these right?"

"Difficult to say with Hailey." Sakuya said diplomatically.

Remila sighed, and stood up. "Regardless, I must give Flan her letter. Please give Meiling her note as well."

"I can do that for you if you are busy-" Sakuya said, but Remilia cut her off.

"No need, I am never too busy to spend time with my sister."

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long, first it was the end of semester, then it was settling in back at home, then it was my inspiration running away with me and starting another story. And having to sign up to centrelink, and go back to my job at the pub. All to eventually bring you a chapter that I technically finished months ago, but hadn't got around to editing. Sorry.**

 **But yeah, new story here, check it out, The Path of a Magician, spin off of the Boundary Effect, you will probably need to read that first, but it's a good story especially if you like touhou and or Mass Effect, so no loss there. So go have a look if you like.**

 **But regarding what I said about centrelink, its an Australian welfare system, and I have had to sign up as a job seeker. The extra income is welcome, but I have to apply to so many jobs each month, and am obligated to accept them, until I have a stable income. This is gonna be real rough on me, as I live in a small town, so I'd kinda like to get out of the system as soon as possible.**

 **So I am wondering, how good is my writing? I mean, is it patron good?**

 **Just to clarify, I am not holding my writing for ransom, I like writing way too much, and it already takes up a majority of my free time. But it would be nice to be able to justify the amount of time I spend on it, and the more money I earn the less time I have to spend on job search.**

 **Honest opinions please. I'm not asking if you like my writing, I'm asking if it's worth spending money on. I'm not going to hold it against you if you say no. (PMs though, please, I'd rather the reviews being about the chapter rather than my financial situation)**

 **But enough real talk, regarding the chapter.**

 **Haileys dungeon delving yields disappointing results, I figured that considering that the Mirror wasn't installed until after christmas, that this was not pre prepared. Where is the stone right now? Who knows, not here though.**

 **And honestly, apart from the dog, I doubt there is much here that will slow Hailey down anyway.**

 **But this chapter was important though, because it's to remind people, that while Yukari does care for Hailey, she is still a youkai, and has no interest in any of the events in the wizarding world, she cares not how events play out, only that events stay interesting.**

 **It's important to remember this, as it will give her future actions, or inactions context.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Slices of life 1

Poke poke.

"Hey Sophie."

Poke poke.

"You wanted to talk? Lets Talk."

Poke Poke.

Sophie Groaned, and looked up at Hailey, who was squatting on Sophies bed. "Ehhh… What time is it?"

"Half past two." Hailey said.

"... Why are we talking about it now?" Sophie whined.

"Because I just got back. If you don't like it, too bad. That's what you get for reading my mail." Hailey said, matter of factly.

"Guess I should have seen that coming." Grumbled Sophie, sitting up, and giving a full body yawn.

"So what was so urgent that you needed to leave a note?" Hailey said. Sitting down on her knees.

Sophie, gave her a smile. "Maybe I just wanted to know how your little adventure went?"

"Not buying it." Hailey said, flatly. "You didn't leave a note to enquire about my night."

Sophie seemed to think for a minute, but then grimmanced, holding her hand to her forehead. "Dammit I'm too tired for this. Fine you win! I haven't figured out a damn thing about you and everything I have seen has only confused me further. What the hell is your deal?"

"Took you long enough." Hailey said, giggling. "I was considering dropping hints."

"So what even are you?" Sophie said. "Because I am starting to have some major doubts about your species."

"Ah-ah-ah." Hailey said waggling her fingers. "Don't try pulling a fast one on me. You first, The more I hear, the more I'll tell."

"Tsk."

"Nice try." said Chen, peering up from beside the bed. "But Hailey is a little sharper than that."

"Oh god you're here too." Sophie said, putting her head in her hands "Am I really gonna have to-"

"Yup." Chen said. "I ain't gonna go anywhere, so unless you want to wait me out…"

Sophie groaned. "In that case, you might as well come over too Lily. We know you are awake, you aren't fooling anyone."

"Meep."

Lily, peered up sheepishly. "I just kind of woke up when they arrived…"

"Don't worry about it." Hailey said, beckoning her over. "Come on over, it's story time."

Lily fumbled for her glasses and joined everyone else on Sophies bed.

"How on earth are you so peppy at two in the morning." Sophie grumbled.

"Spill your guts and you might find out." Hailey teased.

Sophie sighed. "Fine, but make sure none of this leaves the four of us, clear?"

"Cross my heart." Hailey said.

"Mums the word." Chen said.

"I won't tell…" Lily said, curiosity peeking past her shyness.

Sophie took a deep breath. "Alright, Hailey already guessed, but for Lilys benefit, my parents, are… Muggles. God I hate that word."

Lily nodded, having already figured it out.

"I prefer the term, 'Mundanes' myself," Chen said conversationally. "It actually means something, and doesn't sound like a racial slur."

"But yeah, I figured pretty early on that it would be easier if I kept that under wraps, especially after I was sorted into Slytherin, but there was a bit more to it than that." Sophie said.

"I figured as much, said Hailey, "But one doesn't get that paranoid about personal information because of just that. That kind of behaviour is learnt."

"It's my mom, she always taught me to take any advantage I can. The quickest route to power is knowing more about your enemies then they know about you." Sophie said.

"Weird thing to teach a child." Chen said.

Sophie shrugged. "Probably."

"Come on Sophie, gonna need more than that." Hailey said.

"... Ugh fine. My Father also happens to be the former, **former** mind you, head of a major crime family. And my mother was his second in command." Sophie said.

Lily gasped.

Chen however... "HA! Suck it Hai-chan! I win!."

"Well there goes fifty Gallions." Grumbled Hailey.

"You were betting on me?" Sophie said, raising her eyebrows.

"Not you. Your backstory!" Chen said gleefully. "And I won. Military Intelligence my ass!"

"What." Sophie said blankly.

"I thought one of your parents was in MI5 or something, and they sent you here to infiltrate Hogwarts." Hailey mumbled. "With how you act, It wasn't a huge leap of the imagination."

"Military intelligence, really?" Sophie said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, that kids in Hufflepuff." Chen said.

"What?" "Huh?" Hailey and Sophie said in unison.

"What?" said Chen innocently.

"Your parents are criminals?!" Lily said, shocked.

"Hey! Former Criminals, thank you very much." Sophie said indignantly. "You see, when I was, ehem, conceived, my parents didn't want their chosen 'occupation' to affect me in the future. By the time I had turned one, my parents had done a thorough extermination campaign of my families rivals, and liquidated all criminal assets. Now they run a perfectly legitimate multimillion dollar business empire." Sophie said. "Mom never quite kicked some of the habits though, she spent most of my childhood making sure I had every possible tool I could need to succeed in life."

"I was actually slated for a specialist school, that centers its curriculum around business management and economics for when I inherit the business, before Mcgonagall came to our door with my letter. My parents, after being shown the existence of magic, decided that this would be better to give me a leg up in life, provided I can get some extra tutorage in economics. Thanks for bringing Ran with you by the way, You probably saved me from being tutored all summer."

"Wow, your welcome I guess." Hailey said.

"Gosh..." Lily said, her expression rather conflicted.

"Well there you have it. My life story." Sophie said, "My mom is probably gonna skin me alive if she found out I squealed, so hope your side is gonna be worth it."

"Oh it is." said Hailey, who leaned back, rolling off the bed and onto her feet. "To answer your question as to what I am. I am Hailey Potter, and I am a youkai of grudge." She struck a pose, and grinned, showing off her best sharky grin, and her eyes blazed green.

Lily recoiled in shock, falling off the bed. "Ow… I'm okay."

"A what?" Sophie said. "What's a youkai?"

Chen chimed in. "a youkai is a blanket term. It is Japanese, and it refers to a creature who is entirely magical in nature, they can be many things, like forces or concepts given physical shape, objects given life and intelligence, or like Hailey and myself, ordinary creatures that due to magic ascend to another state of being, among many other types as well. Things such as demonkind and fae creatures also fall under this term."

"You're not human?" Lily said, who had clambered up back onto bed.

"Not since I was six." Hailey said, kinda miffed that Chen stole her thunder.

"I figured you were strange, I didn't figure you were that strange." Sophie said. "How did that happen?"

"Lots of things." Hailey said, shrugging. "Primarily though it was the environment I was raised in."

"The Muggles- er, I mean, the... Mundanes?" Lily said, correcting herself after Sophie shot her a look.

"Yeah, It turns out that, on top of all that abuse and hatred, they also deeply feared magic. And fear is a powerful magical motivator. All the abuse they piled on me agitated my magic further, and the hunger and malnourishment left a deep hunger in my soul." Hailey said

"Is that why you always eat like your starving?" Sophie said.

"Yeah. It's also why when I turned, I immediately bit my cousin." Hailey said.

"You bit your cousin?" Lily said, nervously.

Hailey pulled down her lips to better show her teeth. "These things aren't for show you know. I can break bone with these things."

"Do you... eat people?" Sophie said, slightly nervous.

"Don't worry, neither of you are on the menu." Hailey said dismissively.

"But you _do_ eat people then?" Sophie said.

Hailey rolled her eyes. "Well if you are so fixated on it, yes I eat people. Or more accurately people meat. I don't think even I'm enough of a glutton to eat a whole person." Hailey said.

"You eat people." Lily said, in mild hysterics.

"I kinda have to." Hailey said, "the hunger I have leads me to crave it regularly, once a month in fact, roughly around full moon usually, when my kind is at its strongest, and most unstable." Hailey said matter of factly. "I need it, or it will slowly errode me from within, my mind and body deteriorating until I either eat it or come apart at the seams, dying in pain, a husk of my former self."

"... you know what, that's fair enough." said Sophie, adjusting her collar. "That sounds nasty."

"But… but who do you eat?" Lily said, still very nervous.

"You'll have to ask Yukari, or Ran, they are the ones who feed me." Hailey said, shrugging.

"Well I can't speak for all of Haileys meals," Yukari said conversationally from Sophie's desk, causing Lily to fall backwards off the bed again, "But her last meal was provided by the Arizona State Prison Complex, it's amazing how often bodies can get lost on the way to the crematorium, especially with a few bribes here and there." She said, reading from a manilla folder.

Yukari then caught Hailey as she glomped her. "Honestly, second time tonight, whatever will I do with you?"

"Oh, they were already dead." Sophie, releasing a breath. "That's kind of a relief."

"I am no fool, Miss Roper, There are better, more discreet ways of acquiring fresh corpses then picking people off the street." Yukari said. "Humans are far too wasteful, especially with all the hungry youkai out there needing a meal, I am merely recycling wasted material." Yukari said.

"When did she get here?" Lily said, climbing back onto the bed, looking slightly dazed.

"No need to worry about it Miss Moon, I am simply there when I need to be." said Yukari, standing up, and putting Hailey down. "Now I shall be on my way. But since you are swapping life stories, might I suggest you do a bit of sharing Miss Moon?" I'm sure your companions will find it very interesting. Good morning." Yukari stepped into a gap and vanished.

"Huh?" said Lily.

"Hey now there's an idea." Sophie said. "We really don't know much about you either."

"Yeah, might as well complete the trio, you've never really talked about yourself either." Hailey said. "Well except for…" Hailey petered off in quiet realisation.

"Oh yeah… that." said Sophie, suddenly realising this might not be a good idea.

There was an awkward silence.

"I'd… I'd rather not yet, if thats ok." Lily said quietly.

"Yeah… That's fine." Sophie said.

"Take all the time you need." Hailey added.

Lily sniffed. "Thank you."

Everyone quietly went to bed.

Some wounds never fully heal.

* * *

 _ **A few Days later...**_

* * *

"Hello, boys."

Fred and George, currently pouring over a piece of parchment in an empty corridor looked up to the Approaching cat girl.

"Chen, what can I do for you." Fred said Jovially.

"Nothing much, just wondering what you guys are up too." Chen said, smiling.

"Looking for a bit of mischief are we?" George said, leaning in conspiratorially.

"I might be." Chen said, leaning in. "Got anything planned today?"

"Well not today." Fred said joining his fellow conspirators.

"But we are in the middle of some planning for something tomorrow," George said

"if you are interested." Fred finished.

"Hey, have I said no yet?" Chen said. "But before we get into it, mind if I ask something?"

"Why not?" "We are all ears." Fred and George said.

"You know Hailey right?" Chen said.

"Indeed we do." Fred said gravely.

"She had such potential." George said, equally grim.

"Shame she went into Slytherin." Fred said.

"Now don't be like that." Chen said chidingly. "She might be a Slytherin, but she doesn't give a hoot about her house. She just wants to have fun. In fact, she is finding it rather suffocating around here, if you know what I mean."

"Oh really?" The twins said.

"I've been trying to help her out, but one cat can only do so much." Chen said, feigning sadness, holding her hand to her head dramatically. "She just needs an outlet for her inner mischief."

"How tragic." said George somberly.

"The poor girl." Fred said, bowing his head.

"I don't suppose you'd let her get in on some of your schemes every now and then?" Chen said.

The Twins shared a glance. "Well if you vouch for her..."

"Oh, I do." Chen said. "I taught her everything there is to know about causing trouble."

"Very well, we'll give her a chance then." said Fred.

"Great, when can I start?" Hailey said behind them.

The twins whirl around, to see Hailey standing there.

She popped a salute. "Hailey Potter, Soldier of Mischief, reporting for duty."

Fred and George looked at each other. "Not bad."

* * *

 _ **The Day After...**_

* * *

Mcgonagall, gave a tired sigh as she walked into the teachers lounge. She had just gotten back from the scene of an utterly tasteless prank, involving about half the bathrooms on the third floor. And it absolutely had Weasleys written all over it. She had honestly no idea what to do with those two, and she swears they have gotten worse recently...

"Good evening, Professor Mcgonagall. Busy day?"

Mcgonagall was surprised to see the Fox woman, Ran sitting by the fireplace in one of the big armchairs. For someone who was for all intents and purposes working here, it was incredibly rare to simply run into her. She was reading something, some sort of novel. Apart from the token greeting, she hadn't acknowledged her existence, slowly flipping the pages.

"You could say that," Mcgonagall said. "What about you? I don't often see you in here."

"No one else was using the space, so I'd thought I'd use it for some quiet reading." Ran said, "Not sure why I am bothering though to be honest, this book is absolute drivel. Character development is all over the place, the premise is absurd and halfway through it's already painfully obvious the butler did it."

"I see." said Mcgonagall diplomatically, sitting down in the other chair by the fire.

Ran sighed, before putting the book aside and finally looking Mcgonagall in the eye. "So you wish to speak to me about something Professor?"

"I don't recall telling anyone that." Mcgonagall said.

"It's an educated guess, would you care to prove me wrong?" Ran said.

"Well… you are correct, I have been meaning to ask you about some things, Miss Granger to be precise."

"I thought as much, what do you wish to know?"

"If I might be honest, I am worrying for her health, the girls in her dorm report she is always the last one to bed, and the last one out of it. She stays out until ridiculous times at night with you in your classes, she has dark rings under her eyes, and she doesn't seem to be engaging with other students in any way outside of classes." Mcgonagall said, her brow creasing in worry.

"Have her studies been affected in any way?" Ran asked.

"... No," Mcgonagall admitted, "She is consistently excellent in all classes."

"Then I am failing to see the problem." Ran said, picking up her book.

"Miss Yakumo!" said Mcgonagall irritably. "If I believe that your classes may be adversely affecting her health-"

"They are not." Ran said with finality, cutting off the Professor, putting her book down again. "I have taken steps to ensure they will not, I assure you."

"And what might those steps be?" said Mcgonagall, unmoving.

"If you must know. I have gotten her on some… medicine from a little known clinic and pharmacist in Japan." Ran said. "I commissioned it myself in preparation for Hermione's lessons. The Medicine removes the minds need for sleep for extended periods, and lessens the bodies dependency on it. As well as a number of other things such as immune boosters to compensate for some of the effects of sleep deprivation. In simple terms, it allows the human body to function at near full capacity without sleep for extended periods."

"Such a potion exists?" Mcgonagall asked, sceptical.

"Not potion, it is administered as a tablet, once every twenty-four hours, at breakfast for best results. Swallow, don't chew, otherwise you might notice that they taste terrible. Eirin is a master at her profession, but even genius has its limits."

"Ah they safe?" Mcgonagall said.

"As long as you don't use them continuously." Ran said. "It only reduces the body's need for sleep after all, and the longer you leave it the more time you will need to recover. I have forbidden her from taking it on weekends, and have instructed her to sleep in on those days as much as possible to avoid any negative effects on her health." She had started reading again.

Mcgonagall looked at Ran long and hard. "Why are you doing this, Miss Yakumo. Many students do speak highly of your classes, but you have not put this same level of effort to anyone else except your own ward. What are your intentions for Hermione?"

"Special treatment for a special girl," Ran said. "She is driven, dedicated, clever, and she has an intellect that appears once a generation, if not longer. She is a genius, a prodigy... and it would have been utterly wasted on this school."

Mcgonagall opened her mouth to angrily retort. But Ran lifted her finger. "Care to let me finish?"

"With all due respect to your profession, while it does take some intellect to teach, any idiot can wave a stick and say the right words with enough practice, surely you have taught enough idiots to realise this? Hermione is capable of so much more than that, she soaks up information and knowledge like a sponge, and can apply it practically with little-to-no prompting. She could be anything she puts her mind to, and yet you would limit her to only a handful of professions that your wizarding world allows? She could change the world if she wanted to. In fact with my lessons, she most probably will."

"I think you put a bit too much stock in the importance of your lessons, Mcgonagall said, irritably.

"Hardly." Ran said. "If she continues under my tutelage until her seventh year, current data projects that the chances of her making a positive and meaningful global impact increase by Sixty-six point five percent, leaving her total around ninety-seven point thirty-two percent with a margin of error of only seven point one. I consider that a statistically significant figure."

"What?" Mcgonagall said.

"Oh yes. And only in twenty-four percent of those positive outcomes does she attempt world conquest."

"W-what?" Mcgonagall spluttered. "World conquest is a positive result?"

"I would think so, She would do a far better job then the monkeys currently running the place." Ran said, before cringing, "good grief, how on earth does such tripe get published?"

"Where are you getting all these numbers from?" Mcgonagall asked. "Are you some sort of seer?"

"I suppose you could say that. I am a diviner of numbers, of probability. I anticipate scenarios both likely and unlikely, and measure them up with existing variables to produce the statistical probability of them coming to pass, before breaking them down into easy to understand percentiles. The more information I have, the more accurate my figures and the smaller my margin of error becomes."

"... I have never heard of such an art." Mcgonagall said after a pause.

"I would think not." Ran said. "Such mathematics are far beyond the human mind. However my mistress has programmed me for peak mental performance. And even then, I cannot accurately predict events below a certain percentile."

"I feel like we have got off topic somewhat."

"That is no fault of mine, you asked the questions, I merely provided answers." Ran said. "To the original topic. I am teaching Hermione so that she might reach her full potential, and to give your little wizarding world a small lesson."

That last part sent a chill down Mcgonagall's spine. "What... kind of lesson?"

Ran stood up, "Nothing less, then the true power of magic. I promise you this: By the time I am done with her, Hermione will be one of the most powerful magicians to ever pass through this school, you have my word." Ran stood up. "Now if you will excuse me I will continue my reading elsewhere. Good night Professor."

Ran walked off.

"Now wait just-" Mcgonagall said, but Ran rounded a corner, and she slumped into her chair knowing that Ran was gone. She had hoped her questioning would put her at ease, but instead it only left her with more questions. As she was quickly finding out, the Yakumo's were a very strange lot, and deciphering their motives was next to impossible.

* * *

Mini Bonus:

Ran sighed as she closed the book. "And it was the Butler. It would be so nice to be wrong for once."

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:**

 **And finally we have this chapter. Or more accurately three mini chapters. This will probably be something I will do a lot, as I don't really feel like describing the passage of time like Rowling does. So I will only be highlighting significant events, like Halloween in the next chapter. There will probably be regular chapters like this in between though, of just small things that happen. I hope this was interesting anyway.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Youkai Halloween

"Hailey~" Groaned Sophie, trying to bury her head in her pillow.

"What is it Sophie?" Hailey said chipperly, noisily carving a pumpkin, whistling a jaunty little tune.

"Isn't it a little early for this?" She whined pitifully.

Hailey put her hand to her chin in contemplation. "Hmm, not really. Halloween is tomorrow. If anything, I should have started preparing sooner-" Before a pillow hit her in the face.

"Its four AM Hailey!" Sophie said irritably. "not everyone is a living embodiment of hatred you know!"

"Oops Sorry," Hailey said, knocking herself on the head cutely, giggling. "I'm just so excited, I couldn't hold off any longer."

"What's the fuss?" Sophie moaned. "It's not as if we can trick or treat or anything, there is gonna be a feast, but that's about it."

"But It's Halloween Tomorrow!" Hailey crowed merrily, "How can I not fuss?"

"I seem to be managing." Grumbled Sophie.

Just then the door burst open, and chen rolled in, landing on her feet. "Hailey! Holy shit!"

"What!" Hailey exclaimed, excitement on her face.

"Guess what!" Chen said, Flopping back first on to Haileys empty bed, like an excited kitten.

'What the-" Sophie mumbled, blinking in confusion.

"What what?!" Haileys said, her eyes sparkling.

"Today's the thirtieth of October." Chen said, rolling onto her feet.

"Yup yup!" Hailey said, taking a step toward chen.

"That means that tomorrow is the thirty-first." Chen said, as if she was imparting sacred wisdom, walking slowly towards Hailey.

"Oh gods, is this actually happening?" Sophie said, wondering if she was just having a very surreal dream.

"Yes and we all know what happens on the Thirty-first." Hailey said in a low whisper, locking hands with Chen, looking into each others eyes with serious expressions.

Sophie covered her head with her remaining Pillow.

"HALLOWEEN!" Chen and Hailey shouted jubilantly, throwing their hands in the air.

"This can't be real." Sophie grumbled.

"Have you got my Pumpkin?" Chen said, her tails quivering with excitement.

"Right here!" Hailey said, Pulling another Pumpkin from god knows where.

Sophie decided to cut her losses and go sleep in Haileys trunk. Gathering her bedsheets, she sluggishly opened the trunk, and shut it behind her, silencing the over enthusiastic Pumpkin carving. climbing groggily down the ladder, she was slightly put off to find that the couch was already occupied by Lily, who had escaped there earlier.

Not that that would dissuade her for long. Simply dropping her own covers, and slipping under Lily's.

"Huh…?" said Lily groggily, always a light sleeper.

"Don't mind me, just budge over a bit." Sophie said, cozying up to the Lily with a complete disregard for personal space.

"Wha…" Lily said, but Sophie had fallen asleep immediately. And poor confused Lily was just left awkwardly spooning the smaller girl.

It took awhile for her to get back to sleep.

* * *

Haileys bizzare chipperness persisted throughout the day, smiling and giggling like a girl in love, to the point that the other people in her year were severely creeped out, even Malfoy was made uncomfortable by her strange high.

Lily and Sophie were also not sure what to think, and it only got worse when the evening came around, and it was time for Ran's classes...

* * *

Everyone in class couldn't help but stare.

Ran, the normally composed, impassive fox woman… was humming.

It was a surprisingly jaunty tune, as she prepared the lesson, swaying with the beat, and to top it off, her tails were _wagging_.

One particularly brave student called out. "Miss Ran, can I ask a question?"

Ran turned to face him. "My my, already? We haven't even started yet."

She then gave a dainty giggle.

"Has… Has something good happened?" The student asked, slightly dumbfounded "You seem… cheerful today."

"Do I?" Ran said. "Apologies, I find myself lacking composure today. I get rather excited this time of year so I'm afraid you will have to put up with it… Tomorrow is Halloween after all.

The students all looked at each other confused, but none more than Lily and Sophie.

Hailey and Chen merely giggled.

* * *

"What's up with all of you!"

Evening classes for the majority of students were over, now there was only the late night ones for Chen, Hailey and Hermione, all of whom, including Ran, looked up at Sophie's outburst.

"Is there a problem Sophie?" Ran said, with a warm smile that looked totally out of place.

"Seriously, you've all been so… so… Peppy!" Sophie said, "what is the big deal with Halloween?"

"Can't we enjoy the holiday spirit?" Ran said, before turning back to adress Hermione, "Hermione, could you come with me for a moment? I need to discuss some new classes I intend to add to your curriculum."

Sophie watched Ran and Hermione go. "Man talk about dodging the question."

"Hardly." said Ran, still standing were she had been a moment ago, making Sophie double take.

"Wha- How? Sophie said, looking between The Ran in front of her, and and the Ran still talking to Hermione.

"I am an exceptionally good illusionist, how else do you think I teach so many classes, if not by being in several places at once?." Ran said. "Now to your question. You have been made aware of our nature, correct?"

"Yeah." said Sophie, "You're all youkai, right?"

"Precisely. And are you aware of the origin of Halloween?"

"Umm, not in so many words." Sophie admitted.

"Does not surprise me, few people do." Ran said. "Halloween comes from the much older celebration, All Hallows' Eve. On the evening of the thirty-first of October, was thought to be the night were the gates of hell were opened, and demons, spirits, and witches freely roamed the earth. While this is not entirely true, as there are no 'gates of Hell' to be opened, at least on this mortal plain, All Hallows' Eve is a night of power, magnitudes greater than the full moon or Friday the thirteenth, and we Youkai feel it acutely."

"Its like nip for us!" Chen added gleefully. "We all get higher than kites on the days leading up to Halloween, and on the day itself…" She shuddered happily.

"Wow… wait, does that mean tomorrow you are going to be _**worse**_?" Sophie said.

"'Fraid so." Hailey answered, not looking particularly sorry. "If it helps, I'm probably not going to be going back to our room tonight."

* * *

Sophie and Lily both lay in their beds, staring at the roof.

"Tomorrow is going to be weird isn't it?" Sophie said.

Lily nodded mutely.

* * *

True to her word, there was no sign of Hailey in their room when they woke up, nor did she appear for breakfast.

"I wonder where she is…" Sophie said as she walked down the hall. She was talking mostly to herself, although Lily was ghosting her in lieu of the missing Potter.

As they approached a bend in the hall, they became aware of a distant thundering of many footsteps getting louder at a very rapid pace.

A mob of students poured around the corner, some were screaming, others fell over, only to desperately scramble to their feet. They surged past Sophie and Lily, the two grabbing on to each other so as not to be bowled over.

That was nothing compared to what was behind it. With an unearthly cackle two floating figures hurtled around the bend. They were clad in dresses made of rags, with what little skin visible being unnaturally pale, and where the head should be was a pair of Grizzly Jack-o-lanturns, so filled with green fire that it spilled out from where the neck should be.

" _ **Run! Run! Run until your feet bleed and your lungs burst! EHehehehehh!"**_ the leading one cackled in its unnaturally distorted voice, conjuring two balls of green fire and lobbing them down the corridor after the retreating students.

Ignoring the two girls still standing in the middle of the corridor, they flew after the crowd.

A gryffindor prefect rounded the corner. "Which way did they go?"

Sophie pointed down the corridor.

The prefect nodded in thanks, before running past them.

The Prefect in turn was followed by the weasley twins, who also pass them.

The two were left in silence.

"Do you think that was…" Lily said, still holding on to Sophie.

"Its Hailey." Sophie deadpanned. "I recognise the damn pumpkin."

And Thus were Lily and Sophie acquainted with how youkai celebrate Halloween.

* * *

"Ha~ that was satisfying." Hailey said, with a blissed out expression.

"I can't believe you actually got away with that." Sophie said.

It was the Halloween feast in the great hall, and after leading the entire school on a wild goose chase all day, the 'mysterious pumpkin-clad figures', had simply vanished with no-one being any the wiser to their identity.

Almost everyone, as Dumbledore gave Hailey a knowing glance, and Snape stared at her with mild annoyance.

"Good Job Potter." Fred said, passing the table.

"Absolutely brilliant." George added, just behind him.

Ok a lot of people, but no one could pin anything on her, so it didn't matter.

"Where is Ran?" Lily asked, looking at her empty seat on the table, as she stroked Chen, who had taken residence on her lap in cat Form.

"Her and Yukari throw a private Halloween party, which me and Hailey aren't allowed to attend yet." Chen purred, causing Lily to jump. "Hey, did I say stop petting?"

Lily resumes stroking.

"I always wonder what they get up to…" Hailey said dreamily, "Ohhh just thinking about it gets me excited again. Hey Chen, can you think of any more mischief we can get up to before bed?"

"You mean you guys aren't done?" Sophie asked incredulously.

"I mean, this is all we had planned, so unless some new opportunity arises…" The cat began.

It was that moment that Professor Quirrel staggered into the room.

Running up to the teachers table. He stuttered out a message before passing out. "T-t-troll… in the dungeon… just thought you'd like to know."

"That'll do." Chen said.

Before anyone could react to Quirrels proclamation, Hailey launched herself into the air. "Dibs!" She then flew out of the room at high speed, the freshly transformed Chen at her heels.

There was an even longer silence after the two vanished.

If anyone still did not know who the Jack o lantern girls were, they now had a slightly better idea.

* * *

"God, this thing reeks!" Hailey said, Smashing the trolls face into the floor repeatedly.

"Hey I'm a cat, how do you think I feel?" Chen said, bending the trolls arm backwards until something broke, the troll bellowing in agony.

Despite their complaints, they both wore mad grins as they brutalised the poor beast. Its body was covered in bruises and claw marks, and its thick blood pooled on the floor below them.

"Still, we might not have found it if it didn't smell so bad, dungeon my foot." Chen said, before her ears perked and she started looking around. "Hey, you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hailey said, pausing in her wanton cruelty.

"I think I hear footsteps." Chen said. "The teachers are probs coming to find the troll."

"Better run then," Hailey said hopping to her feet, "after all, Ran won't take me to Europa park if I get caught making trouble." she starts walking in the opposite direction.

"Isn't a bit late for that? You didn't really make our intentions subtle." Chen said, falling in beside her.

"Oh who cares? Run away~𝅘𝅥𝅮" Hailey giggled before breaking into a light run, laughing, with Chen at her heels.

They ran past Dumbledore and they rounded the corner. "Hey Professor." Haile said cheerfully, running back to the dungeon.

Dumbledore watched their retreating backs.

"Ah ha, we found-good grief what happened to it?!" Mcgonagall's voice carried from around the corner.

"I think I might be sick." said a prefect.

"Good heavens." Dumbledore muttered to himself. "If this is the kind of thing she gets up to, I shudder to think what next Halloween will be like."

* * *

Bonus:

Snape limped back to the dungeon, cursing the damnable dog. "Why on earth did that have to be the first defense?" He muttered irritably.

Oh well, at least it was effective, whoever it was, it had stopped that person dead in his tracks, and Now he had a sneaking suspicion who it was…

From around the corner however, a nondescript brunette watched.

"Well, what have we here?" Sophie spoke under her breath.


	15. Chapter 15 - Slices of life 2

"So this is Quidditch huh?" Hailey said. Hailey and her companions had decided to sit in the corner of the Slytherine standards, so they could converse without bothering anyone else. "This is pretty neat."

"You know, I shudder to imagine the kind of world this would be if it conformed to your impossibly high standards." Sophie said sarcastically.

"Hey, I said it was neat." Hailey said irritably. "Might even be fun to play. But I'm not a big sports person, I'd rather be doing than watching."

"I suppose I can understand that." Sophie said, tracking some of the players with her eyes. "Think you will try out for the house team next year?"

"Maybe. There might be some positions opening up next year. Both beaters and a seeker." Hailey said. "I wonder if they will let me be a beater…"

All three of them winced at a fowl as the Slytherin keeper blocked the Gryffindor seeker, resulting in both of them being knocked off their brooms. "Ouch, thats gonna hurt. Our team is pretty ruthless huh?" Sophie said.

"Some people take sports waaaay too seriously." Hailey said.

Lilly nodded in agreement.

"With that in mind…" Hailey said, reaching into her bag, and pulling out a large sign.

Out in the game, Fred (or maybe George) were waiting for play to resume after the 'accident', was casting his eyes across the Slytherine stands, and couldn't help but let out a snort.

Hailey held a large plain white sign above her head, with the words ' _I just hope everybody is having fun'_ accompanied with a cartoony lion and snake on either side. Drawing dirty looks from several people around her.

"That girl could give us a run for our money if she went solo." His brother said, floating up next to him.

"Indeed."

After play resumed, and thanks to the Slytherins keeper being mildly concussed, Gryffindor eventually claimed the victory. Gryffindor seeker John Doe was a bit beefier then what was normal for a seeker, but it ended up playing to his teams advantage.

It also helped that he never takes off that Helmet.

* * *

Sophie returned from her 'investigations' to their collective room, to find it empty, and the lid to Haileys trunk open. Sliding down the ladder, she finds Lily sitting in front on the couch, a game she had been playing lay forgotten, as she watched Hailey Run through what appeared to be kata for some sort of martial art.

"You practice martial arts?" Sophie asked, landing next to Lily on the couch.

"I wish." Hailey said, not pausing in her punches and kicks. "Meiling refuses to teach me anything beyond Katas."

"Meiling?" Sophie asked.

"A friend of mine- Well I say friend," Hailey said, executing quite an elaborate chain of punches and kicks. "but she's more like a big sister. She is a pro martial artist, and she taught me the basics for the health benefits. But she won't teach me anything cool."

"Couldn't you get someone else then?" Sophie said.

"I don't want to be taught by anyone else." Grumbled Hailey. "Meiling is literally the strongest martial artist in the history of the world. People used to climb mountains to be trained by her."

"I've never heard of her." Sophie said.

"Not surprising considering she's been a gardener for about four hundred years." Hailey said.

"another youkai I guess?" Sophie said.

"Yup, a living legend." Hailey said. "She committed so many superhuman acts of strength and skill, that she transcended humanity."

Sophie's eyebrows rose. "You can do that?"

"Yup, if you can be so amazing that your legend is spoken of from one side of the continent to the other, within your own lifetime no less, then you too can be a living legend." Hailey said sardonically. "There is a reason they are so rare after all. Meiling is the only living legend I know of."

"She must be pretty strong then." Sophie said.

"You bet, there isn't a martial art she hasn't mastered, and she can fell giants with her fists. Not only that, but she has mastered her Qi to the point of projecting energy and flight." Hailey said enthusiastically. "She can even do the kamehameha wave from Dragon Ball."

"The what?" Sophie said.

"Uncultured Plebeians." Muttered Hailey.

Sophie seemed to think for a moment. Before standing up. "Hey mind if I do some practice here too?"

"You do martial arts?" Hailey said, stopping in surprise.

"Nope, gymnastics." Sophie said, proudly. "You are looking at the junior gymnastics blue ribboner three years running."

"Huh, wouldn't have pegged you as the sort." Hailey said, resuming her Kata.

"My trainer said I could go pro if I keep practicing." Sophie said, smugly. "I brought my stuff, but I didn't know where to Practice. The roof here seems high enough, and there is enough floor space to turn a few cartwheels, enough so I don't get out of shape at least. So do you mind?"

"Knock yourself out." Hailey said.

* * *

"So what are you doing for the Holidays, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Hailey said, munching on toast.

"Oh you know, just wondering how those without Families spend their holidays. Does that... what was her name again… Yukari person even want you back for christmas?" Malfoy drawled, obviously looking for a rise.

"I wouldn't speak Yukari-samas name with such disrespect around me Malfoy, do so again and you will regret it." Hailey said, with a surprising amount of coldness.

Before Malfoy could potentially dig his own grave, the post came in… With another screeching bat. While people had gotten vaguely used to Nicolae's intrusion, as Hailey frequently exchanged letters with her Penpal, this one was new. A snow white Albino, and predictably, it honed in on Hailey.

"Greetings Andrei." Hailey said, as the bat landed on her outstretched arm.

The bat seemed somehow more dignified then Nicolae, and hung there patiently as Hailey removed the letter from his pouch.

"Thank you for your hard work." Hailey said, as the bat took off immediately.

"New bat huh?" Sophie said, looking at the envelope. It was a deep scarlet, with an ornate wax seal. "Dirty Secret again?"

"No, this is a different persons bat." Hailey said, looking rather happy as she opened the envelope.

"How many people do you know have postal bats?" Sophie said incredulously.

"Why is it that you can't get owl post like a normal person, does it make you feel special to get post by bat?" Malfoy cut in, eyeing the letter, trying to disguise his curiosity with aloofness. "What did you even get?"

Hailey looked up from reading the letter, and turned her nose up in an uncharacteristic display of snootiness, and saying it loud enough so anyone seated nearby could hear. "Well if you must know, this is an invitation to The Scarlet family christmas party for the upcoming holidays."

Malfoys brow furrowed, but was wary of all the people who were now listening. "The Scarlet family?"

Hailey tilted her head. "You haven't heard of the Scarlet family? Surely you must have heard of Lady Remilia Scarlet of Romania have you not?"

There was murmuring at the table as Malfoy paled more than usual. He had heard of Lady Remilia Scarlet, or as she was known in certain circles, the Queen of the Vampires. Elusive, rich, powerful, charismatic, and if the stories were to be believed, unkillable. Many witches and wizards have endured great humility for even the barest hint of favour, or the slightest peak at her supposedly grand library. Despite only coming into the public eye within the last century, there are records of her stretching back at least five hundred years.

Malfoy recovered and tried to probe for more. "Oh Really? I must say I have never heard of such a function before. You don't need to make things up to impress me Potter."

Hailey ignored the Barb, in favour of her own attack. "It doesn't surprise me. It's a rather exclusive function. Remilia only bothers inviting those who _really_ matter."

The barb stung Malfoy slightly more, but he was steadily gaining a resistance to Haileys attacks. Once more going on the offensive, he snatched the Letter out of Hailey's hands. "Now lets see what it really says…"

But Before Malfoy could even read a single letter, in a blur of motion, it was back in Hailey's hands, and her eyes could have burned holes in paper. "I wouldn't go touching my things _Malfoy_ , especially if you know what's good for you."

Hailey left the table, quickly followed by Sophie and Lily.

It wasn't until they left that someone pointed out that Malfoys hand was bleeding.

Sophie immediately started asking questions the minute they left the great hall. "Who is this Remilia person? People seemed pretty shaken when you heard her name. Is she a big deal?"

Hailey immediately left her grump at the question. "Oh, Remi? Yeah she's a pretty big deal. I think her name has a lot of weight in the magical part of eastern europe, and she is quite possibly the richest person alive… She's also a five hundred plus year old vampire if that's important to you."

"And how do you know her… on a nickname basis no less." Sophie said incredulously.

"Yukari introduced us, and she took a shine to me. I've been on her christmas guest list since I was seven." Hailey said, allowing herself to be a little smug.

Sophie suddenly gripped her arm tightly. "Hailey you have got to get me an invite. My mom will kill me if I pass up a connection like this."

"Well, I would love to help you Sophie, but…" Hailey said, suddenly looking awkward. "This party is extremely… exclusive… in fact I think I am the only person from outside the household who is invited."

Sophie deadpanned. "That's not quite an exclusive party Hailey, that's spending christmas at a friend's house."

"Ok, so I embellished it a bit, I just wanted to hurt Malfoy's pride." Hailey defended. "I'll see if Remilia wants to meet you… just not at Christmas, Christmas is special at the Scarlet mansion."

As Sophie pouted, Lily added her own interjection. "Are… are you alright Hailey, you seem a little... grumpier than usual."

Hailey was so surprised at the observation that she almost forgot to answer. "...Well, yeah, I guess I am." Hailey admitted. "Winters coming you see, and I'm not very fond of the cold season."

"Is it something to do with Yukari?" Lily said, making Hailey nearly trip in shock. "S-sorry if I'm prying too much, but it's just that comment about Yukari Malfoy made, seemed to really upset you."

"You are really observant aren't you?" Hailey said, wide eyed, before shaking it off. "But yeah, it does have something to do with Yukari."

"Are you ok talking about it?" Lily said, sympathetically

"It's nothing really painful… It's just that Yukari hibernates." Hailey said bitterly. "After New Years, I won't see her for three months."

"She what?" Sophie said incredulously. "Are you telling me that she sleeps for the entirety of winter?"

"Yeah," Hailey sighed. "It's a thing a lot of youkai do apparently, Winter doesn't really agree with them, so they sleep through it."

Lily was sympathetic. "You miss her then?"

"Yeah." Hailey said, sighing.

Sophie made a surprised squark as Hailey felt a pair of arms wrap around her comfortingly. "There there sweetie, just because I'm taking a long nap, doesn't mean that you will be out of my thoughts. You are far too cute to be forgotten."

Hailey gave a shy little smile. "Thank you, Yukari-sama."

"Never forget Hailey, you are precious to me. If you ever need me, I will never be far away." Yukari said, before leaning and giving her a kiss on her forehead. "So chin up, and send me off with a smile. Will you?"

Hailey turned and hugged Yukari, who was leaning out of a gap. "I love you Yukari-sama."

"I love you too you troublesome little girl." Yukari said, grinning wryly. "Must you make me say it in public?"

"Yes." Hailey said, snuggling into Yukari's chest.

"Oh go on, shoo." Yukari said disentangling herself, and making little shooing motions. "Don't make me an excuse to be late to class." despite her scolding tone, she still wore that wry smile.

Hailey giggled. "Yes Yukari-sama."

"Remember, I'll be watching~" Yukari sung, before disappearing into her gap.

"...I'm not sure if that was heartwarming or creepy." Sophie said. "Is she stalking you?"

"Yukari-sama is always watching." Hailey said, smiling warmly. "She finds it entertaining."

"Definitely creepy." Sophie said shivering. At least her mom understood the meaning of privacy.

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:**

 **My second Slices of life chapter, and the Quidditch bit ended up being shorter than intended, but I wonder if anyone got the reference…**

 **But sorry, that this took ages, but I hope you get a chuckle or two.**

 **Up next is Christmas with the Scarlets.**

 **P.s No need to panic anymore, Hailey is now aware of previous SEGA consoles, I fixed the gap in her knowledge.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Scarlet Christmas part 1

The start of the holidays had arrived, and that meant boarding up on train, heading home, and spending the holidays with friends and family.

At least for most people.

"What do you mean, you don't need to board the train?" Sophie asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Yukari's powers can take me anywhere, and while she isn't awake right now, as Ran is her Shikigami, she can use that ability too." Hailey said

"Is that how she keeps popping up and vanishing?" Sophie asked. "Apparently most of the teachers have been wondering that."

"Probably." Hailey said, "It's hard to hang around Yukari for any length of time without acquiring a flair for the theatrical." After a thought she added. "So what are you guys doing for the holidays?"

"What else? Spending time with the family." Sophie said, shrugging. It was a moment later she realised that she was talking to an orphan, and a girl with _at least_ one dead parent. "So what about you?" She said quickly.

"Well, I'll be spending the weeks leading up to Christmas with Remilia, then I'll spend some time at home tending to my animals. Then I'll spend New Years in Japan with Reimu and Marisa."

"Question." Sophie said.

"Shoot."

"Who is Reimu and Marisa?" Sophie asked.

"Just some good friends of mine, a dirt poor Miko and a hedge witch respectively." Hailey said. "They're pretty cool."

"You know some pretty weird people Hailey." Sophie said.

"Just remember you are now on that list." Hailey shot back playfully.

Then in unison, they both turned to Lily. They both wanted to ask, but seeing as how poorly Lily often respond to questions of this nature, they waited.

Lily gave a weak smile. "Christmas is… rather quiet at my house, I'll probably spend most of the holiday reading."

"That sounds… peaceful." Sophie said, gently.

"Yeah… sounds nice." Hailey added.

When it was time for the friends to part, Sophie and Lily boarding the train, Hailey quietly grabbed Sophie, pulled her aside and hissed into her ear. "Make sure that you send her _something_ I don't care if it's only money and a christmas card. That sounds way too lonely."

"Screw that, I'm going to be writing to her the whole holiday. She's way to pitiful not too." Sophie whispered back. "We should convince her to get a phone."

* * *

"Thanks for the lift, Ran."

"Not a problem, enjoy yourself, I'll be here to pick you up on boxing day." Ran said, before closing the gap, leaving Hailey with her Luggage.

"Right on time as always. Trust Ran for punctuality." Meiling said, walking up to Hailey.

"Hey Meiling!" Hailey said, hugging the gatekeeper.

"Hey there trouble." Meiling said warmly, returning the hug. "Good to see ya. School been treating you right?"

Hailey made a face. "Well, it isn't _all_ bad."

Meiling laughed, before lifting Hailey onto her shoulder, and picking up her trunk in her other hand. "Well, I'm sure you'll tell us all about it later. But let's get out of the winter chill."

"Amen to that." Hailey said, suppressing a shiver.

Walking back up the path and through the gates, Hailey studied the manor, No effort had been made to decorate the exterior of the manor, although one could argue being red made it festive by default. Indeed being caked in snow did take the edge off its normally foreboding image.

As they walked through the front door however, the interior was another story. The normally oppressively red halls, were now garishly decorated with holly, tinsel of almost every colour imaginable, and fairy lights as far as they eye can see.

In the center of the room stood Remilia of course, flanked as ever by her faithful maid Sakuya.

Hailey slipped off of Meilings shoulder, and walked up to Remilia and curtseed. "Hello Remilia, thank you for inviting me to spend christmas with you and your household."

Remilia curtseed back. "Think nothing of it, it is always a pleasure to have you as a guest."

Hailey smirked before quickly snatching up the vampire in a hug. "Aww, love you to Remi."

"Wha- Getoff!" Remilia said, struggling to extricate herself from Haileys grip.

"Nah." Hailey said, continuing to hug.

Remilia eventually managed to push Hailey off, blushing beet red. "Must you constantly attempt to undermine me?"

"Aww. lighten up will ya? Nobody's here who cares." Hailey giggled.

Meiling gave a good natured chuckle, and even Sakuya was hiding a smile.

"Well it matters to me…" mutters Remilia, pouting.

"Well, get used to it, you're stuck with me till Boxing day."

Remilia sighed, finally getting the blush under control. "I suppose I did bring this upon myself."

"That you did, now c'mere so I can hug you again!" Hailey said lunging forward, but was stoppped this time by Remilia's palm to her face.

"As much as you enjoy assaulting my dignity," Remilia said, smirking as Hailey rubbed her nose reproachfully, "There is someone else in this house who has been waiting very patiently for you. You probably shouldn't keep her waiting."

"Eheh, your probably right." Hailey said, rubbing the back of her neck, before looking to Meiling, who still had her luggage.

"You go on, I'll put your stuff in your room." Meiling said.

Hailey nodded, and ran off into the labyrinthian manor.

* * *

Pushing open the heavy oak doors, Hailey peered into the gloomy room.

It was a large space, to a lesser house this might have been a dining room, but it was in reality a bedroom. A large four poster bed, with tattered hangings pulled back to reveal an ornate coffin sitting in the middle. A small bedside table sat beside it, with a single pitcher of water on top. Opposite, there was a large fireplace, its gentle light being the illumination in the room. In the front, there was a large wooden milk crate of toys, half of its contents were strewn in pieces across the blood red carpet, along with some unidentifiable stains that were best left unidentified to the weak of constitution.

Disregarding the damage and the ominous coffin, this could be the master bedroom of a lord or lady, rather then the hidden chamber in the depths of the basement that it was.

"Flandre?" Hailey called out, walking into the room carefully, scanning the room. Finding nothing, she turned her gaze to the bed, or more pointedly the coffin.

Crossing the room, she gently crawled onto the bed, and kneeled in front the coffin. "Flan? Are you still asleep?" No response.

Swallowing, she gently lifted the coffin lid, to reveal…

Nothing, the coffin was empty.

Hailey felt a prickling at the back of her neck, and turned to see a pair of rose red eyes glowing in the dark behind her, flanked by wings of glowing rainbow gems.

It pounced.

"Hailey~!" Cooed Flandre Scarlet, the younger scarlet sister, entombing Hailey in a bone crunching glomp.

"You're here you're here you're here!" she said rolling around on the bed, handling Hailey as easily as one would a ragdoll.

"Nice to see you to Flan but-OWOWOW RIBS!" Hailey managed, making Flandre let go as if burned.

Flandre backed off, and sat sheepishly as Hailey managed to pull herself upright. "Sorry…" she said, looking sad, wings drooping.

Hailey smiled, although she was still clutching what was most likely a bruised rib. "Nothings broken, so its no biggy. Lets try that again shall we?"

"They embraced again, this time more gently.

"I missed you Hailey, I get lonely when you don't visit." Flandre said softly, snuggling into Haileys shoulder.

"Heh, I miss you too Flan. Letters never really do you justice." Hailey said, patting the chibi vampire on the back.

"You really mean it?" Flandre said, pulling back to see Halley's face.

"Of course I do." Hailey said, ruffling Flandre's hair through her cap. "I don't lie to cute vampires ya know. And I'll say it as many times as you need."

"Hehe." Flandre said, smiling.

"Now let's get a good look at you." Hailey said, clapping her hands, turning on the lights. "Never can stand how dark it is in here."

Flandre looked sheepish again. "Big sis says its so I don't get overstimy- overstimya- overstimu-"

"I know, I know." Hailey said, internally squeeing at Flans tongue tied confusion. "You know that doesn't mean it has to be off all the time?"

"The dark doesn't really bother me anyway." Flandre murmurs

"Well anyway, don't keep me in suspense. What've you been up too recently, anything cool happen lately?"

"Well…" Flandre seemed to rack her mind, before inspiration struck. "Patche and my sis gave a bunch of board games recently, we can play a few if you want!"

Hailey took one look at Flans eager smile, and said. "Sure, lets see what you've got."

"Yay!" Flan said and ran out the door, Hailey following behind.

Next to Flandre's room, there was another door. Nothing as grand or oppressive, but a simple storage closet, where a majority of Flandre's possessions were kept.

The ones she didn't want to break.

Hailey walked in behind Flandre to see her gesturing to the stack of boxes. "Which one do you want to play first. Huh huh?!"

"Okay calm down there, we haven't even started yet." Hailey said, slightly worried, wondering if she should call down one of the fairies.

She checked the pile wondering which ones might be fun for Flandre. " _Cluedo: might be a little too complicated for Flan. Hungry Hungry Hippos: broken within five seconds. Jenga: maybe, but might be a little too frustrating. Scrabble: god no, she can barely write let alone spell. Monopoly: I know Flandre would never intentionally hurt me, but I have no desire to put that to the test…"_

"Ah, Mousetrap." Hailey said, pulling the box off the shelf. "This one is a lot of fun."

" _And with the lowest chance of best friend homicide."_ She added privately.

"Okay!" Flandre said, taking the box from her and running back to her room.

Hailey followed Flandre, back, and then proceeded to teach her how to play.

* * *

"Flan? Hailey?" Remilia crept into Flandre's room, peering around, a board game lay abandoned on the floor, a contraption of colourful plastic sitting half complete as the game seemed unfinished.

"Hailey, you didn't come up for dinner, is everything alright?" Remilia asked into the seemingly empty room.

Then Remilia heard a quiet shuffling noise coming from the coffin. " _No they didn't..._ "

Padding over with all the stealth that a forever ten vampire is capable of. She peered into the coffin, the lid having been left ajar.

Snoozing in each other's arms was Hailey and Flandre.

Remilia smiled, while she probably wouldn't admit it to her face, Hailey was probably the best thing to happen to Flandre in over two hundred years. She was so glad she gave her a chance…

She happened to notice Hailey giving her a wry smile and a cheeky glance from the corner of her eye.

"C'mere you." Hailey reached up and pulled a surprised Remilia into the coffin.

"Wha-hey!" Remilia whined, trying to pull free.

"Hmm… wuh…?" Mumbled Flandre, making Remi stop struggling.

"Remi's just joining us, go back to sleep." Hailey said sweetly.

"Big sis…" Flandre smiled and pulled her sister into a hug.

Remilia pouted and hissed. "You play dirty."

"Love you too Remi." Hailey titered back, before rejoining the three person hug.

As Remilia resigned herself to her position. None of the three noticed the sound of a camera.

"And another one for the scrapbook." Ran said to herself as the gap closed. After all, the mistress would not forgive her for not recording something so adorable.

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:**

 **Hereee's Flandre! :D**

 **And now we finally meet the 'mysterious' penpal: Dirty secret (as if you didn't already know).**

 **Isn't she Kyuute?**

 **A lil' short, but that was probably the best way to end that chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Scarlet Christmas part 2

"Miss Sakuya!"

Sakuya, currently dressed in her outdoor winter attire, turned to observe Hailey as she ran up to her from down the hallway. "Yes Miss Potter. How may I help you?"

Hailey pouted. " I keep telling you to call me Hailey."

"Miss Hailey then." Sakuya said, with the barest hint of a grin.

"Whatever." Hailey brushed it under the rug. "Hey, Remi told me you were going into town today, could you take me with you?"

"Certainly, but may I ask why?" Sakuya said.

"I need to pick up Flans Christmas present, I commissioned it from the dollmaker last month, but I couldn't pick it up until now, you know, due to school." Hailey explained.

Sakuya nodded. "Very well then, since you have already talked to the mistress, I assume there will be no problem, please hold still."

 _ **Tick~**_

…

 _ **Tock~**_

Hailey had no time to steady herself, as she suddenly found herself standing in an Alley in the capital of Romania, Bucharest.

Haileys legs gave out from under her as she fought to steady herself, and settle her sudden nausea and disorientation.

"Are you alright Miss Hailey? I understand the sensation can be unpleasant for most people, especially for your first time." Sakuya said evenly, from Haileys perspective, she hadn't moved

"Now I know why Remilia prefers to walk." Hailey mumbled, struggling back to her feet and trying not to throw up. "I'll be fine Sakuya, although a little warning next time."

"I'll keep that in mind Miss Hailey." Sakuya said, her perfect poker face undisturbed. "Do you need any assistance?"

"No I'll be fine, I know where to find her." Hailey said, after her stomach had settled.

"Very well, I will be running my own errands now, I will come find you when I am finished." Sakuya said, before departing the Alley, every part the perfect maid.

"I wonder how many weird looks she gets for dressing like that in public?" Hailey wondered idly. Finally feeling confident enough to walk on her own power, she too departs into the city, and ironically gets a lot of weird looks for how she dresses in public.

* * *

She found her in Titan park.

She sat on the stone steps, blue eyed and blond, in a baby blue dress and a shawl that looked far too small to stave of the Romanian winter. She was playing with her dolls.

Surrounding her, sitting on blankets and bundled up warm, sat a gaggle of children, who were watching transfixed at the show the woman was putting on.

It was like a tiny stage performance, orchestrated by the puppeteer's hands. The dolls twirled and danced upon the pavement, moving with almost unearthly grace. They took each others hands in slow waltzes, or gripped each other tight in the tango, some stood solo, dancing around the partnered dolls with pirouettes and bounds. One doll stood to one side, gently winding a music box adding to the almost ethereal performance.

And above all, the puppeteer's hands twitched and flexed, with almost invisible strings that could only be seen when the light caught them. Her posture was perfect, and her eyes shut, a contented smile at her lips, she was almost a doll herself.

It felt like almost an hour before she had finished. And only then did she open her eyes, and nodded her head in a shallow bow, while her dolls curtsey to her small crowd of children, who applaude excitedly.

She then turned to Hailey, who had sat down with the other children, she nodded again to acknowledge her presence, before addressing the group in Romanian. "Excuse me a moment everyone, this young lady has some business with me. Won't be a moment."

The children nodded and began chatting amongst themselves, while Hailey stood up and let Alice lead her away from the group until they were still visible, but out of earshot.

"Well met Hailey." Alice said, this time in her native English. "Thank you for waiting for me to finish. Some of my clients can get awfully impatient."

"It's no problem Alice, I like watching you perform." Hailey said. "So is it finished?"

"Of course." Alice said, taking a handcrafted wooden box out from behind her. "It is finished to your specifications."

Hailey took the box and peered under the lid. "It looks amazing, I'm sure they will love it. Oh did you remember the extra-extra durability?"

"Of course, although I do wonder to the recipient to warrant such sturdiness." Alice said. "That and it feels strange to give someone else a doll of… well you know."

"I get what you mean, but I know this person will appreciate it." Hailey said. "Now about payment, Do you take wizards Gallions, or would you prefer pound sterling? I can get something else if you like, but I'd have to go exchange it."

Alice thought about it. "...I'll take the Gallions, I could always do with some gold for my experiments, and I could always make something from and sell it for thrice the coins worth."

"Right on." Hailey said, producing a large pouch full of the coinage. "Is this enough?"

Alice took the bag and gave it a light shake, listening to the jingle. She nodded her head. "This is satisfactory, thank you."

"Great, I just suddenly got a lot of this stuff and I have honestly been wondering what to do with it." Hailey said, putting the box into a large carry bag.

"Inheritance I take it, found out you have a wizard in the family?" Alice asked conversationally.

"Parents actually, Lily and James Potter, got a Gringotts vault full of the stuff, just heaped up in a pile. Although I think Rans gonna make me clean up in there next summer." Hailey made a face at the thought.

"Now those names sound familiar…" Alice pondered.

"Apparently they got killed by a dark lord when I was a baby, but I somehow killed him after." Hailey said.

"Ah, now that rings a bell… I must say, it never occured to me that you would be _that_ Potter, but now that I think about it, it is fairly obvious." Alice said ponderously.

"You heard about it?" Hailey asked.

"I don't keep up with Wizard news, but even I heard about it. I was just leaving England at the time." Alice said. "All the celebration made for a quiet exit, so I suppose I should thank you in a way."

"You're welcome?" Hailey said.

"But regardless, I hear you've recently enrolled in Hogwarts. Are things going well?"

"I guess, I mean it's not awful." Hailey said, making a face. "Did you go?"

"Briefly, They did not appreciate my approach to magic, and I did not appreciate their teachings, so I left." Alice said. "It was a minor inconvenience at first, but I soon adapted."

"Wish I could. I was doing fine without it, but Yukari wants me to attend for whatever reason." Hailey said.

"Ah, well far be it from me to get in the way of the Boundary sage and her games." Alice said diplomatically. "By the way, is there an ETA on the… relocation yet?"

"Hey don't look at me. I'm still waiting too." Hailey said. "That said, she said she's gonna be taking me over permanently after I finish school, so I'd say maybe seven years. She might do you earlier though, considering your situation, and you'd be a fairly low impact introduction."

"That is good to know I suppose." Alice said.

"Hey, I gotta wait for Remilia's maid to come pick me up, mind if I sit around and watch some more?" Hailey asked.

Alice smiled. "Of course you may."

* * *

It was the end of Alices day, Hailey had returned some time ago, and all the children had been rounded up by their parents, leaving Alice to wander home alone in the chill Romanian evening.

While walking through an alley however, she turned around and addressed the air. "I suppose I should thank you for waiting until after the performance… Or were you just aiming to follow me home?"

There was a moment of silence, before a stunner shot out from the air, Which Alice effortlessly deflected with a doll carrying a large kite shield.

"You have lost the initiative, you might as well come out now." Alice said.

No response, not even a spell this time.

With a sigh. Alice twitched a finger, and then wrenched her hand back, pulling the two invisibility cloaks off their startled owners.

The two wizards quickly took dueling stances, although one looks a lot more nervous than the other, who just looked angry.

"Aurors I assume, here to arrest me?" Alice said dryly. "You lot certainly are tenacious I'll give you that."

"Damn right we are." The angry one said. "You are under arrest for breaches of the statute of secrecy. Multiple counts of resisting arrest, and the murder of no less then thirty seven on duty Aurors."

"Thirty eight." Alice countered.

The Angry one looked momentarily confused, but the nervous one just pailed. "What did you do to Daniel?"

"Was that his name?" Alice said, tilting her head. "Frightfully boorish man, tried to attack me on the way here."

The Nervous man swore, while the Angry man got angrier. "What did you do with him?" he repeated the first man's question.

Alice nodded her head to one of the Alleyways bins next to the duo.

The nervous one sidled over and took a peak under the lid, and dropped it with a cry of alarm quickly turning green in the face.

"Yes tasteless I know, but I had somewhere to be, and I couldn't just leave a body on the street, if its anyone's fault it's you lot for not leaving me alone." Alice said.

"You… you monster!" the angry one said, although he too started paling.

"All I wish is to be left alone, all these deaths could be avoided if your wizards would internalise this simple fact." Alice said irritably. "Now…"

The air was full of dolls now, all brandishing weapons, their glass eyes almost seeming to glow. "Will you let me go on my way, or should I increase the count to forty?"

* * *

 **Tock~**

Hailey arrived on the main Foyer of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and immediately lost her lunch.

"Oh dear." Sakuya said airily, holding the bucket in front of Hailey. "Poor thing."

"If… If I didn't know any better... I'd say you enjoy this." Hailey said, looking up at Sakuya irritably.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Despite her words, Sakuya smirked.

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:**

 **Apologies for the chapters brevity, to make up for this, I have included a bonus chapter. An alternate start for our little Hailey, hope you enjoy.**

 **This probably would have been done sooner, but as it happens, I'm Australian, and my house has burned down… so yeah, thats fun.**

 **My families ok, and I still have my Computer, Switch, 3DS, and my cat. But pretty much everything else is gone.**

 **I hope you guys are having a better new year then I am.**


	18. AHTCB: London Matrigold

**A Hailey that could have been: London Matrigold**

All throughout the country, Wizards were Celebrating.

And how could they not, the Dark Lord, the one whom all refuse to name, was dead, killed by a mere baby. It was like a fairytale, complete with a happy ending.

There was one who did not join in with the celebrations however, although she did welcome it, for it made her persuers blind and dumb.

Alice Matrgold walked through the streets of one of Londons many suburbs, just soaking it in.

Her ticket was in her pocket, her ferry later this morning. This may be the last time she ever sets foot in this city in a long time, maybe forever.

She watched as the mundane city awoke, joggers hopping out the door, papers delivered, early risers rising, tired faces, dogs barking, cats prowling, life living. She drank it in as only an artist who worked in the shapes of people could. Soon she would depart this country, and see new people, and new shapes, so she made the most of this experience, and drank in the people of this old city as much as she could.

While walking through a particularly quiet part of town, her peace was disturbed a by a shrill shriek. Turning her head she saw a woman on the doorstep, staring down at what could only be a basket. Alice's sharp eyes could pick out movement, a child in a basket? Curiosity peaked, she walked closer.

A man came to the door, presumably the woman's husband, and Alice could only frown. To the dollmakers eyes they seemed ugly and common people, not the kind of person Alice would willingly associate with on a good day, or even now, had not the fairytale allure of the child in the basket drawn her in.

The couple did not notice her, as she did not want them to, so they talked as if they were alone.

"... and it says we have to look after her Vernon." the woman said, her hand shaking, face pale.

"Of all the- I don't know its if our problem they got killed. You haven't talked to your sister in years, what makes that lot think they can just dump her baby on our doorstep and expect us to deal with... 'it'. Surely one of their lot could do it better." The man however was indignant, and Alice found herself disliking him already.

"But what else can we do? You know what that lot is like, who knows what they will do to us if we don't take it in." The woman fretted, proving herself not that much better than her husband, not a word of care for the baby that was apparently her sister's child.

"So it is true then, when you are ugly on the inside it starts to show on your face." Mused Alice as the couple bickered back and forth. Not that she couldn't work out what was going on, this reeked of wizard tomfoolery.

"So we are just supposed to take the little creature into our home?" the man said, looking angry. "To feed off our hard work until it's old enough to go to freak school?"

"I don't know what else we can do dear." the woman said, looking considerably upset.

Alice looked at the bundle before feeling for magic in the area. She felt the magic in the air, the numerous wards surrounding the house, all keyed in to the moment that child crosses the threshold. It was actually quite impressive, once in, no one could ever hope to find the child in that house. No matter how hard the looked, nor could anyone who meant it harm even enter the yard. Safe, at least from the outside.

"Surely there is someone we can complain to? I do not want that thing in my house!" The man was starting to raise his voice.

It couldn't protect it from those inside the house though.

Alice supposed it wasn't her business, someone had clearly gone through great pains to hide this child here, and the situation is probably more complicated than it appears. But at the same time could she really in good conscience leave this child to what was most probably a life of neglect and abuse?

"Maybe we shouldn't keep discussing it out here, the neighbors might be out any minute. Maybe she should take it inside…"

No, Alice decided. No she could not.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Alice said, making herself known to the couple.

"Wha- who are you!" the man was immediately on the defensive, her sudden appearance had caught him off guard, but Alice had no time for tact.

"My name is Alice, I am no one in particular, just a concerned passerby. But back to my point, do not take that baby inside with you, if you do, it will be your responsibility until it grows up."

"What do you mean?" the man's brows furrowed, probably wondering if this was some sort of law he did not know about.

"There are wards surrounding your house. If you take the child indoors, they will activate, and then you would not be able to get rid of it without letting whoever made them know." Alice said, no point in beating about the bush.

"What? of all the underhanded-!" The man barked in indignation, before suddenly he narrowed his eyes. "Are you one of their lot then?"

"I should think not." Alice scowled. "While I have experience in past dealings, I do not willingly associate unless I am forced."

This seemed to lower the mans Heckels somewhat, but he still seemed guarded. "So what do you do then?"

Alice smiled. "Am a dollmaker by trade."

The man seemed to mull this over, before probably deciding that a dollmaker was at least a semi-respectable profession. "So, if we bring it into the house, we are stuck with it? What do you say we do with it then?"

"Well, if you truly do not want it… let me take it." Alice said. "I am quite fond of children, and will look after it properly. You will never have to see it again."

The man seemed to consider it. But it was then that the woman interjected. "N-now listen here. I have no clue who you are, why should we trust a random passerby with a child?"

Alice cocked her head. "Does it matter? You clearly don't want the child, so why should it matter to you if its safe?"

"W-well its the principle of the thing." the woman said weakly

' _Interesting,'_ thought Alice ' _was this a shred of conscience, some responsibility for her sister's spawn, or merely fear form reprisal from the wizarding community?'_

Regardless, Alice didn't have time for lengthy negotiations as she had the cross channel ferry to catch. So with a roll of her eyes, She said. "I don't have time for this." And with a jerk of her hands, the basket lifted off the porch and into her waiting hands, to dual cries of alarm from the couple.

"Wha, I thought your said you weren't one of their lot!" Vernon said, once more indignant.

"I never said I couldn't do magic, just that I didn't willingly associate with the rest." Alice said, which was true, Alice doesn't lie after all. She took a small cloth doll out of her pocket and waved it in front of the distressed child, calming it down somewhat.

Putting the doll in the babies arms, Alice turned to leave, only for the woman to call out "N-now where are you going?"

"Away, I decided to take the decision out of your hands, be thankful, for I have given you an excuse should anyone come looking." Alice said, not bothering to turn back around. "Is there a problem?"

"Now look here!" The man said, advancing on Alice.

Suddenly, the air was filled with dolls, brandishing weapons, a hundred tiny Alices all staring down at him with glass eyed menace, causing him to shrink back in fear.

"I repeat myself. _Is, there, a_ _ **problem**_?" Alice said

There was only silence. "I didn't think so."

Alice left, her dolls following behind her, one by one disappearing into the air. Unseen, but not gone.

Privet Drive was peaceful once more, with the exception of a certain Mrs Dersley fainting. And a Mr Dersley adding Dollmakers to his list of non respectable professions.

* * *

Alice sat in the lounge area of the cross channel ferry as it pulled out of harbour, staring out over the city, and pondering the string of impulsive decisions that lead to her now cradling a baby girl in her arms.

Probably not her best decision making in hindsight, after all, she knows nothing about raising a child, and she wasn't particularly blessed with good role models in that regard... Not to mention that she is technically a fugitive.

The child sturred, in her blanket, still clutching the doll she had been given.

Alice looked down and smiled. Oh well, she'll make it work somehow.

Then she frowned. "I never did get your name, did I?" she murmured to herself.

Alice looked out the window again. She supposed that meant she had to think of one herself. But she's honestly quite rubbish with names, indeed, she named all her dolls after…

She stared at the city out the window, then mused. "I suppose… London is as good a name as any."

The baby giggled in her sleep, and Alice took it as a good sign.

"I do hope we will get along, London." she said, fondly stroking the child's hair.

Her smile morphed into another frown. "Now if only I could do something about that nasty scar…"

The Newly Christened London Matrigold slept on.

* * *

 **Chapter notes:**

 **Here is the first of what might be a few Haileys that could have been. Despite not really being a Harry Potter fan anymore, the setting is fun to crossover with, and my inspiration tends to run away with me.**

 **Who knows, maybe I'll write a story based on this premise, if I'm feeling masochistic and need to write another super long HP crossover.**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
